Correspondance
by Umbre77
Summary: Trop timide pour oser parler à Harry, Ginny finit par décider de lui écrire, tout simplement... Echange de lettres....FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

Et oui ! Encore une nouvelle fic ! Je suis vraiment dingue ! (ben oui, j'en doutais encore !) Ceci... Est un échange lettre ! Une correspondance, comme le dit si bien le titre ! Entre Harry et Ginny ! Etant assez court, les chapitres devraient arriver assez vite ! Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette nouvelle fic que je viens d'inventer et d'écrire mais qui, mine de rien, me tient à cœur ! Bonne lecture à tous ! 

Pour ceux qui connaissent, cette fic n'a aucun liens avec les autres ! ^^

################################################### 

Lettre 1

     Cher Harry, 

     Il m'a fallut beaucoup de courage et d'arguments pour me convaincre du bien fondé de mes actions. Et peut-être me trouveras-tu vraiment idiote en recevant ceci... Ou encore peut-être n'y prêteras-tu aucune attention... Dans tous les cas, je sais qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de courage pour te croiser dans les couloirs demain. Ou même te regarder au petit déjeuner. Ou tout simplement me lever avec l'idée en tête que nous nous apercevrons à un moment ou à un autre. 

     Depuis l'année dernière, l'envie un peu folle de t'écrire m'est venue. Je me suis traitée de dérangée, ait bien faillit demander à ma mère de m'interner définitivement, mais cette idée, si inconcevable, ne voulait pas me quitter et voilà pourquoi, ce matin, ce hibou qui, d'après ce que je sais, s'appelle Raspoutine (y'a vraiment des tarés dans cette école) t'apporte cette lettre. Je suppose qu'en ce moment, assise non loin de toi, je me suis enfoncé la tête dans mon bol de céréales, mes amies riant comme des folles car elles ne comprendront certainement pas mon comportement ! Et je t'interdis de tourner la tête pour voir si je le fais ! 

     Bien ! Je suis en train de passer pour une folle à liée... Et je le suis peut-être, vu que je t'envoie cette lettre. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je t'écris, en fait. C'est vrai, après tout... De toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es celle qui m'impressionne le plus. Non pas à cause de ton histoire, non. Ça, j'ai appris depuis longtemps que tu détestais ce genre de personne qui te regarde les yeux brillant d'admiration pour quelque chose que tu n'estime pas être de ton fait. Non, en fait, la raison pour laquelle tu m'impressionnes est toute simple, c'est parce que tu es toi ! Étrange raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'explique ! Tu es, peut-être inconsciemment, quelqu'un de vraiment très étrange. Tantôt silencieux, tantôt souriant, tu sembles porter en permanence un masque qui, ni une ni deux, à un effet véritablement bizarre sur moi, vu que je n'ose pas t'adresser la parole plus d'une fois par semaine... Mais je m'enfonce, là ! Ou plutôt, je m'égare... J'en étais à t'expliquer pourquoi toi... Et bien pour la simple raison que tu me sembles être la personne parfaite pour parler avec moi et peut-être, qui sait, m'aider... En quoi pourras-tu m'aider, seulement ! C'est une bonne question ! Je n'en sais rien ! Tu es un garçon et donc, nous n'avons pas vraiment de problèmes communs, mais... Eh bien, j'aimerai, si tu acceptes, bénéficier de ton expérience, de tes conseils, peut-être... Bref, tu l'auras compris, ceci est une demande de correspondance ! Et maintenant, je te laisse, je vais me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour avoir réussi, une fois de plus à passer pour une folle, bonne à enfermer... Faut dire, ça me change pas trop, mais bon... 

     En espérant que tu n'éclateras pas de rire avant que je ne sois sortie de la Grande Salle, 

     Ginny Weasley. 

#####################################################

Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine à tous ! ^^ 

(marmonne en cliquant à gauche et à droite : je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis dingue...) 


	2. Lettre 2

Lettre 2

     Chère Ginny, 

     J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre avant de t'être jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ça serait vraiment dommage ! Surtout que si Ron apprend ma responsabilité, bien que légère, dans ton acte, je risque fort bien de te rejoindre très rapidement ! 

     Dire que je n'étais pas surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part serait un mensonge. En fait, je suis resté pendant près de quinze minutes à fixer l'enveloppe, ce qui a attiré l'attention d'Hermione qui a bien faillit m'arracher la lettre des mains, persuadée qu'elle venait de mon cher et tendre ennemi et qu'elle était munie d'un sortilège de bloquâme, sortilège servant à faire devenir une personne totalement gaga... Et à Ron d'ajouter que je l'étais déjà, bien évidemment... 

     Tu t'es montrée très franche dans ta lettre, je le serai donc aussi dans la mienne. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que cette correspondance va bien pouvoir donner. Curieux et assez heureux. Ron et Hermione sont sympas, mais ils ne sont jamais d'accord avec moi. Hermione choisit toujours la solution la plus raisonnable et les réponses de Ron consistent à demander l'avis d'Hermione... Ce qui, en fin de compte, finit toujours par aboutir à des ennuis catastrophiques... Et voilà que c'est moi qui m'embrouille... 

     Mais peu importe ! Je voudrai te demander de changer de hibou si nous continuons cette petite correspondance ! Je n'ai rien contre Raspoutine, mais recevoir mes lettres d'un hibou se jetant voracement sur ma tête n'est pas vraiment la façon la plus agréable pour obtenir son courrier... Non, ne te tape pas la tête sur la table ! Je t'ai déjà vue le faire et je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas à recommencer une fois que tu auras lu ces mots... Tu fréquentes un peu trop Dobby, peut-être ? Je plaisante ! 

     Je ne sais pas si je dois être surpris d'apprendre que tu es impressionnée par moi ou tout simplement me dire que je le savais. D'un côté, je suis étonné, car j'ai toujours cru que c'était à cause du mythe 'Harry Potter, Le Survivant' et non à cause de mon comportement, et d'un autre, j'en suis tout à fait conscient, vu que, quand je te dis bonjour, tu as la mauvaise habitude de partir en courant, de rougir, ou encore de laisser tomber ce que tu tenais dans les mains... Mais ne soit pas gênée de mes paroles, je comprends. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être un peu... comment dire ? Mystérieux me semble trop mélodramatique... Mais je n'arrive pas à retomber sur le bon mot... Bah, peu importe, je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je veux parler... Si non, demande à Hermione... Mais sans préciser que ça vient de moi, ou sinon, j'aurai droit à un dîner dictionnaire consistant à me faire avaler chaque page de ce volume oh combien adulé par notre amie en commun. 

     Toi qui me trouvais si étrange et silencieux, je dois te paraître bien bavard. Mais écrire est bien plus facile que parler et je suis certain que tu partages mon avis, vu que c'est toi qui a commencé. 

     Je me réjouis de savoir quelle va être ta prochaine lettre. J'avoue que je me demande de quoi nous allons bien pouvoir parler... Même si, d'une certaine façon, nous avons déjà commencé... Je vais te laisser ici, j'ai potion dans cinq minutes et je voudrai aller chercher ma dissertation sur 'L'importance de (l'ingrédient dont j'ai oublié le nom) dans (la potion au nom imprononçable et totalement inutile) que nous avons fait la semaine dernière, ce à quoi la moitié de la classe a lamentablement échoué' (je te jure, c'est le titre du sujet !). 

     Bien à toi, 

     Harry Potter.    

###########################################################

Je tiens à tous vous remercier. Je ne pensais pas à ce que Correspondance soit apprécié tout de suite. Bon, ce n'est que 11 reviews, mais c'est déjà bien ! Donc, merci à tous ! je ne tarde pas, je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ! la prochaine lettre viendra jeudi. Jusque maintenan,t je n'ai pas de difficulté à les écrire, j'en fais  à peu près une par jour ! ^^  Bon, je vais pas tourner autour du pot et en venir au RAR, qui signifie Réponses au Reviews, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ! 

**RAR :**

**Lyby : **Ma première revieweuse ! merci ! ça m'a fait très plaisir d'en recevoir une si vite ! Des fics pars lettre, si, ça existe déjà, même si je n'en ai jamais vu entre Ginny et Harry... Tu lis toute mes autres fic ! ouah ! Merci ! ^^ ça me fait plaisir de le savoir ! pas besoin de reviewé ! je le sais, c ça qui compte ! ^^ Une idée avec mon coup des bols de Céréales ? J'avoue que ma curiosité est piquée ! Mais bon, si c si long... ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^

**Ambre : **Oula ! que de compliments ! (heu... deux ou trois, mais c beaucoup, pour moi ! ^^) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour la review. 

**Misslulu : **Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, toi que je croise dans à peu près toutes mes fics ! Vi vi ! Ct la réponse de H ! ^^ Et la prochaine, c Gin ! ^^ (sans blague ! je suis lourde, franchement !) J'arrête d'aggraver mon cas ! Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Izabel : **Et bien... J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Merci est sans aucun doute de circonstance ! ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Hedwige : **kikoo toi ! Suis bien contente de te voir! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à ton mail, je dois le faire demain, normalement. Un auteur de talent ? Je ne relèverai pas... ^^ Ce qui est bien avec une fic en lettre, c que c très facile à écrire ! Donc, g déjà 5 Lettre de faite et la 6 est commencée... La finirait sûrement aujourd'hui... Moi aussi j'aime ce genre de fic... C dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas plus... T'inquiète, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire également ! ^^ Bon, je file, Il me reste peu de temps avant de céder ma place à ma mère... 

Pour le petit message que tu as mis en dessous de ta review... Heu, merci d'inciter les autres lecteurs ! lolll 

**Cyngathi : **Que dire à ça ? Voilà la suite et... Merci ! ^^

**Ccilia : **Mais nan, c pas moi qui écris la lettre à H ! Bon, c vrai qu'on y retrouve mon style, mais bon... Gt de super bonne humeur ! Et tu vas voir que mon caractère se retrouve aussi dans la lettre 2 ! et  3... et 4... Et toute sans doute ! ^^ Merci pour la review ! contente que ça t'ai fait rire !

**Alex-13 : **Machiavélique ? Nan... Je pense que ça sera bien. Je n'en suis pas encore sûre, ce n'est que le début ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Vi, tu l'as lue en premier ! Diable ! Je viens de réaliser que je ne t'avais pas encore laisser de review ! promis, j'y passe après ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Voilà la réponse ! Je travail ! Déjà 6 lettres d'écrites ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Bisous ! 

**Celinette : **Sur ta faim ? Voilà de quoi apaisé ton estomac... enfin, façon de parler ! Vi, je continue plus que jamais et je suis super motivée pour cette fic !Bien sûr que ça mérite une réponse ! Bah, tu sais, écrire une lettre, c ce qu'il y a de plus facile ! Plus facile de dire en face, en tt cas... Mais bon, chacun son avis ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !  ^^

**Mimille : **Ce qu'il va se passer ? Bonne question... J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop moi-même... Nous le découvrirons ensembles ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! ça fait plaisir ! 

Et voilàà ! La prochaine sera la réponse de Ginny ! A + et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! 


	3. Lettre 3

Lettre 3

     Cher Harry, 

     Je n'y croyais pas !! Quand j'ai vu Hedwige arriver, se posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir des filles, j'ai vraiment cru que je rêvais. Non, récapitulation ! Quand j'ai vu Hedwige, je me suis dit : 'Tiens... Hedwige...' ! Il m'a fallut cinq minutes pour me dire que c'était ta chouette et qu'elle transportait avec elle une lettre pour moi, ta réponse. 

     Je ne me suis pas jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps à cause des cours. Bien heureusement, d'ailleurs, car si je m'étais jetée, je n'aurai pas reçu ta réponse. Je suis contente de savoir que tu acceptes ma correspondance, mais, maintenant, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire... Je croyais tellement que tu n'y prêterais pas d'attention... 

     Est-ce une impression, ou est-ce que ça ne va pas très bien avec Ron et Hermione ? Depuis un petit temps déjà, Colin, ton fidèle et dévoué esclave, ne cesse de me remplir la tête de : 'Et Harry n'est pas allé manger avec eux ! Je l'ai entendu crier à Ron qu'il était un idiot...' et bla bla bla... Il faut dire que je n'ai pas pour habitude de l'écouter parler car l'entendre radoter sur ton compte est tout bonnement insupportable ! Non pas que ça me dérange de savoir tes moindres faits et gestes mais, franchement, en quoi le fait que tu te sois un jour pris les pieds dans le tapis de la salle commune pour finir la tête dans la cheminée (éteinte, heureusement) pourrait m'intéresser ? Et encore, je ne te parle pas des '17h00, Harry se gratte la tête. 17h01, il soupir', marqués dans son carnet spécial HP... Mais pour en revenir au principal, même si Colin ne m'en parlait pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, j'aurai très bien remarqué que ça ne va pas entre vous trois. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi ? 

     Je suis ravie de savoir que tu acceptes de correspondre avec moi ! Mais je l'ai déjà dis, ça... Oui, bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps d'écrire une autre lettre... J'ai botanique dans quinze minutes, oh, joie éternelle... Toi, tu n'aimes pas potion, moi, c'est botanique. Merlin soit loué, Neville est là pour m'aider. Sans son aide constante, j'aurais probablement loupé une année tant je suis nulle dans cette matière ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de potion ! Je me débrouille très bien et Rogue, quand on le connaît bien, n'est pas si désagréable. Ben quoi, ne fais ne fait pas cette tête de poisson hors de l'eau, c'est la stricte vérité ! Il a même accepté de me laisser sa classe pour mes révisions. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, même s'il passe son temps à m'enlever dix points à chaque heure de cours simplement parce que je l'interromps avec mes questions non-pertinente... Pourtant, j'estime que de savoir si le fait que ma potion dégage une odeur d'œuf pourri au lieu d'œuf caillé est normal ! 

     Flûte ! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Je finirai après Botanique ou bien pendant... Ça dépendra de ce qu'on y verra... 

     Botanique est finit ! Oh, Merlin, quel cauchemar ! Neville va encore avoir du boulot ce soir avec moi ! Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose que les cours. Par exemple, Raspoutine ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour son comportement ! Je crois qu'il porte tout simplement bien son nom... Je n'ose pas trop imaginer comment se conduit Adolf... Je te jure, Dumbledore a vraiment de drôle d'idée pour les noms des hiboux ! Cette fois, je t'envoie... Archimède... Ce n'est pas plus rassurant. Il y avait aussi Pythagore de libre, mais je trouvais qu'il avait un drôle de regard. Tous les autres hiboux sont partis à cause de la période de Noël. D'ailleurs ! Question ! Est-ce que tu pars pour Noël ? Je crois savoir que Maman t'a invité, de même qu'Hermione, à le passer à la maison... Moi, j'y vais ! Rien ne vaut un Noël chez les Weasley, crois-moi ! 

     Bon, je file, en espérant n'avoir rien oublié... (relis ta lettre et puis la mienne rapidement...) Ah ! Si ! J'aimerais, s'il te plaît, que notre correspondance reste privée ! Non pas que ça me dérange qu'on sache que nous nous échangeons des lettres, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un Ron sur-protecteur qui vérifie tout mon courrier et un Colin surexcité qui tourne autour de moi en me suppliant de lui révéler le contenu de nos échanges ! 

     Merci de ta compréhension, 

     Ginny. 

###################################################################

Je sais ! Je sais ! JE SAIS !!! J'avais dis jeudi ! Et ça ne vient qu'aujourd'hui... Mais faut comprendre ! Hier, gt tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie en cours !!! Mais bon, je me rattrape autant que je peux ! Et je publie aujourd'hui ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**RAR :**

**Finelame86 : **Génial ? Merci ! Vi, tte ma fic sera sous forme de lettre ! pas un instant, je ne reviendrai au mode normal ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bien expliquer dans le courrier de nos deux persos... A la prochaine et merci pour la review !!

**Misslulu : **... Tu es très rassurante dans le genre ! lolll Merci pour les compliments, même si ça me fait rougir à tt les coups... J'espère que cette lettre t'a plue !! 

**Aurélia : **je me dépêche, promis ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Vi, les lettres deviendront de plus en plus intime ! Faut juste un peu de patience ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **C pas grave de la voir tard ! C vraiment gentil de reviewé ! ^^

**Alex-13 : **Heu... Elle va pas se jeter de la tour ! ^^ Pas que je sache, en tt cas ! loll Merci pou la review

**Cyngathi : **loll ! tjs aussi drôle, t'es review ! Contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! A la prochaine ! 

**Hedwige : **Kikoo toi ! G commencé ton mail, mais je me suis aperçue en catastrophe que j'avais oublié de publier mon chap, donc... t'inquiète, je répondrai ! Ou je trouve mes titres de disserts ? Dans les coins sombres et lugubre de mon cerveau ! lollll ! Un Harry qui se lance des fleurs ? Ke nenni ma chère ! La preuve, il a dit que Mystérieux lui semblait trop mélo, donc, il ne l'a pas dit !! ^^ Je suis contente que te chap t'es plu ! Pour Magnétique, y'a pas de quoi ! j'avais fait plein de fautes ! 

**Celinette : **Calé pour la nuit ? Voilà qui me rassure ! Si jamais tu as encore faim de chap et bien, ct la suite ! ^^ Nan, i faut pas penser à l'après ! Fin, je dis ça, mais j'y penserai sûrement, si je devais le faire ! loll ! Merci pour la review ! 

**Sandelana : **Arf ! Suis de nouveau toute rouge ! Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Si tu lis mes autres fics, je te souhaite bonne chance ! Surtout pour 'Futur et mésaventure' qui est très longue... Mais je ne vais pas te décourager ! ^^ Merci pour la review ! 

**Lyrilia : **Que dire, si ce n'est remercier ? Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise ! 

**DW : **Salut toi ! comment va depuis... tt à l'heure ? lolll ! Suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour la review ! ^^ (Vi, c moi, Sévie ! ^^ et Umbre) 

**Mag : **Je sais pas comment ça se fait, g reçu ta review 4 fois ! loll ! C gentil de dire que je suis ton auteur favori ! Mais g le visage cramoisi, now ! Merci pour ta review ! 

**Marion-moune : **Nan, pas 6 pages, 6 lettres ! Et c déjà bien ! Vi, C de l'esclavagisme ! Non mais ! Comment ça va finir ? un peu de patience, voyons... 

**Mélissandre : **Nan, je lâche pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aime trop ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Deedlit : **Toi et tes compliments, je te jure ! EN tt cas, je te félicite ! Tu me fais tte mes reviews le même jour ! loll ! C bien ça ! Pour la sublimité des lettres, pour l'instant, elle est un peu désuète, mais ça s'améliora avec le temps... Et très vite ! loll ! Nan, je lâche pas ! Tu m'as déjà vu lâcher une fic ? loll ! 

J'y ai ru à ton idem ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à descendre !!! C vrai que H ressemble à celui de f et mésa et Souvenir ? ça serait bien, ça ! Certains de mes lecteurs le trouvent nombriliste... J'espère que tout le monde ne le perçoit pas comme ça... Ce que je prévois comme suite ? Mystère !! Voilà déjà un petit aperçu dans ce nouveau chap !! Où ça va mener ? Tu verras ! suis sadique, hein ? bon, allez... Je te donne un indice. Dans les couples d'hétéro, celui de Gin/H est mon favoris... ça te renseigne ? Lolll ! Allez, je file ! A la prochaine ! 


	4. Lettre 4

Lettre 4

     Chère Ginny, 

     Archimède est bien mieux que Raspoutine. En fait, il s'est présenté à moi avec noblesse et fierté. Je crois que s'il avait été vêtu d'un costume de majordome, je n'aurai même pas été surpris. Néanmoins, je dois te dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Dumbledore a de drôles d'idées pour les noms des hiboux. Et je te confirme que je ne préfère pas recevoir Adolf... Ce nom ne m'inspire pas du tout... 

     Je me doute bien que tu ne t'es pas jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie, sinon, tu ne serais pas là pour m'écrire ! (rire) 

     Ce que tu me dis à propos de Colin me terrifie ! C'est à ce point là ? Rassure-moi, il ne passe pas ses nuits dans un sac de couchage devant la porte de mon dortoir, au moins ? Si tu dis oui, je hurle ! Sincèrement, ce type me fait peur ! À toujours roder autour de moi... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de si intéressant ? J'ai sauvé l'école... deux fois, d'accord... Je suis le survivant, et alors ? Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant de l'école, je ne passe pas pour autant tout mon temps à lui cirer les chaussures tout en lui tendant un carnet d'autographe ! Je devrai essayer un jour... Juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferait ! (air sadique) 

     Ron et Hermione ? Oh, et bien, ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'entend plus très bien, c'est juste que... Ils m'énervent !!! Depuis qu'ils sortent ensembles, ils sont vraiment insupportables ! Ron est devenu acharné de travail pour faire plaisir à 'Sa Mione' et Hermione me répète sans cesse que je devrais 'Prendre exemple sur son petit amour'. Petit amour d'un mètre quatre-vingt ! Sans compter que dès qu'il y a un problème, Hermione me hurle dessus, et ça, même si je ne suis pas responsable. Résultat, Ron vient me trouver et me dire que je devrais avoir honte de mettre Hermione en colère. Et pour ajouter à leur ardoise, il arrive que les deux tourtereaux m'ignorent pendant toute une journée et que, le lendemain, ils viennent me trouver, plein de remontrances, parce que 'Je boudais la veille' !! Ils ont sérieusement besoin de se calmer, ces deux là ! On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais à ce point là !! 

     Problème en Botanique ? Bah, moi, ça n'est pas ma matière préférée, mais je me débrouille. Je suis meilleur en métamorphose, sortilèges et DCFM... Pour Rogue, je sais que ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Mais il me hait ! Et je ne peux pas vraiment lui dévouer un respect illimité quand cet énergumène passe son temps à insulter mes parents à tout va ou encore à me dire que ma tête va finir par ne plus passer les portes ! Je crois qu'il ne me comprend pas. Ou Plutôt, qu'il ne me connaît pas. Il croit que je jouis de cette popularité qui m'entoure alors que moi, la première chose qui me vient en tête quand on prononce le mot célébrité c'est 'Cauchemar'. Vraiment, je ne supporte pas ça ! Forcément, comment un enfant qui a été traité de monstre toute son enfance et considéré comme une parfaite femme de ménage pourrait-il, du jour au lendemain, se retrouver propulsé dans un monde où on l'adule pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvient même pas ?! Je vais te dire moi, la première fois que j'ai vu des personnes me regarder comme si j'étais un roi, j'ai voulu rentrer me cacher dans le manteau d'Hagrid. Je suis sûr qu'il a des poches assez grandes pour que je puisse y rentrer ! 

     Dis-moi, avec Neville, ça a l'air d'être bien parti... Non pas que je sois curieux (juste un peu) mais, tout comme Ron, je constate que vous êtes fort proches tous les deux... Ah ! Je me fais l'impression d'être une de ces petites collégiennes gloussantes et en quête d'histoires captivantes... Mais bon... ça faisait longtemps que je me posais la question... 

     Oui, ta mère m'a invité à passer Noël avec votre famille et non, je n'irai pas. Me retrouver seul dans la Tour me fera du bien pour réfléchir un peu et puis, avec un peu de chance, Ron et Hermione vont se rendre compte de leur comportement intolérable, bien que je n'ai pas trop d'espoir sur ce point là. 

     Je vais m'arrêter là ! Je suis assez fatigué et j'ai encore un devoir de divination à faire avant de dormir... Quoi que, je pourrai toujours lui faire croire que j'ai vu dans les étoiles que si je le faisais, il m'arriverait encore plus de malheurs que prévu... Trelawney est assez frappée que pour me croire... Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire... 

     Bonne nuit à toi et à demain, 

     Harry. 

PS : Fais attention à Rogue, le fait qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il t'autorise à venir dans sa classe me semble louche, Merlin sait ce qu'il peut lui passer par la tête... 

##############################################

Arf ! Je suis encore en retard ! Merdouille ! Et moi qui avait dit tout les mardis et jeudis... Nan, pas mordre les doigts ! Gentil bébête... Heu, nan, c rien, je parlais à mon furet ! ^________^ (mdr) Donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons... Heu, nan, g pas de moutons, ne cherchez pas après !! (c pas grave... Je suis encore de bonne humeur (malheur ! horreur ! pauvre de vous !) ! 

Donc, je disais que je suis en retard... Mais c un retard contrôlé ! Je m'explique ! Demain, je pars en excursion avec l'école et cela, toute la journée. Donc, je n'aurai pas le temps de publier. Aussi ai-je décidé de publier aujourd'hui et... Vendredi ! Non, allons, ne hurlez pas ! 

Cool, une musique que j'aime bien et super motivante... Oui, bon, je délire, je passe Au RAR avant de vous faire tous fuirent ! ^^ (G bu du sprit, en fait... Et ça a tendance à me... faire perdre la tête... ça encore plus d'effet que le café, sur moi, alors... ^________^) 

RAR… Une musique moins marrante… Pas grave, je chante qd même... Je connais même pas les paroles... Je disais quoi, déjà ? A ! Oui ! RAR…

**Hedwige : **Merdouille ! Ton mail ! C décidé, qd g fini ça, j'y répond ! Nan, franchement, g honte ! Rectification ! L'école doit avoir honte ! C'est elle qui me tue au travail ! Non mais ! Ecole de mes... (oh, une zolie musique...) Comment ça, trop court ?? G une idée ! Je t'engage comme dactilo ! Tu dois taper aussi vite que je parle ! (bonne chance !!) Et tu seras payer avec des cacahuètes !!! ça te va ? Mdr ! Nan, sans blague ! C dure d'écrire quand tu es crevée !! Crois-moi ! ... ... ... ... ... Voilà ! je suis allée faire rentrer mon chien... Tu t'en fous, je sais ! Mais ça me fait marrer de tout raconter ! mdr ! Mais si, voyons, Rogue peut-être gentil... Quand il se reçoit un grand coup sur la tête... Rogue avec une sucette et habillé en rose ! Mdr ! J'ai dit que gt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?? Merci pour la review et bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Cyngathi : **Dans une interro sur HP, je crois que tu serai mal barre ! Oui, Neville est dans la classe de H ! Qd à un couple Gin/Nev... Nan mais ça va pas ?? Je suis fan de H/Gin, pas de la belle et l'abruti ! (dsl pour les fans de Neville ( ça existe ??)) T'es sûre de vouloir aller à l'hôpital ? Avec ce que tu m'as raconté dans les reviews de f et mésa... Moi, je serai plutôt méfiante ! mdr ! 

**Mapa : **Mdr ! Moi aussi, g bien aimé le bout de la chute de H ! Je me le visualisais dans la tête (et je le fais encore maintenant... Morte de rire !!) Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Misslulu : **... Dis-moi, tu suis des étude de psychopathe ? mdr ! Aah... Des compliments ! ça fait tjs plaisir à recevoir ! lolll ! Bien sûre que je continue les autres fics ! Même si je me réjouis d'en avoir une en moins ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de fic, g Souvenir à faire... Michi bcp pour la review ! Et repose-toi ! 

**Phénix20 : **Ct marrant de lire ta review ! A mon avis, qd tu l'as envoyé, ff.net déconnait parce que y'avais plein de symbole bizarre... G du la déchiffré péniblement et courageusement... Mais ct marrant ! loll Mon résumé est pas bien ? Meuh... (ça, c le cris de la vache, normalement, mais chez moi, ça veux dire un mais déçu et regard larmoyant)... C vrai qu'il est nul ! mdr ! Mais bon ! T'es qd même là ! *____* Merci bcp pour la review ! Et contente que ça te plaise !! 

**Mag : **Pô grave, allons ! ^^ Aussi géniale que les autres ? Tu lis mes autres fics (pourquoi ai-je l'impression de poser une question débile ??) Bah, mes profs ont l'habitude de me voir m'endormir en classe ! Surtout ma prof d'anglais !! « Carol ! Tu dors ! » et moi : « Nan ! » et elle : « Si » et moi : « Si vous voulez ! » mdr ! Qd aux fautes d'orthos, c pas grave ! on en fait tous ! ^^ Merci pour cette review ! ^^ 

Aurélia : Accro ? Aïe ! j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Moi, ça va, g tte la suite... Enfin... La suite jusqu'à la lettre 6, mais bon... ^^ Terminer en Romance ? Pour le savoir, il suffit de savoir quel est mon couple préféré avec H... Et pour le savoir, c très simple... Je n'aime pas Cho Chnag, je vois tjs Hermione avec Ron, et les autres filles de Gryff, on les connais pas assez ! Qui reste-t-il ?? Mdr ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! 

DW : Tu sais tjs pas quoi dire ? bah, qd c comme ça, moi, je parle de la météo ! mdr ! En tt cas, tu avances vite dans f et mésa ! Bien ! ^^ 

Celinette : Boulimique à ma fic ? heu... Merci ! ^^ Je sais pas si Gin est mentalement scène d'esprit nan... Mais c des choses qui arrivent ! L'année dernière, j'avais une prof super tyrannique en anglais... Elle est partie et... Elle me manque ! De qui je vais me foutre si elle est plus là ?? Mdr ! Pour la réaction de H et bien... Ct dans cette lettre ! ^^ Et pour noël aussi, c mit ici Tt vient à point à qui c attendre ! loll ! En effet, ça risquerait 'être un joyeux noël... Moi, ça me ferai marrer ! loll Merci pour ta review ! Biz ! 

Lyrilia : En effet, qui en rêverai pas de faire correspondance avec H... (Severus Rogue et Voldemort ? Mdr !) Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

Mel Potter :  Bah, c pas grave de pas reviewé à chaque fois ! Comme je le dis tjs, l'important est de venir faire un petit coucou de temps en temps ! Bah, il faut bien que je motive les lecteurs à poursuivre ! mdr ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ! Merci bcp ! 

Tiffany Shin : Et ouais ! Gin et les plantes, ça fait 5000 ! mdr ! Les jumeaux ? Une crise ? Bah, na, ils le savent pas ! Même Ron n'est pas au courant ! Mais bon, ça, c vrai que je ne le dis pas dans ma fic ! Moi, je lui proposerai bien une occupation, au Colin ! Se suicider ! ça nous ferait des vacs !! Lolll ! Merci pour ta review !! 

Karelle : Si Gin et H vont finir ensembles... Mhmm... Merlin seul le sait... Enfin, nan, je le sais aussi ! loll ! Je ne sais pas si je vais le dire... ça enlève de la surprise... Oh, allez, je vais être gentille ! la réponse tu auras en associant les unes après les autres la 15ième, 21ième et 9ième lettres dans l'ordre donné ! loll ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

Gandalf le blanc : Tu connais la citadelle et tu ne l'as pas lu ! SACRILEGE ! loll ! Nan, je t'enverrai pas ma main ! j'en ai encore besoin pour écrire mes fics ! ^^ Merci bcp pour te review ! ^^ 

NaNa : Kikoo ! Répondre à tes deux reviews... J'en ai eu deux ?? Ah ! vi ! Alors, la première ! La meilleure fic ? Mince alors, je suis encore tte rouge ! C malin ça ! Merci pour tt c compliments, c très gentils ! Dsl de pas avoir répondu à ta première review plutôt, mais je l'ai reçu après avoir publier le 3 ! ^^ (Seconde review) Ouais, Rogue peut être gentil ! Ron est un idiot finit, pourtant, ... Nan, je peux pas le dire, ça appartient au cinq ! ^^ Sais jamais, si tu l'as pas lu... (ce qui est mon cas, même si je sais l'histoire dans les grandes lignes !) Bah, tu sais, je supporte plutôt bien la fatigue... Je dore 6h par nuit ! en temps d'exam, c deux ! loll ! Mais je ferai attention, promis ! Merci pour ta review et de t'inquiéter de ma santé ! Personne ne l'a encore fait ! (tous des exploiteurs ! mdr) A la prochaine ! ^^ 

Et voilààà ! A Vendredi ! ^____^


	5. Lettre 5

Lettre 5

     Cher Harry, 

     Si Archimède te plaît, alors c'est vendu ! Je le garde ! Enfin... Façon de parler, vu qu'il appartient à l'école ! 

     Je te rassure, Colin ne campe pas devant la porte de ton dortoir... Pas encore ! Nan, je plaisante, ne tire pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Le jour où tu te prosterneras devant Dumbledore, par pitié, préviens-moi ! Je veux à tout prix prendre des photos ! 

     Houla la ! Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller avec mon frère et Hermione... C'est même pire que ce que je croyais ! Peut-être devriez-vous discuter ? Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, vous vous hurlez dessus au moins trois fois par semaine... Mais je sais pas, prends-les une fois dans une salle de classe isolée et dis leur simplement ce que tu penses ! Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps ! Ou la situation n'en sera que pire à exposer. 

     La haine que Rogue a pour tes parents est donc si grande ? J'en avais déjà vaguement entendu parler, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave... Mais il y a un point que je voudrais que tu m'explique... si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire entre toi et tes tuteurs ? Depuis un bon bout de temps, déjà, une rumeur court dans les couloirs de l'école, disant que tu les détestes. Si je me souviens bien, d'ailleurs, cette rumeur t'a porté préjudice par le passé... Mais j'aimerai bien savoir. Ron m'a raconté que, avant ta deuxième année, lorsqu'il était venu te chercher avec la Ford Anglia de papa, tu étais enfermé dans ta chambre avec des barreaux à la fenêtre... Était-ce vrai ou juste une simple histoire pour attendrir maman ? Mais je pose trop de question, je ne veux pas te gêner... 

     Neville ? Heu... Là, vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question ! Est-ce que tu as suivi un cours spécial : 'Comment gêner Ginny Weasley ?' ?... Bon... Jusqu'ici, tu as été sincère avec moi et je trouverai bien un moyen de te renvoyer la balle 'Point Personnel et très embarrassant' un de ces jours. Et attention ! Tu devras y répondre ! Comme moi je vais le faire maintenant. 

     Le sujet Neville est un point trouble... Non pas que j'ai des sentiments extrêmement gênants envers lui, mais... Et bien disons qu'en fait, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Il est attendrissant et vraiment gentil... Et s'il me demandait de sortir avec lui, je... Et bien oui, je crois que j'accepterai, bien que je n'en sois pas sûre... J'ai peur qu'il ne s'attache à moi, alors que je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments pour lui... En fait... J'ai... comment dire ? Flashé sur quelqu'un d'autre... Mais cette personne... Non, elle n'est pas prise mais... indisponible serait le mot. Et ne me demande pas de te dire qui c'est, je refuse ! Tout simplement et tout bonnement ! Jusqu'ici, ça a été un secret très bien gardé, je ne voudrais pas qu'il le sache. Pas tant que je ne serai pas prête à lui parler... Mais je m'égare de nouveau. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes petits problèmes de cœur complètement idiots et futiles ! 

     Parlons plutôt de toi ! Je ne sais presque rien de toi. Je connais ton Histoire, avec un grand H, ainsi, tu vois de laquelle je parle exactement. Mais à part ça, rien. Ou quasi rien ! J'aimerai bien te connaître un peu mieux. En fait... J'aimerai que... Qu'on soit ami. Bien sûr, tu peux refuser, mais... Enfin, bon, voilà, ma demande est faite ! 

     C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas passer Noël avec nous ! On se serait bien amusé ! Enfin... C'est ton choix et je ne vais pas essayer de te changer. Je t'en verrais une carte ! Comme ça, tu ne seras pas trop seul ! Surtout que tout les Gryffondor s'en vont, cette fois. D'un côté, tu n'en seras que plus libre pour réfléchir. Mais si tu t'ennuis trop, je t'autorise, oh, bonne âme que je suis, à venir à la maison ! Et on dit merci ! Je plaisante ! 

     Bon ! Moi aussi, j'ai écrit cette lettre fort tard... Je suis fatiguée et j'ai un contrôle demain en métamorphose ! 

     Bonne nuit à toi aussi, 

     Ginny.

PS : Merci d'accepter de garder le secret ! Et oui, je ferai attention à Rogue ! Je m'en méfie toujours, de toute manière... 

RPS : Est-ce que Trelawney a gobé ton idée ?

##############################################

Et me revoilà, comme promis ! Je crois que je vais rester à publier tt les vendredi et mercredi... C plus facile... Même si, quand je vais publier f et mésa le mercredi, ça va faire mal... tte c RAR à faire... Personne n'a envie d'être mon répondeur personnel ? Sérieux ! c fatiguant ! lol ! et ça fait mal au dos ! Pis en plus, je suis partie à écrire pour toute la nuit... Merlin soit loué, il existe le café !! (je fais des verres ! lolll) Bon, j'ai pas bcp de temps, c parti pour les RAR... 

**RAR : **

**Œil-De-Nuit : **Aaah... que je prends plaisir à écrire ce nom et à répondre à cette review... Je me demande pourquoi... mdr ! C vrai que la citadelle est... fabuleuse ! Extraordinaire ! Génial ! Incroyable ! Un chef d'œuvre !! *______* Moi, dans l'ordre, c La citadelle, HP et SDA... Mais bon, c mit dans mon profil, je crois... Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait plus que plaisir ! C'est agréable de savoir qu'il existe des fans de la citadelle ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **Salut toi ! Les frapper ? Moi, je les empalerait ! Mdr ! faut être taré pour aimer Ron, si tu veux mon avis ! Anguille sous Roche avec Neville ? ... Cette lettre te renseignera ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! 

**Celinette : **Un peu de patience, voyons ! Et c'est tombé le jour de ton annif ?? Joyeux anniversaire !!! ça te fais quel âge ? Et si, Ron et Hermione sont comme ça... Mais tu sais ce que c'est... L'amour... (ou l'entêtement, tu choisis... mdr) Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aime les histoires qui finissent bien... ^________^ Bisous ! 

**Cyngathi : **détournement d'ambulance ? Bah, g détourné le bateau de mon parrain, une fois... L'était dans une cric pour l'amarré... et moi, je l'ai fait démarré... Et je me suis cassé... (encore des rimes ! loll) Faut dire que je suis pas allée loin, mais bon... Intempestifs ? Qui est fait à contretemps, se produit mal à propos, malvenu, inopportun. Ze connais bien ma leçon de vocabulaire, moi ! ^_______^ Comment Nev fait pour donner des cours à Gin ? Ben, s'il est dans la classe supérieur, il peut lui expliquer ce qu'elle a pas compris pendant les heures de libres ce qu'il a vu l'année avant et qu'elle a pas compris ! Tu suis ? Bon, je file ! G une radio à torturer ! ^____^

**Phénix20 : **Heu... que dire si ce n'est que ta patience à payer ! Deux jours, c chiant à attendre, je trouve ! Par qu'on sait que c proche, mais ça prend tant de temps à venir... Je me réjouis pas d'être le 1 Décembre... Mais je dois bien y passer ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Mag : **Joli ? Carol ? (Sans e, le mien... Celui qui a écris mon nom à la commune savait pas écrire et il m'a amputé d'un e, le crétin ! loll !) Moi, je connaissais un dromadaire appelé Carol... Ceux de ma classe se sont moqué de moi à cause de ça, les vilains... (air boudeur) Nan, ct pas moi ! loll ! Bon ben, ct la suite. Pour les autres, faudra attendre... Je ne sais pas si tu lis tte les autres, mais si oui, je travail à Souvenir, f et mésa n'avance pas (vu que je m'occupe de souvenir) et Cœur de cristal sort demain... Si j'arrive à finir ce satané chap... Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Aurélia : **ça fait vraiment bizarre. G une fille dans ma classe qui s'appelle Aurélia et g l'impression de lui parler ! loll ! mais bon revenons à ma RAR... Accro ? ça me flatte ! je l'avais pas dis avant, au moins ? histoire que je me répète pas ! lolll ! PQ les autres lettres ne paraissent pas encore ? Et bien, parce que je préfère avoir de l'avance. Ça me permet d'être plus libre pour faire les suivante lettre. D'ailleurs, cette nuit, g l'intention d'aller jusqu'à la 15 ! Mais bon, ce n'est que l'intention... Si j'arrivait à finir cette fic avant la fin du week-end, ça serait génial ! Ainsi, je pourrai publier tout les jours... Mais tant qu'elle sera pas finie chez moi, ça prendra du temps ! ^^  Neville et Ginny... attends, je reviens, je vais vomir ! loll ! Nan, ne saute pas par la fenêtre ! je suis contre ce couple, t'as rien à craindre ! Par contre, moi, je vais me chercher un CD... Les miens m'énervent... *par en courant, monte les escaliers, trifouillent dans ses CD et redescend* Voilà ! des zik manga... y'a rien de mieux ! loll ! J'espère que tu es tjs vivante ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^

**Harry Gryffondor : **G bien faillit marqué Harry Potter... L'habitude, sans doute ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Kikoo toi ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ! nan, t'es pas conne ! t'es juste distraite ! ^^ Et moi, je me choutte au café mais je me sens plus fatigué... Y'a qlq chose d'illogique, la dedans... Je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais pas me retenir ! G des ailes, ma chère ! lolll Moi ? De Drôle d'idée ? A peiiinneee... ^^ loll ! Vi, ce vendredi. Pas celui de la saint Glinglin ! (expression belge). Bon, je te laisse... Mon ordi va planté... Merci pour tes reviews ! 

**Misslulu : **Heureusement qu tu m'as envoyée cette review, j'allai oublié de publier tant gt prise dans ma rédaction de fic ! lolll (Et dans mon insertion du plus grand nombres de tasse de café dans le gosier... La nuit va être longue ! ^________^... Tu traduis cette merveilleuse fic écrite par Frizzy ?? très bonne idée ! J'adore cette fic ! je ne me risque pas à écrire le nom en anglais ou Word va déconner... Me fais chiez aujourd'hui, celui-là, c pas croyable ! Voldie en prof ? Bah, c pas pire que Lucifer! Word a du entendre que je disais qu'il me faisait chiez, il recommence c petite déconnade... tt comme ma radio... Y'en a un des deux qui va voler... En rajouter une couche ? Frotte manche va ! lolll ! je plaisante ! Contente  que mon histoire te touche et te plaise, en tt cas. (Que je t'aime, que je t'aime... C pas grave... Ma radio remarche ! lollll !) Allez, je file ! Si tu ne l'as pas vu apparaître ce soir, attaque ff.net parce que , chez moi, l'est... 19h22... Je clôture cette séance de Review avec toi... Donc... Le temps de publier... 19h32 ! ^^ A la prochaine ! 


	6. Lettre 6

Lettre 6

     Chère Ginny,

     Je suis désolé pour mon retard. Ça fait deux jours que j'ai reçu ta lettre, mais je n'ai pas su te répondre plus tôt. Non pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais j'avais vraiment trop de devoirs... Mais voilà, je suis libre ! Vive le week-end ! Enfin, je me plains, mais, l'année prochaine, quand je sortirai, je serrai probablement effondré de quitter Poudlard... 

     J'essayerai de suivre ton conseil concernant Ron et Hermione. Ça pourrait marcher... Même si j'ai de sacrés doutes ! 

     Si la haine de Rogue est grande ?? La terre n'est pas assez grande pour la tenir dans son intégralité ! Si la haine était un escalier, on pourrait aller jusqu'au soleil ! 

     Expliquer le cas Dursley ? Et bien, non, ça ne me dérange pas. Parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire ! Pour eux, je suis un  monstre, une aberration qu'il faut supprimer, écraser. Que dire de plus ? Ils m'ont plutôt maltraité étant enfant, sans toute fois me battre... Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai dire de plus... En fait, je n'aime pas parler d'eux... Pour ce qui est de l'histoire des barreaux à ma fenêtre, c'est malheureusement vrai. À cause de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont puni... Et ils ont scellé chaque sortie de ma chambre. Mais c'est loin, maintenant. C'est presque devenu flou dans ma mémoire. Hermione dit que c'est parce que mon inconscient ne veut pas se souvenir de ça. Je crois qu'elle a raison. Je n'aime pas me le rappeler... 

     Ainsi, tu n'es pas indifférente à Neville... C'est une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il est toujours si content de te retrouver pour les leçons de botanique... Mais, Ginny, si je peux te donner un conseil, ne le laisse pas rêver. Si tu es amoureuse d'un autre, alors dis-lui ! Avant qu'il ne soit plus attaché à toi qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il faut dire que c'est facile de t'apprécier. Tu es quelqu'un de sympathique par nature et j'avoue prendre un grand plaisir à nos échanges... Pour l'autre garçon, si tu ne veux pas me dire son nom, soit, je respecte ta décision... Mais je suis d'un naturel curieux... Puis-je au moins te poser des questions sur lui ? Juste pour récolter des indices, ici, et là ? Je peux ? 

     Parler de moi... Il faut savoir ce que tu entends par parler de moi ! Que veux-tu savoir ? Que veux-tu que je dise ? Ma vie n'est pas intéressante. Elle se résume en deux mots : Voldemort, Guerre. Mon Histoire que tu connais si bien possède de nombreux coins d'ombre que le... 'Public' ne connaît pas. Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne révéleras rien de ce que je pourrais te dire... Mais je ne suis pas prêt à en parler tout de suite... 

     Ne me demande pas pourquoi je te fais confiance, je ne le sais pas. C'est quelque chose, dans tes yeux, quand tu regardes pensivement tes devoirs et que, soudain, ils s'illuminent de compréhension, une lueur de victoire dans tes prunelles bleutées. Ou encore dans l'amitié qui transparaît sur ton visage quand une de tes amies vient te trouver, appelant à l'aide... Mais une fois de plus, je m'égare. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris ça, je pensais juste à toi... Et là, je me demande si je ne vais pas recommencer cette lettre ! Mais bon, ça serait inutile. Je le pense, autant être sincère. 

     Moi aussi, j'aimerai mieux te connaître ! Savoir ce que tu aimes, ce qui te fait rire ou te rend triste. Tes goûts, tes rêves, tes envies. À me dire que tu ne sais rien de moi, je m'aperçois que, moi non plus, je ne te connais pas. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme la sœur de Ron ces six dernières années. En septembre de cette année, je t'ai vue comme une jol… heu... jeune fille rêveuse. Et maintenant, c'est une amie que je rencontre dans les couloirs et à qui je souris. C'est à une amie que je dis bonjour chaque matin. Ron me regarde bizarrement à cause de ça... Mais je lui ai dis que tu m'avais demandé de t'aider en DCFM... Il a gobé l'histoire, le... je ne dirai pas le mot... Donc, pour ta question : Pouvons-nous être ami ? Je te réponds que je te considère déjà comme telle !

     Arrête de parler de Noël, tu vas me faire changer d'avis ! Mais non, je resterai ! Ma décision est prise ! Je t'enverrai une carte aussi ! C'est gentil de me donner l'autorisations de vous rejoindre ! Vraiment trop aimable ! Je te promets que si je m'ennuie, je vous rejoindrai aussitôt ! Même si j'ai des doutes. Un Noël en solitaire, y'a rien de mieux que pour réfléchir... 

     Ton contrôle en métamorphose c'est bien passé ? J'espère que oui. Moi, Trelawney a gobé mon histoire ! Pire, elle a repris l'affaire en disant qu'elle avait lu la même chose... tu parles ! Elle ne saurait rien lire dans les étoiles, même si elles se déplaçaient toutes pour former un message clair et concis ! Quelle nulle ! Bon, allez, je vais te laisser là ! 

     Beaux rêves, chère amie ! 

     Harry. 

##############################################

Prosternez-vous devant le Dieu des bonnes idées car sans lui, vous n'auriez pas la lettre 6 ! Je m'explique ! Je suis tellement fatiguée que si je n'avais pas quelques lettres à l'avance, vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre parce que là, je n'ai qu'un désir : DORMIR !! Sans rire, g dormir, en trois nuit, douze heures ! DOUZE HEURES !! ça n'a jamais été plus pénible... Mais voilà la lettre 6 ! Je vais tt de même vérifier, au cas où je me serai gourré de doc... Ah, nan, c le bon ! ^^ 

**RAR : (15 reviews à faire, ça me tue !! je veux faire dodo !!!)**

**Tiffany : **... Je suis fainéante aujourd'hui... ça va donc se résumer à peu... Tu m'as déjà vu écrire une fic ou Gin et H ne sortaient pas ensemble quand ils en sont les héros ?? Non mais ! Merci pour ta review... (vais finir par copier cette phrase et me contenter de la coller à chaque fois, vu que je la mets tt le temps... Quel originalité... -__- )

**Celinette : **Zour ! En effet, on se demande ! Franchement, à pars le concerné, je parie que même le petit africain paumé en pleine cambrousse a deviné ! loll ! 25 ans ? Bah, c bien, comme âge, non ? Moi, j'en ai que 17 et je suis prête à mourir de sommeil... mdr ! (ma vie pour un oreiller... Un matelas ! Non ! Une couette ! fait froid ici !!) Faut pas déprimé ! Si encore, t'avais la quarantaine, je comprendrai ! Mais là... C'est bien, 25 ! ^^ Félicitation ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ! 

**Gandalf le blanc : **Heu... Je peux au moins la garder jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini toutes mes fics ? Lolll 

**Cyngathi : **Ton cerveau est tjs absent ? Moi, le mien est mit en mode stop... J'ai une de ces fatigues... Je suis bien contente que mon chap t'ai plu ! Qd H va être mal à l'aise ? Je crois que c dans la lettre 8... je sais plus trop... 

**Harry Gryffondor : **Que répondre à ça si ce n'est... Merci ! ^^ 

**Aurélia : **Ginny aussi avait trop truc à faire que pour se jeter de la tour... heureusement ! ^^ Bah, Je ne vois pas tjs Neville comme un poltron, mais plutôt comme le petit Gryffondor qui doit être défendu par les autres... ^^ Bah, pour le Noël de H, va p-ê y avoir des changements... Qui c... Mais il ne le passera pas avec les Weasley, ça, c sûr ! ^^ A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Clem : **bah, je te fais confiance pour les voir, rien n'échappe à ton regard ! loll ! C la recherche au fics Signé Umbre... Dommage que ça soit pas aussi agréable que les œufs de pâques... Remarque, les cloche doivent pas trouver ça drôle... Mais de quoi je parle là ?? Les mots Draco Malfoy apparaîtront prochainement, t'inquiète pas ! ^^ Voui, je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je le fais, g reçu ton mail ! Tarée ? Ouais, je le savais... J'en ai 5 en même temps.. et une sixième qui me hante la tête ! (saleté d'imagination ! de tte façon, c nom ! Du moins... Tant qu'une de mes fics n'est pas finie... ^________^)

**Mag : **Loll ! g bien rit en lisant tt ça! Dsl d'avoir fait disjoncter Mag à sa petite sœur et quand à Mag... Cœur de cristal vient tt les samedis, tu sais ? ^^ 

**Al 13 Forever : **Que dire ? Merci bien ! ^^ 

**Kinou : **Merci pour ces compliments, c'est très gentil ! vi, je continue ! Courageusement... Avec un oreiller... =___= ZzZzZzZzZzzzz

**Deedlit : **SALUUUUUUT MA CHERIE !!! C rien, g encore bu du café !! ^^ faut bien si je veux tenir debout avec 4 de repos par nuit !!... Maman, je veux dormir !! Lolll ! Contente de recevoir enfin de tes nouvelles, je finissais par m'inquiéter !! Et ta fic me manque !! A quand la suite ???? Et nan, je chôme jamais ! La preuve, now, je dore plus... Et je chante aussi tt le temps... Et je dore en classe... Mais les profs ont tjs rien remarquer en trois jours... Tsss ! Quels nuls ! Mais haut les cœurs, je suis ne vacs dans... deux jours !! Vendredi à deux heures quinze !!! YAHOOOO !!! Ginny, Super ?? Bah, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y faire attention, vu que je cours partout ! -__- Merci pour tt ces compliments ! 

Mdr ! Contente que mes phrases stupides te fassent rire, ct le but et j'avoue avoir bien rigoler aussi ! Je sais pas quoi trop dire à cette review... Je partage ton opinion (pour une fois ^^ ) alors... 

Tu aimes vraiment, c vrai ?? Oooh ! ça, ça me fait plaisir !! J'adore recevoir ton avis... Tu reviens quand ??? (air de chien battu) T'es au 6 ? Moi, j'attends le 9 !! Il sort en Novembre !!! NOVEMBREEEEEE !!!! pis après, c HP 5... Je suis gâtée, moi ! ^___________^... Je file aussi ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Ginny : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci ! 

**Chen : **Bjour compatriote !! l'était temps que tu débarque, non mais ! J'ai faillit attendre !!! lolll ! Moi ? Méchante ? Ooh, si peu ! (rire sadique) que veux-tu, g été à bonne école ! (et j'y suis tjs, d'ailleurs... -__- ) Quel noblesse et gentillesse en ta personne ! Accepté ainsi malgré ma méchanceté de me reviewer ! Vraiment, je suis touchée ! (des rimes et encore des rimes ! Ne suis-je pas une poète d'origine ? (Ne me demande pas le sens de la phrase, je n'ai pas compris non plus ! mdr !!)) Nan, g pas eu fini ! Mais je désespère pas, j'y arriverai !! Allez, je file ! Merci de me faire bénéficier de ta présence, oh, rare belge ! ^^ (faut se serrer les coudes !!) 

**Œil-De-Nuit : **Kikoo toii ! Trop rare, si tu veux mon avis ! Je passe mon temps à essayer de refiler le virus à mes amies de ff.net... 4 Personnes sont affectées ! Je suis fière de moi... Mais c'est pas assez ! TT____TT... Qd sort le prochain ? Ben... nan, tt comme toi, je sais juste que c en Novembre ! Ginny rester pour Noël? Mhmmm.. Nous verrons bien.. Je réserve une surprise ! lolll ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ! 

**DW : **Si tu ne m'envoyais pas des Review qd j'essaye de faire mes RAR et de les boucler au plus vite, mon chap serait déjà là ! ça et si j'avais pas été regarder la télé, mais bon... lolll ! Quelque chose me dit que g encore coupé à tes idées !! lolll ! l'avenir nous le dira ! Allez, je file ! A la prochaine !! 

Et voilàààààà ! A Vendredi tt le monde !! 


	7. Lettre 7

Lettre 7

     Cher Harry, 

     Ce n'est pas grave de répondre en retard, je savais que vous aviez beaucoup de devoir, vu que j'ai pu vous voir dans la salle commune à travailler comme des acharnés. Vous étiez toujours levés avant nous et couchiez après. À un moment, j'ai même cru que vous alliez vous endormir sur vos livres ! Même Hermione ! Rien qu'à cause de ça, j'ai un peu peur d'être en dernière année ! 

     J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre Ron, Hermione et toi... Que deviendrait Poudlard sans son inséparable trio ? Même Rogue en serait chagriné, j'en suis certaine ! C'est bizarre qu'il te haïsse autant... Parce que, il y a deux jours, j'étais dans le cachot de potion quand Malfoy a débarqué... Et là, il m'a saluée en disant : 'Tiens, voilà la groupie de Potter'. Et Rogue est arrivé et il lui a répliqué 'Mieux vaut être groupie de Potter que d'un mage noir'. Bon, il a peut-être dit ça à Malfoy pour le faire réfléchir sur le cas... Le cas... Vo... Voldemort ! Je ne vais tout de même pas avoir peur d'écrire son nom !! Mais revenons-en à Rogue, il t'a défendu, d'une certaine manière... C'est peut-être qu'il ne déteste pas tant que ça... 

     Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance... J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre toi et tes tuteurs, ça se voit quand tu dois retourner chez eux... Mais bon, puisque tu n'aimes pas de parler d'eux, je me tais !  En parlant de retourner, où iras-tu t'installer en fin d'année ? Je sais que Ron et Hermione vont aller s'installer quelques temps au Terrier, mais je ne sais pas pour toi... 

     Je vais suivre ton conseil et parler à Neville... Donc, si tu vois qu'il ne va pas bien tout à l'heure, c'est normal... J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas trop mal... Le pire, c'est que je fais ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre que celui que j'aime s'intéresse ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi. Je sais qu'il tient à moi... Comme à une amie, mais... plus, ça, je ne sais pas. J'ose l'espérer... Il m'a dit des choses... Qui, j'avoue, me font rêver. Mais je préfère ne pas en dire plus. Oui, tu peux poser des questions sur lui. Mais ne me demande pas quel est son nom, je ne suis pas si bête. Je laisserai juste quelques indices. Pas plus, pas moins ! 

     Chacun son tour d'être gêné ! Et toi, dis-moi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Je peux savoir qui ? Après tout, à part quelques vagues relations qui se sont vite finies, tu sembles toujours seul... Alors ? Niark ! À chacun sa vengeance ! Bizarre, j'ai un grand sourire en écrivant ce paragraphe... Et mes amies se demandent pourquoi... Hop ! Je leur lâche un mensonge... Je n'ai jamais autant mentit de ma vie que depuis que j'ai commencé cette correspondance avec toi ! 

     Que je te pose des questions ? Et bien, ce sont les mêmes que les tiennes ! Qu'aimes-tu dans la vie ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, pleurer ? Quels sont tes goûts, tes rêves et tes envies ? Je ne sais pas trop que demander d'autre... 

     Des coins d'ombres ? Je ne vais pas dire que je suis curieuse de les savoir, je trouverai ça... vulgaire, voir insultant ! Car je suis sûre qu'ils ont du te faire souffrir. Je te laisserai donc le temps de trouver la force de les écrire, même si je suis sûre que les coucher sur papier pourrait t'aider. 

     Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me fais confiance. J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai une totale foi en toi ! C'est quelque chose qu'on voit aussi dans tes yeux, comme une petite lueur d'attention, de protection. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu veux protéger tout le monde. Hier, quand tu as défendu le première année face aux Serpentard, on aurait dit un loup enragé. Lupin n'aurait pu avoir l'air plus en colère ! C'était très impressionnant. Et c'est pour ça que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive. 

     Alors... Pour ce que tu veux savoir sur moi... Je vais essayer d'y répondre du mieux que je peux... Ce que j'aime dans les grandes lignes... Le Quidditch ! J'aime discuter de choses et d'autres... Faire du shopping avec des amies... Lire, aussi ! J'aime beaucoup apprendre ! Le Choixpeau a même pensé m'envoyer à Serdaigle à un moment. Ça me dirait bien de devenir bibliothécaire... Mme Pince est une femme acariâtre et ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais d'une bibliothécaire, mais ça me dirait vraiment bien... Sinon, dans les petites choses, ces petites choses qui font qu'on passe irrémédiablement une bonne journée, c'est de me lever tard, blottie dans ma couverture... L'odeur du petit déjeuner le matin à la maison... Le soleil filtrant à travers les arbres... J'aime des millions de choses ! Il me faudrait cinq rouleaux de parchemins pour toutes te les écrire ! Ce qui me fait rire ? Tout ! Tant que ce ne sont pas des plaisanteries mal placées (du genre se moquer de la tête d'un gars alors que sa mère est morte la veille). Ce qui me fait pleurer ? La méchanceté... Les insultes de mes proches... parfois des mauvaises notes ! Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de parler de soi, comme ça, par lettre... Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver réellement un de ces jours pour avoir des cours de DCFM ! (rires) 

     Je suis flattée par tout ce que tu me dis et la façon dont tu me vois. Vraiment, merci ! Même si j'avoue avoir été troublé par tes paroles. Mon point de vue sur toi aussi a changé, avec ces lettres. Toi qui me paraissait toujours sérieux, je découvre un garçon qui aime s'amuser... Et surtout, plein de joie de vivre. Tu as toujours l'air si triste... Ça me rend heureuse de voir ça... Et voilà, je souris encore bêtement ! 

     Je vais donc te laisser là et... aller méchamment mutiler à vie ce pauvre Neville ! 

     Bisous à toi, 

     Ginny. 

PS : Oui, j'ai réussi mon interro de métamorphose avec mention Bien ! Contente que Trelawney ait gobé l'histoire... Faut dire qu'elle est aussi bête que ses pieds ! 

##############################################

J'avais complètement oublié que nous étions vendredi ! Pourtant, j'avais des raisons d'y penser... JE SUIS EN VACANCES !! Depuis 14h15 exactement ! Ooh, joie ultime ! Mais bon, je suis là tout de même ! Je me suis rappelée de l'importance de ce jour en voyant que j'avais 88 reviews pour cette fic... Que ça fait plaisir ! ^______________^ MERCI !! Mais bon, je cesse de parler et je commence les RAR... Avec une tasse de café et une chanson motivante(et en plus je suis _encore_ de bonne humeur !!)... Et oui, encore ! Dites vous que ma folie ne peut vous atteindre ! ça rassure, n'est-ce pas ? Loll ! 

**RAR :**

**DW : **Jour toi !!! J'étais pas en avance, gt dans les temps !! lol ! Alors, au fait t'e tombée ?? J'espère que non ! ^^ Merci d'être passée !! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Voilà la coupable ! Celle qui a entraîner d'interminable nuit blanche !! Bien sûre que c'est à cause de la fic que tu m'as donné que je ne dors pas !! Un vrai cauchemar !! Non mais ! Cette semaine a été la pire de ma vie... Mas je te pardonne ! Je suis en vacances !!! Merci d'être passé (ça change de ma phrase habituelle ! loll) A la prochaine j'espère ! ^^

**Celinette : **Moi aussi, je veux un Harry comme ça ! Mais ils en vendent pas en grande surface !! bouhouhou... C'est vrai que quand je pense à 25 ans, je ne me vois pas faire des études... Mais dans un bureau avec plein de manuscrit à lire... Mais là, c mon optimisme... Mon pessimisme, lui, est plutôt d'avis que je serai sous un pont à essayer de survivre en me nourrissant de rat... Ou dans un cercueil parce que ma prof d'anglais aura enfin réussi à m'écraser... (trois ans qu'elle essaye ! loll ! je plaisante ! ça sera soit elle, soit qlq'un d'autre ! je suis une danger en tant qu piétonne ! je regarde jamais où je vais ! ^^) J'espère que tu survivras à tes 20 heures de sommeil ! ^^ A la prochaine ! ^^

**Chen : **Bonjour oh, compatriote sadique et profanatrice, en plus ! M'insulter par ses verres infectes !

Non mais, ma chère, que t'est-il donc passé par la tête ? 

Ma tendre double personnalité, 

Me conseille de me venger...

Mais je serai suffisamment indulgente, 

Et oublierai tes paroles offensantes... 

Tu auras cependant une punition, 

Celle de recevoir ta RAR en verres et en chanson...

Adaptes donc ces paroles a la musique de ton choix, 

Ta seul obligation est de le chanter à haute voix ! 

Je ne m'inclinerai pas devant toi, 

Car il ne s'agit là que d'un droit, 

Que je n'applique, bien sûre, pas, 

Etant sur une chaise d'où je ne bougerai pas. 

Mais revenons à ta review si longue et complète, 

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je ne sais où j'ai la tête ! 

Ainsi tu me prend mon Aragorn ! 

Ne touche pas ou je te fais poussé des cornes ! 

Du moins le ferais-je si j'avais de quelconques pouvoir, 

Heureusement pour toi, ça n'est pas le cas, 

Mais je peux toujours te faire servir d'encas, 

A l'animal de compagnie de ma seconde partie, 

Qui, tu n'est sans le savoir, 

N'est autre que ce cher Godzi. 

Néanmoins, je t'accorde de rêver de lui, 

Car je ne commande pas encore aux songes des nuits ! 

C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, 

Car je suis pleine d'énergie et de joie de vivre ! 

C'est ici que je vais m'arrêter, 

En espérant te revoir rapidement, 

Merci d'avoir reviewer, 

Et aussi pour les bisous plaquant. 

Je t'en renvois moi-même, 

Et m'en vais chercher un bon gilet en laine ! 

(Vraiment raconter n'importe quoi pour que ça rime ! loll) 

**Mimille : **Que dire si ce n'est que je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et merci ! ^^

**Misslulu :** Chouette ! une longue réponse en perspective ! loll ! Je vais pas m'en plaindre ! C tjs un plaisir à recevoir et à lire ! Mais ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewer, ce n'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! regarde moi ! je n'ai tjs pas lu ta traduction ! Mais je vais avoir le temps, now ! je suis en vac ! ^_________^... Voldie et son nounours ! une grande histoire d'amour ! Loll ! Bah, moi, word, un coup il me met la langue ne anglais, un autre il reviens en français... ça m'agace !!! (Ouille ! g mal à la tête ! TT___TT...) Un portable ? Quel chance ! C mon rêve ! ^^ Bah, ça me dérange pas les longues reviews... Sauf quand je me sens tout à coup fatiguer... Comme c'est le cas maintenant ! J'aurai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil... ou d'une tasse de café... Je vais opter pour la seconde ! J'ai le chap 10 de cœur de Cristal à finir ! ^^ Heu... Est-ce que je suis devenue célèbre à cause de mes nombreux coups de chaise ou tu as mit, à la fin de ta review « ok ok c pas drôle *bruit de fonds+cris non pas ca pitié pas la chaise*  
Splamm *la revieweuse étant pour le moment indisponible, bah oui elle git maintenant par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête, nous arrêtons cette review ici* » par hasard ? Nan, mais, c'est vrai que g tendance à assommer les persos avec des chaises, mais bon... ^^ Merci pour ce long message ! Et à la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Cyngathi : **En fait, c pas à cause des fics que j'écris que je me couche tard... Mais plutôt à cause des fics que je lis... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Mais voui, ça me fait plaisir ! D'où l'étrange idée que je vais frapper te vient-elle ?(Air angélique) Bon, allez, je file ! g mal au dos... 

**Mapa : **Heu... Et bien, je suis contente que mon idée te plaise ! merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Deedlit : **Arf... Encore des compliments ! non, vraiment, tu exagère ! Et non, je ne suis pas tjs négative sur mon travail ! J'aime cette fic ! Je ne l'adore pas, mais j'aime ! ^^ Je publie chaque mercredi et vendredi ! Donc, ne me demande pas si je publie vite la suite ! Il suffit d'être un peu patiente... C vrai qu'il y a des erreurs de traduction ! G été confrontée au même problème, mais je m'y suis faites... Et je prends ce que j'ai en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas les mêmes fautes avec le suivant ! ^^ C'est le 9 qu'il sort ? Tu me l'apprends ! Pour moi, ct en Novembre, mais je n'en savais pas plus ! Au fait ! devine ce que je fais ? J'écoute du Ricky Martin en buvant du... ... ... Cafééé ! ^^ Pauvre de toi ! Bon, je file ! Je dois me dépêcher ! presque 20 heures !!!

**Hedwige : **Je vais y arriver ! (pleine d'espoir !!) y'a tt le monde qui me parle et ça me porte sur les nerfs... ça clignote de partout... Et ça me porte sérieusement sur les nerfs... Mais plus que deux reviews, courage !! Alors... Que dois-je répondre ici... Bonsoir !! (ou bonjour, comme tu le souhaite ! ^^) heu, oui, g déjà vu une tarée comme toi ! Dans mon miroir quand je m'y regarde... De la drague façon madcho ? Arf ! ma pauvre ! je compatis ! Bien ! toi au moins, tu as remarqué ce que je me tue à faire voir !Harry observe Ginny ! Tu es la seule à l'avoir signaler... Bah, je ne perd pas espoir pour les autres... Bon, je file ! Plus qu'une review à faire... Je vais faire une crise de nerfs ! ils parlent tous !! AU SECOURS !!!! Et voilà ! j'en ai envoyé boulé une... pfffff

**Mel Potter : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ginny rester pour Noël... tu verras! Je réserve des surprises ! ^^ Merci d'avoir reviewer !!

Et voilàààà ! je file tt le monde ! juste à temps ! ça va être le tour de ma mère ! A la prochaine ! 


	8. Lettre 8

Lettre 8

     Chère amie, 

     Tu vas sans aucun doute trouver ma manière de commencer assez étrange, mais étant donné que Ron louche sur ce que je fais, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et commencer de la sorte ! Et voilà qu'il grimace ! Quoi ? Tu te sens visé, Rony ? C'était le but, mon ami ! Mais bon, passons, il a cessé de m'espionner ! Archimède est arrivé avec ta lettre hier en pleine salle commune et depuis, Ron me charrie sur 'Ma petite amie secrète'. Personnellement, je lui dirai bien de se mêler de ses affaires, mais, si je veux que les choses s'améliorent, je ferais mieux de me taire ! 

     Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'être en dernière année, voyons ! Bon, c'est vrai que parfois, on a beaucoup de travail, mais ça en vaut la peine ! Déjà, les profs te considèrent un peu plus comme étant une personne responsable et cessent de te parler comme si tu étais un débile... Enfin, exception faite de Neville... 

     Oh ! En parlant de Neville ! Je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu t'y es prise mais, en effet, il est revenu en morceaux ! Et comme le hasard a décidé que c'était moi le confident et psy du groupe des Septièmes années de Gryffondor, j'ai été forcé de m'enfermer avec lui dans le dortoir et de l'écouter pleurnicher sur son pauvre cœur brisé... Non pas que ça me dérange mais, étant donné que c'est moi qui t'ai conseillé de lui dire la vérité, je me sentais un peu... coupable ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va mieux maintenant. Même bien mieux ! Il est devenu la coqueluche des demoiselles de Gryffondors, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué... Chose qui ne semble absolument pas le déranger ! (rires) 

     Alors ainsi, le professeur Rogue a, par inattention, très probablement, pris ma défense ? Ce que tu m'as dit là m'a bouleversé, je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! Quant au fait qu'il ne me déteste pas tant que ça, j'ai des doutes... ! À mon avis, il a surtout dit ça pour embêter Malfoy. Vu que lui et moi sommes en rivalités constantes... 

     Où j'irai m'installer quand j'aurai fini l'école ? Eh bien, j'ai déjà une maison ! J'en ai fait l'acquisition durant ces vacances ! Elle se situe à Londres, à la fois du côté moldu et sorcier. C'est à dire que la porte de devant donne sur le côté moldu et celle de derrière sur le monde sorcier ! Ce qui m'arrange beaucoup. J'ai du faire un nombre incalculable de démarches pour en faire l'acquisition et promettre qu'aucun moldu n'aura jamais accès à cette porte. De toute façon, j'ai l'intention de lui jeter un sortilège repousse-moldus. D'une certaine manière, je me réjouis d'y être. Je l'ai visitée et il me faudra la retaper un peu ainsi que la pourvoir de quelques meubles mais sinon, elle est vraiment très belle. 

     J'ai le droit de poser des questions ?! Voilà qui est génial ! Ma première question : Il a quel âge ? Ça réduira déjà un bon nombre de possibilité ! Ensuite... Non, je ne te demanderai pas dans quelle maison il est, tu refuserais sûrement d'y répondre. Quoi que... Bon, oublie la question de l'âge et considère plutôt la maison ! Dans quelle maison est-il ? Oui, je préfère cette question. Sinon, je ne sais pas quoi demander d'autre, j'aviserai selon ta réponse ! 

     Oh, non ! Tout sauf cette question ! Chère amie, tu me le payeras ! Quoi que, d'une certaine manière, tu es dans ton droit de me le demander. J'ai fait pareil. Soit, je consens à répondre... Non, je n'ai personne actuellement. Mais j'ai bel et bien quelqu'un en vue ! C'est une jeune fille de Gryffondor, si tu veux savoir. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus non plus. Je ne suis pas prêt à te révéler son nom... Je pourrai même te dire à quoi elle ressemble... Mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard. 

     Moi aussi, je mens beaucoup pour couvrir notre correspondance. Surtout à Ron et Hermione qui me posent des questions toutes les trente secondes. Visiblement, ma chère amie secrète les dérange. Plus parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui tu es qu'autre chose, je te rassure. Et je ne leur ai pas montré tes lettres, ce qui les agace au plus au point ! Je ne leur montrerai d'ailleurs jamais. À chacun ses affaires privées ! 

     Ce que j'aime... Tout comme toi, j'adore le Quidditch... J'aime... cuisiner ! J'ai appris très jeune et j'avoue que je prends un grand plaisir à le faire... J'aime aussi le jardinage... Et puis me promener. Mais aucun de ces plaisirs n'est plus grand que la joie que je ressens quand je vole ! Pas forcément du Quidditch mais simplement le plaisir de s'élever dans les airs, le vent te fouettant le visage, le décor filant à toute vitesse. Il n'y a rien de plus exaltant que cette sensation de liberté grisante alors que tu flottes entre ciel et terre... Je ne connais pas de sensation plus merveilleuse ! Sinon, dans les petites choses, je crois que c'est les soirées au coin du feu avec des amis ou, qui sait, peut-être plus tard, une amie ! Ce qui me fait rire ? Et bien, sur ce point, je suis comme toi ! Ce que j'aimerai être ? Ouf... Je crois que je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Depuis que je suis jeune, je sais que je devrai me battre et cela, pendant un long moment... Je me suis donc toujours destiné à être Auror sans jamais à chercher plus loin. Mais sinon, j'aimerai faire un métier qui pourrait être utile... Professeur, peut-être ? Mais non, je finirai par tuer tous les gosses tant il m'énerveraient ! J'ai déjà du mal à supporter l'immaturité de certain de mes camarades... Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai être d'autre qu'un Auror... 

     Pour les zones d'ombre, en fait, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas les écrire, c'est juste que... Je crains que la lettre de s'égare. Ça serait une catastrophe monumentale, surtout pour la zone d'ombre en particulier... Bon, je vais essayer de t'expliquer sans toute fois en dire trop... La zone d'ombre est en fait une personne... Personne qui peut se flatter d'avoir mon infinie confiance et que j'aime... Comme un père ! Et Zone D'Ombre est... Comment dire ? Recherchée ? Oui, disons recherchée par certaines personnes... non, ça ne me plaît pas, c'est trop clair, trop explicite ! Mais d'un côté, je ne vois pas comment te raconter ça... À moins que, comme tu l'as dit, nous nous retrouvions pour des cours de DCFM assez spéciaux et privés... Oui, ça me semble la meilleure idée ! Que dirais-tu de me retrouver quelque part, dans deux jours ? Disons... Au troisième étage ! Dans la salle dissimulée par la cinquième armure en partant de la salle de cours du prof de DCFM que nous avions l'année dernière ? Je t'y attendrais vers 20 heures ! 

     Ah, oui, la fameuse scène de protection du première année... Ça m'a donné une de ces réputations ! Certains m'appellent même Brutus ! Je leur enfoncerai bien leur sobriquet par les oreilles mais ça ne ferait que confirmer leur opinion... Alors j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention. 

     Je te vois bien en bibliothécaire... Assise derrière un bureau avec tes cheveux roux retenus par une de tes petites barrettes vertes en train d'accorder un de tes beaux sourires à un petit garçon venu demander où se trouvait le rayons des livres sur le Quidditch... Je pourrai presque le dessiner... Si je savais, bien évidemment... Car crayon, papier et moi ne nous entendons pas le moins du monde, malheureusement. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Dean qui n'arrête pas de crayonner à côté de moi... Je pourrai peut-être lui parler de ma vision mais j'ai peur d'attirer l'attention sur la soudaine amitié que nous manifestons l'un pour l'autre depuis quelques jours. Ça m'a fait bizarre quand tu es venue me dire bonjour... Mais j'ai bien aimé... Rien que pour ça, je me réjouis d'être demain matin ! Mais une fois de plus, j'écris n'importe quoi... 

     Ton point de vue sur moi a changé ? Tu me trouvais sérieux ? Tu n'imagine pas combien j'ai ris en voyant ça ! Je suis loin d'être sérieux ! Bien au contraire ! Ce cher Voldie m'a appris quelque chose (il a au moins ce mérite), c'est qu'il y a un temps pour toute chose ! Et j'ai bien évidemment appliqué cette règle ! Il y a un temps pour se battre, un temps pour rire, pleurer... et un pour s'amuser, bien sûr ! Et moi, mon temps, c'est l'été ! Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas pu venir ces deux étés derniers ? Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore ne voulait pas, comme je l'ai fait croire à ton frère... Mais tout simplement parce que j'ai découvert le suprême plaisir de sortir en boîte ! Et oui ! Moi, le sérieux Harry Potter, je sortais de minuit à six heures du matin pour me réveiller à 16 heures, parfois plus tôt, parfois plus tard. Je me suis fait des amis moldus... Aucun d'eux ne sait que je suis un sorcier ! Ils croient que je suis dans un pensionnat... Et nous nous revoyons chaque été ! Je leur envoie des lettres... Par courrier moldu, s'il te plait ! Hedwige se charge d'aller les poster ! Il paraît même que c'est passé au journal ! Une chouette qui apporte des lettres à la poste et vient y chercher les réponses ! Heureusement que le ministère n'a pas réussi à identifier Hedwige... Mais bon, ça sera plus facile quand je vivrai dans ma maisonnette... 

     Moi, j'ai l'air triste ? C'est sans doute parce que je ne parle jamais à personne, vu que Ron et Hermione sont occupés à autre chose...  Ça me donne le temps de penser... Enfin, je vais te laisser là ! Je crois que je viens de batte le record de longue lettre échangée entre nous... J'espère que tu accepteras notre rencontre. 

     À la prochaine, chère amie ! 

     Harry. 

PS : Bravo d'avoir réussi à écrire le nom de Voldie. Si ça t'ennuie de l'écrire, appelle le par son surnom ! Tu verras, ça enlève la peur tout de suite ! C'est tellement ridicule... 

##############################################

Et voilààààà ! Remercier Dieu ou Merlin, ou Zeus ou qui vous voulez remercier, mais g bien faillit ne pas pouvoir publier aujourd'hui car Monsieur (mon Ordi) a qlq petits ennuis qui ne seront réglé que quand nous aurons un nouveau disque dure (Merlin sait quand, c ça le prob !!)

Ainsi, si un jour je ne mets pas de mise à jour, c soit que j'ai oublier de le faire (ben quoi ? ça peut arriver !) soit je n'ai pas taper de nouvelles lettres et j'essaye désespérément de le faire... Soit Monsieur a décidé de mourir... (ce qui, dans ce cas là, me foutrait royalement dans la... ) 

Vous êtes prévenu, je suis un auteur en voie de disparition... Mais qui continue tt de même d'écrire ! 

Autre nouvelle, ma correctrice est en vac... Ce qui fait que, si cette lettre est corrigée, celle que vous recevrez vendredi... ne le sera pas ! Soyez indulgent envers mon maigre orthographe ! ^^ 

Et avant que j'oublie, Grand merci à **_KINOU_**, centième revieweuse de Correspondance ! ^^ 

Bisous à tous ! 

**RAR :**

**Clem : **Pas de vacances ?? Nan, mais quel arnaque ! Alors ça, franchement, c dégueu ! Je te sacrifierai bien deux trois jours à moi mais... nan ! ^^ J'y tiens et j'en ai besoin ! ^^ Oui, c vrai qu'on se demande qui peut bien être ce mystérieux jeune homme... (air d'idiote profonde) A la prochaine ! ^^

**Misslulu : **Vachement plus petite, en effet ! ^^ Dormir plus ? Moi ? mais je fais, mon amie, je fais ! Me suis levée à midi aujourd'hui ! ^_______^ Le 10 de cœur de cristal arrive samedi ! Gt malade samedi dernier (je le suis tjs, mais moins) et je n'avais pas le courage de publier ! ^^ A la prochaine ! 

**Cyngathi : **Nous sommes Mercredi et je suis là ! n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? je ne pensais pas y être avec les problèmes qu'avait Monsieur (mon ordi) et qu'il a tjs, d'ailleurs... -__- Moi aussi, me faudrait un dico de synonyme... Parce que je me répète tjs ! Pq g mal au dos ? Parce que quand je fais mes RAR, je me dépêche et donc, je suis tendue... Résultat, j'ai mal au dos !! (forcément, à se tenir droite comme un I dans une chaise pendant une demi-heure... C douloureux à la fin !) Merci pour ta review ! (tu vois ! Je me répète tt le temps !!) 

**Deedlit : **Voui ! tt les mercredi et vendredi ! Sauf si Monsieur a des probs ! (mon ordi) Moui, je vais mieux ! même si je suis malade ! Monsieur aussi... Je me demande si o ne sait pas contaminer l'un l'autre... Enfin, non, lui, il est bourré, et moi, je suis enrhumé... Où est la logique, dans tt ça ?? ^^ Ben, dis donc ! tu dévore notre cher citadelle, g l'impression... Je vais créer un club ! Celui des FPDLC ! Fans Paumés De La Citadelle ! loll ! Faut dire qu'on est peut nombreux... Mais je fais ce que je peux pour refiler le virus !! Allez, je file ! je voudrai publier ça au plus vite ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : ** Kikoo toi ! Suis contente de te voir ici ! Dsl de pas avoir publier c de c samedi dernier ! mais j'étais malade ! ^^ Je préviens les lecteurs de cette fics comme je peux, mais bon... Je publierai samedi... A moins que Monsieur ait des ennuis de santé... encore... J'espère que non, nous verrons bien ! ^^ T'as du boulot pour me faire avoir confiance en moi ! loll ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas te décourager tt de suite ! ^^ J'ai bien aimé ton petit commentaire sur ma fic ! ^^ merci ! C'est mieux que simplement : « j'aime bien »... Au moins, tu as argumenté ! ^^ Bon, je file... Faut que je parte à la recherche du thermomètre... A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Hedwige : **Bah, c pas grave de rajouter une review ! c si agréable à lire ! ^_____^ ça me fait penser que je n'ai tjs pas répondu à ton mail... (ce gifle) mais rester devant l'ordi... C pénible ! suis malade ! Moins que samedi... Mais malade qd même... Les fics avancent ! j'en ai même fait une autre ! loll ! mais elle ne sortira pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas finie ! donc... Les réponses de plus en plus longues ?? Non, à peine ? Celle de H fait rois quatre pages, qlq chose comme ça ^^ Et bien... Non, Harry n'a pas remarqué ! Mais c un garçon, c normal ! mdr ! G pas de musique now... Comme Monsieur a trop de chose sur son disque dure, g du tte les supprimé ! Oooh, monde cruel ! et je bois pas de café ! g assez de chaleur dans mon corps comme ça... (température élevée de mes...) Bon, allez, je file... G tjs pas trouver le thermomètre et j'aimerai bien savoir combien je fait... 

**Celinette : **Kikoo ! Nan, ça ce trouve pas en grande surface ! juste dans tes rêves ! pas de bol, hein ? Discrètement, pas tant que ça, elle lui demande carrément ! mais bon ! ^^ c vrai qu'elle a bien choisis ça façon de le demander ! Vi, il est myope, mais là, c carrément aveugle ! Courage pour tes 20h, je suis avec toi ! et bonnes vacances ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Pug de Crydee : **Bien sûr que je continue d'écrire f et mésa ! Et tte mes autres fics aussi ! C juste que ça prend du temps car g bcp de fic en même temps ! Pour l'instant, je fais le chap de Souvenir (qui n'est pas simple à faire, vu que je suis malade) mais dés qu'il est fini, je me consacre à f et mésa ! Contente que Correspondance te plaise ! ^^ A la prochaine ! 

**Marion-moune : **Quel nombre impressionnant de review ! merci ! ^^ Pq on voit pas les garçon comme H à tt les coins de rue ?? Ben... Parce qu'il n'existe pas ? mdr ! une fréquence d'écriture ? Heu, nan, dsl, je connaît pas ! et non, y'a pas de molette pour aller plus vite ! Esclavagiste va !  Merci pour tte tes review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! A la prochaine ! 

**Chen : **cette fois, je fais pas en rime ! trop mal à la tête et trop pressée ! En tt cas, ct bien marrant ta réponse ! Legolas ? Moi, ze préfère Pippin et Aragorn... Et un petit faible pour Frodon... Mais bon, chuut ! Allez, je file ! G besoin de me reposer, g la tête qui tourne ! A la prochaine ! 

**KINOU**** : **Zour à toi, ooh, centième revieweuse ! Je suis contente que tu ais prit le temps de passer ! ça a fait de toi, la centième ! Merci ! ^^ Contente de voir que tu es impatiente de lire ma 8ième lettre ! Ze l'aime bien, celle-là ! ^^ Moi aussi, g bien aimé la réponse de Chen en Rime ! Je l'ai imprimé pour l'avoir tjs avec moi ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**Vaca : **Une horrible critiqueuse qui n'a aucune critique sur Correspondance ? Et bien... J'en suis une aussi, et particulièrement parce que c mon travail... Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai rien à en redire non plus ! Je ne veux pas dire par là que je suis extrêmement fier de mon travail et que c une merveille mais j'en suis contente et je la trouve... 'bien'. C rare, chez moi, de trouver un de mes travails 'bien'... Faut une première fois à tout ! Si, H est aveugle ! Complètement ! Mais Gin aussi ! ^^ Enfin, je file ! Merci pour ta review et contente que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ 

**Tiffany Shin : **On peut pas s'arrêter qd on commence ? Je suis flattée ! Merci ! ^^ Bien sûr que H va comprendre... Mais qd, ça, je sais pas ! ^^ (si, j'ai une vague idée, mais... Chuuut !) Merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Mel Potter : **Une relation entre Ginny et H ? Mais quelle idée saugrenue... (air angélique qui ne trompe personne) Tu aimerai que Ron et H se dispute ? A cause de Hermione... Heu... Généralement, j'essaye de répondre aux attentes des lecteurs, mais là... ça ne cadre pas trop avec l'histoire, dsl... ^^ je me suis creusée la tête après avoir reçu ta review, mais je n'arrive pas à voir dans quel circonstances... Sorry ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aime ! ^^ 

**Aurélia : **La romance approche ! un peu de patience ! et ne lâche pas, surtout ! ça serait dommage ! Les prochaines lettres sont importantes ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus, je vais gâcher tte la surprise ! A la prochaine et merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je publie chaque mercredi et vendredi, soit dit en passant !

Voilàà ! A la prochaine à tous et... Review review !! 


	9. Lettre 9

Lettre 9 

     Cher ami, 

     Je suis désolée de t'avoir attirer des ennuis en t'envoyant ma lettre à ce moment là. Je ne pensais pas que Ron t'embêterai avec ça... Quel idiot, celui-là ! Cette fois encore, pourtant, je vais devoir te répondre et t'envoyer cette lettre devant tout le monde si je veux que tu la reçoives avant 20 heures ce soir... Je suis d'accord pour le rendez-vous ! Et j'ai hâte d'y être ! J'avoue que tu as attisé ma curiosité avec cette Zone d'ombre... 

     Oui, j'ai vu pour Neville. Je suis contente qu'il se remette aussi vite et j'espère qu'il se trouvera vite quelqu'un. En attendant, moi, je suis mal barre ! Comment je fais pour mes cours de Botanique ? Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus égoïste du monde à écrire ça alors que j'ai brisé le cœur d'un de mes meilleurs amis... Mais bon, ce qu'il compte, c'est qu'il s'en remette... 

     Ta propre maison ??? Wouah ! Est-ce que je pourrai la voir ? J'aimerai tellement... Mais je ne vois pas trop quand nous pourrions y aller... Mon seul moment de libre, c'est pendant les vacances de Noël et tu restes à Poudlard... A moins que... et si tu allai passer Noël là-bas ? Je pourrai venir te voir ? Enfin, c'est juste une proposition comme ça... Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout... 

     Bon, alors... Mon mystérieux garçon est à Gryffondor ! Et non, je ne te donnerai pas son âge en prime ! Ça serait vraiment trop flagrant ! Alors... La tienne est à Gryffondor ? J'aurai du me douter que tu avais quelqu'un en vue. Tu sembles rêveur ces derniers temps... Et tu pourrais me dire à quoi elle ressemble ? Chouette ! Vas-y ! Moi aussi, je te dirai à quoi il ressemble... Mais plus tard, pas maintenant ! 

     Tu sais, je crois que Ron et Hermione n'auront pas trop de difficultés à deviné qui est ton amie secrète ! Après tout, il leur suffira de constater que je reçois des lettres pendant les vacances de Noël... Non, vraiment, tu devrais aller dans ta maison... Et commencer à la retaper ! Je viendrai t'aider ! S'il te plait ??? Je suis à genoux ! 

     Et bien dis donc... Si je doutais de ton amour pour le vol, voilà qui me l'assure pour des jours et des jours à venir ! Auror ? Moui, tu as les capacités pour... Et je ne sais  pas pourquoi, je le savais... Je ne t'imagine pas en autre chose. Auror, ça te va bien. Quand à t'imaginer professeur... Là, par contre, j'avoue que j'ai du mal ! 

     C'est vrai que tu t'es battis une sérieuse réputation ! Encore hier, mes amies parlaient de toi... Mais je ne crois pas que je devrai te raconter ce qu'elles ont fit ! Il paraît que c'est perturbant pour certain garçon... En tout cas, ça a dérangé Ron... Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de paraître mieux qu'il ne l'était et il est devenu ridicule... Il faut dire aussi que les commentaires n'étaient pas très positifs... Les tiens le sont... Mais on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait te transformer en un Dragueur... (je plaisante !)

     Dommage que tu ne saches pas dessiner... J'aurai aimer voir cette scènes ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, mieux vaut ne pas demander à Seamus. Moi aussi, j'aime bien te dire bonjour... J'aimerai bien passer un peu plus de temps avec toi ! Je m'aperçois de plus en plus que nous avons plein de chose en commun et qu'une fois que l'on perce la carapace que tu t'es forgé, tu es un garçon adorable ! 

     Toi, sortir jusque six heures du matin ??? Et avec des amis moldus ?? En effet, là, j'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à imaginer...ça !! Alors tu as menti à mon frère ? Quoi que d'un côté, je te comprends ! Si tu lui avais dit la vérité, il aurait été vexé et aurait fait la tête pendant des heures ! Voir même des jours... Mais bon, c'est mon frère. Mais parlons de tes amis Moldus ! Comment s'appellent-ils ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ?? Et tu leur envoies des lettres ? De quoi parler vous ? Ça n'a pas du être facile de tisser des liens d'amitié avec eux en leur dissimulant la moitié de ta vie... Mais c'est bien que tu te sois fait de nouveaux amis ! J'aimerai bien les rencontrer... Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ! 

     J'ai fait bine plus court que toi... J'en suis désolée ! J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour répondre à ta lettre... Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'espère ? Bon, je file, j'ai cours. A ce soir, Harry.

     Ton amie. 

PS : C'est vrai que c'est ridicule, Voldie ! Je n'ai jamais autant ris qu'en lisant ce nom... ça devrait être publié dans le journal !      

##############################################

Bonjour à tous ! Ou bonsoir, comme vous voulez ! Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publier Vendredi dernier ! Malheureusement, cette lettre est la dernière lettre d'avance que j'ai... Donc, il me faut le temps d'en faire d'autre... J'espérais en avoir au moins écrite une ou deux ces derniers jours, mais la fatigue et le travail scolaire qui a reprit m'en ont empêcher... Donc, je publie cette lettre aujourd'hui... Et vous n'en aurez pas Vendredi. Je vais en faire ce week-end et essayer de me mettre le plus en avance possible, c'est promis ! en attendant, patience ! Merci de votre compréhension... Un jour, je vous établirai mon horaire journalier et vous comprendrez sans doute pq je suis si fatiguée... Mais bon, je passe aux RAR... A mercredi prochain ! 

En passant et avant d'oublier ! Préférez-vous que je raconte la rencontre en tant que chap Narré ou que je me débrouille pour que H en parle dans sa prochaine lettre ? C'est entre vos mains ! ^^ Répondez-vite ! 

**RAR :**

**Mel Potter : **Merci, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Misslulu : **Loll ! bah, elles sont bien tes reviews ! Petites ou grandes, je les aime toute ! (même si je préfère un oreiller... Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les reviews, bien sûr...) Je vais mieux, même si, maintenant, c'est la fatigue qui vient remettre son nez tant abhorrer dans ma vie ! Je déteste être fatiguée ! Lolll ! je vois que toi aussi, tu as du travail ! Moi, je dois faire Cœur de cristal une fois fini ça, travailler à Futur et mésaventure, gratouiller quelques phrases de ma fic en collaboration avec Ccilia, g nommé : Enfance et lâcher mon furet. Après ça, je vais me laver, puis je fais mes devoirs et là... Je retourne à Arsène Lupin pendant une heure ! Et là, il est minuit alors je vais me coucher... Parce qu'il ne me reste pus que 5h30 à dormir... Et on s'étonne que je m'endors pendant les cours... TT___TT... Enfin, je fais ce que je peux, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, je file ! g plein de RAR à finir ! 

**Gandalf le Blanc : **La voici la voilà, la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Salut toi !Vi, H en psy ! Maintenant que j'y pense, H et Voldie font partie de la même espèce ! Celle des Psy ! Sauf que Voldie, c les Psy... Copathe et H le Psy... cologue ! Oui, bon, c pas grave... Le café, sans doute... (s'en va en marmonnant puis revient en courant) merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Ptite Elfe : **Kikoo DW ! Vi, une rencontre... Mais que va-t-il s'y passer... C'est un mystère, même pour moi ! ^^ 

**Chen : **Kikoo Compatriote cancéreuse ! Et comment que ça prend du temps ! Mais c bien marrant ! loll ! Vi, tu n'as pas été la seule ! ^^ Moi, j'ai adoré ! Je l'ai lu à mes amies à l'école et elles ont bien ris ! Surtout celle qui est fan du Seigneur des anneaux ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je dois lui dessiner un Legolas sur son tablier de rhéto... Moi, je crois que ça sera un certain jeune homme à Lunette... loll ! VIVE LA ST NICOLAS DES RHETOS !!!! Je vais bien m'amuser ! Vais acheter mon tablier la semaine prochaine !! ^_____^... Et me bourrer la... oui, bon, passons ! Les pauvres petits élèves... Vont se faire bizuté ! Pour une fois que ça sera pas moi ! mdr ! C mon tour de torturer les autres ! loll ! Nan, g jamais été à Louvain la Neuve ! Mais tt le monde m'en parle ! Il paraît qu'il y a une bonne université, là... Après ma rhéto, je comptais allé à l'unnif de Liège... Mais je suis pas encore sûre ! ^^ C vrai que Frodon a de c yeux... Mhmm... *_____*... Mais... Pour ne rien te cacher... Entre tous je préfère... Tom Felton ! lolll ! Heu, non, je ne connais pas le groupe Yel! Mais je me renseignerai ! Allez, je file ! Bisous compatriote ! 

**Hedwige : **Et j'ai tjs pas répondu à ton mail... J'ai l'impression que le temps me file entre les doigts ! Y'a rien de plus horrible ! Bah, j'ai un ordi dans ma chambre qui lui, ne merde pas ! Me suffit d'écrire là et de venir ensuite les mettre ici ! Le prob avec l'ordi dans ma chambre, c qu'il est pas assez puissant pour accueillir Internet ! satané PC de mes...  Passons... Tu avais eu la même idée ? Les grands esprits se rencontrent, dit-on ! Lolll ! Souvenir est publié, f et mésa en préparation ! Courage ! ^^ Je vais mieux dans mon rhume, mais g tjs le nez boucher ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Mais il faut envoyer des Reviews ! ça créer des liens et puis, ça apporte du soutient aux auteurs ! Moi, dés que je vois une fic que j'aime, j'envois ! Enfin, pas à tout les coups, parfois, j'oublie, mais généralement, je passe dire coucou ! ^^ Mdr ! Un ordi qui marche par claque ! Le miens, c par compliments et insultes. Un jour il veut qu'on lui serve du Monsieur, un autre, qu'on le traite d'ancêtre casse-pied et buté... Bah, va chercher à comprendre ces machines ! ^^ Bah, en sortant de Poudlard, il ne vivra plus avec les Dursley, il fallait bien qu'il se trouve un endroit ou aller !! ^^ J'aime rendre les personnages humains... Même si j'ai la mauvaise habitude de les idéaliser... Bah, personne n'est parfait ! ^^ Bah, pour C de C, ct juste pour prévenir ! Mon ordi va mieux, moi aussi... Mais nous avons tt deux bcp de fatigue ! Enfin... Merci pour tt ces compliments, gt encore rouge devant mon écran ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Deedlit : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Moi aussi, je l'apprécie (note, je ne dis pas que j'aime ! J'apprécié ! Nuance !!). Je ne sais pas comment je fais tt ça ! Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je suis éreintée ! Que ne donnerais-je pas pour une bonne nuit de repos... TT____TT... Je ne sais pas si je vais faire la rencontre! La question a été posée aux autres lecteurs... A eux de voir. 

Le 9 est sortiii ! Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? J'ai trop hâte de l'avoir entre les mains et de pouvoir dévorer ça ! Mais je n'aurai cette merveille que la semaine prochaine ! Bouhouhou ! Comment g connu la citadelle ? Et bien, c mon bibliothécaire qui, conscient de ma passion pour l'héroïc Fantasy, l'a donner à ma mère dans le but de me le faire parvenir... Je l'ai lu en un jour !!! Pis j'ai cirer les pompes de ma mère pour retourner à la bibli pour avoir le deux ! Et je l'ai eu... Et g dévorer aussi ! Un an plus tard, je les ai commandé ! Je voulais à tt pris les avoir dans ma bibli personnel ! Et je les ai eu ! Pis quand j'ai été commandé le deux, le libraire m'a demandé si je voulais aussi la suite... Je l'ai regardé comme ça : O__o... Et g quasiment hurler : OUIII ! Une semaine plus tard, je possédais Le prophète blanc et la secte maudite ! Tt mon argent de poche y est passé, mais ça m'était égale ! Et voilàà ! ^^ Bon, allez, je file ! Me reste encore bcp à faire ! ^^ 

**Aria Lupin : **Loll ! Merci bcp ! ^^  (c pas grave... Je rigole pour le mot quiproquo et je sais même pas pq... le café, sans doute...) 

**Cyngathi : **Toi aussi tu as bugé ? Satané ordi de mes... Courir 12 minutes ? Et moi qui me plaint quand je fais deux tours... mdr ! Bravo ! Heu, je ne sais pas ce que , le mot définissant un arrêt d'oxygénation du cerveau... Demanderai à mon prof de bio, demain, si tu veux ! ^^ Merci pour la review, ct bien marrant, même si je compatis à ton malheur ! Ma propre tête à du mal à respirer... 

**Mapa : **Saluut ! Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas laisser de review, je comprends ! ça m'arrive, à moi aussi ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu sois passée cette fois ! Merci pour ta review, c bien gentil ! ^^ 

**Mag : **Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà venue me dire que tu adorai, mais ça fait tjs très plaisir à entendre ! Je suis tjs si contente quand on me dit que mon couple Gin/H plait ! merci bcp ! Bah, il veut juste s'amuser, le pauvre Garçon ! ^^ Faut dire qu'il a pas eu bcp d'occasion... Avec les Dursley et Voldie... Je le prends pas mal, j'aime bien quand on me dit son opinion sur telle ou telle chose ! ^^ Merci bcp pour la review ! Bisous ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Le 6 Octobre, dis-tu ? Voui, c normal que tu n'ai pas eu de vacs ! Non mais ! Je me tuais au travail depuis un moi, moi !! L'air d'idiote profonde ne me va pas ? Pourtant, mes amies disent que je suis... Son sympa, hein ? (soupire) je retourne à mes fics, ça me remontera le morale... (Vivement la semaine prochaine ! je pense que tu sais pq...) 

**Œil-De-Nuit : **Ron et Hermione ? Se douter de quelque chose ? Hum... Hermione, d'accord, mais Ron, non, je ne pense pas... Tu vas me dire, c ma fic, je devrai savoir... Mais non ! Je n'ai rien prévu pour cette fic ! Tout est à l'instinct ! Enfin... Merci d'avoir reviewé ! c gentil ! 

**Kinou : **Vi, la centième !! Merciii ! (je me répète, là, non ? loll) Moi aussi, je me poserai plein de question ! mais je serai plus fine et je regarderai qui, outre que Harry, reçois plein de lettre... Faut croire que Ron n'y a pas encore penser... Pas encore... ^____^ Bah, tu sais, y'a tjs un petit malheureux dont on a pitié ! mdr ! C vrai que pour Gin, c évident ! Mais pour Harry aussi ! Sont aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Eline2 : **Mdr ! J'adore ton début de Review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer ! ^^ 

**Vaca : **Que dire ? ça serait moi, j'en aurai plein de chose à dire... Mais paraît que je suis défaitiste, alors... mdr ! Merci pour tt ces compliments ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! 

**Phénix20 : **c vrai que je n'ai jamais vu H qui sort en boîte dans aucune des fics... J'aime l'originalité ! lolll ! (c pour ça que je l'ai déjà imaginer en danseur... oui, bon, passons...) Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Watrelily et DragonFly : **Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir vous deux ! Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise ! Merci pour tt ces gentils compliments ! Des fans de la Citadelle !! ^_____^ e 9 est sortit ! Bizarre, j'arrête pas de dire ça depuis ce matin ! lolll ! Je ne sais pas combien de livre compte la saga, mais je sais qu'un 10 est prévu ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Le seul problème, c'est l'attente ! lol !! Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Tjs ravie de faire la connaissance des membres de la FPDLC ! (Fan paumé de la citadelle... Sérieux, faudrait qu'on crée un communauté pour cette merveille...) Bisous à ttes les deux ! 

**Aurélia : **Je suis dsl ! Vraiment, je m'excuse ! Je me suis sentie très mal en voyant ta review ! mais je n'y peux rien, mon  ordi avait des prob, moi, gt chez le dentiste... Et il a pas d'ordi, l'idiot... Juste une seringue et de quoi faire joujou avec mes pauvres dents ! lolll ! En plus, comme je l'ai dit, maintenant, ça ne viendra que le Mercredi, jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouveau des chaps d'avance ! Promis, je fais ce que je peux ! Je suis navrée, une fois de plus ! Je te supplie de me pardonner ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! é____è... 

**Celinette : **Moi aussi, mes vacs sont finie ! Et j'ai eut mon bulletin ! Une horreur ! Bon, j'ai que deux échecs mes aucuns de mes points ne vont au dessus de 14, sauf en chimie ou g 17 ! Sniff... Je suis tte triste ! TT__TT... Lui, il ne dit rien? Tu exagère, il insinue certaine chose, montre qu'il l'observe, fait attention à elle... C déjà bien, non ? ^^ Mais c vrai qu'il ne se rend compte de rien ! que veux-tu... Les hommes ! loll ! Allez, je file ! J'espère que tu t'es reposée ! Bisous ! 

**Céline : **Une longue review en plus à faire... Pauvre de moi ! TT__TT... Elles se portent bien, les fics que tu corriges! Même très très bien ! Fier de moi ? Bah, tu l'es pour moi, alors ! Toi et ton délire... Tu devais pas être très bien le jour où tu as reviewé... On aurait cru moi sous l'influence d'une tasse de café ! loll ! Bon, allez, je file ! on attend mon chap ! ^____^

**Emilia Potter : **Heu... Je suis d'accord, c une très bonne idée mais... Plus tard, si tu veux bien ! ^^ Six fics (sept en comptant une association avec Ccilia et même huit si je compte ma fic secrète que je publierai qu'une fois terminée et dont je ne dirai rien) c p-ê un peu bcp ? Non ? En tt cas, ma fatigue me hurle que oui ! Cependant, je te remercie pour cette idée ! je te promets de la prendre en considération... Qd j'aurai fini une de mes fics ! ^^ Mais j'aime l'idée, ça, je te le certifie ! Merci pour ton coucou ! ^^ 

Et voilàà ! a mercredi prochain les amis ! ^^ 


	10. LEttre 10

Lettre 10

**     Ils sortirent en même temps, se glissant discrètement de la salle commune, évitant de se regarder, leur affaires scolaires sous le bras. Nulle parole ne fut échangée, la discrétion était de mise avec Ron qui les avait surveillés tous les deux d'un air soupçonneux. Ils marchèrent, côte à côté, séparés d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre. Autour d'eux, quelques élèves les regardèrent avec surprise puis les oublièrent, comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vus... **

******************

     Chère amie, 

     Je suis content de notre rendez-vous. Maintenant que nous nous sommes parlés réellement, je me rends compte combien j'ai été aveugle à ton sujet. Je t'ai toujours perçu comme une petite fille timide, sans importance... Et j'avoue que je craignais notre rencontre. J'avais peur de voir revenir cette petite fille qui rougissait et laissait échapper des objets dès que je lui disais un mot. C'est une ravissante adolescente, que dis-je ? Jeune femme, que j'ai retrouvé et à qui j'ai souri. Et tu n'as pas eu l'une de ces réactions qui m'agaçaient étant jeune. Non, tu m'as rendu mon sourire, tes magnifiques yeux bleus, scintillants agréablement. Car ils sont magnifiques, sans aucun doute. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir ôter de moi ton joli visage éclairé par cette amitié qui, j'en suis maintenant certain, est devenue pour moi une joie et une raison suffisante que pour envoyer balader ton insupportable frère... 

******************

**     Ils arrivèrent à la salle où le rendez-vous avait été donné et alors, seulement, ils osèrent lever les yeux et se regarder, un sourire apparaissant sur leurs visages aux yeux brillants d'une flamme cachée, dissimulée, par crainte que l'autre l'interprète mal et qu'il soit trop tôt. Il s'approcha d'elle et, hésitant un quart de seconde, se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue en un signe de bienvenue. Elle accrocha sa main à la sienne et inspira son odeur avec délice, soupirant presque de joie. Mais quand il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de son visage rougissant, mais tenait toujours sa main, si douce, si belle et si chère à son cœur... **

******************

     Je me moque absolument d'avoir des ennuis avec Ron. Ron n'est que broutille et sa colère m'indiffère. Seule compte notre correspondance. Je pense qu'il a deviné l'identité de ma mystérieuse correspondante, d'ailleurs. Ce cher jeune homme m'a pris en privé dans notre dortoir pour discuter de l'importance de l'amitié, du fait qu'on devait tout se dire, en particulier si ça concernait la famille de l'un ou de l'autre... Son insinuation était aussi discrète qu'une bande de première année chahutée par Peeves dans un couloir !! 

******************

**     Ils allèrent s'installer dans deux fauteuils confortables, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Leurs sourires étaient moins francs, mais toujours présents, chacun dévorant l'autre des yeux, étudiant son visage avec une insistance qu'ils firent semblant de ne pas remarquer mais qui les touchait jusqu'au tréfonds de leurs cœurs. Ils s'assirent, le silence demeurant entre eux, aucun des deux n'osant parler. Alors, doucement, il leva vers elle un regard amical, tendre et murmura : **

**« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue... »**

**Elle sourit de nouveau et rit doucement. **

**« Et moi que tu ais donné ce rendez-vous ! »**

**     Ils rirent ensemble et la gêne les entourant sembla chassée par la douce mélodie de leur joie se répercutant sur les murs. L'hilarité fit place à la conversation, chacun racontant ce qu'il avait fait de toute la journée. Ils ne dirent aucun mot sur l'impatience qui avait étreint leurs deux cœurs vis à vis du rendez-vous, mais le prononcèrent en eux-mêmes. Finalement, après quelques instants de discussion futile, il demanda : **

**« Et ta botanique ? Comment va-t-elle ? »**

**Elle rit de nouveau et il frissonna, ce rire le comblant d'une joie particulière qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie... **

******************

     Et oui, ma propre maison ! Mon chez moi ! Autrefois, je disais ça de Poudlard tant j'étais heureux dans ce château. Mais maintenant, j'ai ma maison. Et quand je pense à chez moi, c'est là que je me vois. Outre que dans les bras de celle que j'aime... Mais je parlerai d'elle plus tard, faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Oui, tu peux venir ! J'en serai ravi ! De plus, je t'annonce que ton idée m'a séduite ! J'accepte de passer Noël chez moi ! Ainsi, nous pourrons nous revoir ! J'en serai vraiment heureux. 

     Ton mystérieux garçon est dont un Gryffondor. Mhmm... Là, je sèche ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué que tu fréquentais d'autres garçons à part Neville, ton frère, Colin et moi... Une idée folle m'a bien poursuivie, petite voix incessante chuchotant dans ma tête un espoir auquel je n'ose trop m'accrocher... Mais tu dois sûrement te demander ce que j'insinue par là et... je ne me sens pas prêt à t'avouer ça tout de suite. Pas par lettre, en tout cas ! 

     Oui, je peux te dire à quoi elle ressemble. Je pourrai te faire une poésie sur ses merveilleux cheveux et ses yeux enchanteurs, te dire combien j'aime la voir sourire et comme chacun de ses mouvements sont suivis par mes yeux avec une attention que le professeur Rogue lui envierait. Je pourrais passer des heures à te décrire ses moindres mimiques, allant du moment où elle remet ses cheveux derrière ses magnifiques oreilles à celui où elle passe délicatement sa plume sous son menton. Mais rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te montrera combien elle est belle car, telle les roses, on la voit, mais on ne la distingue pas parmi les autres fleurs. Pourtant, elle resplendit ! Ce n'est pas une Vélane, mais elle les vaut toutes ! 

******************

**« Elle pourrait aller mieux, je pense, dit-elle doucement. Mais je ne m'en plains pas... Je ne pouvais pas cacher la vérité à Neville plus longtemps...**

**- C'est un fait, dit-il avec sérieux. Et quand diras-tu la vérité à ton mystérieux Gryffondor ? **

**- Quand je serai sûre qu'il ne me rira pas au nez, dit-elle en grimaçant. **

**- Il serait fou de le faire », dit-il en la fixant. **

**Cette fois, elle ne put dissimuler le rougeoiement de ses joues. **

******************

     Et je suis sûre que tu n'arrives pas à savoir qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille... Mais c'est le but, chère et tendre amie, c'est le but ! Tes amies parlaient donc de moi... Et toi, dis-moi, que leur as-tu dit ? J'avoue avoir été piqué dans ma curiosité ! La fameuse technique d'amélioration de Ron Weasley ! On pourrait en faire pleurer de rire toute personne vivant sur cette terre ! Voldemort lui-même se moquerait de lui ! Je me souviens encore quand il essayait d'avoir l'air fier et arrogant... Même Malfoy n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre ! Il a fallut qu'Hermione lui dise qu'elle le trouvait mieux comme il était pour qu'il se calme ! Et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont commencé avec leurs regards langoureux... (Frissonne) J'en étais dégoûté ! Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais... Yeurk ! J'espère juste que je ne suis pas aussi ridicule quand je La vois ! 

******************

**     Elle finit par relever la tête et par plonger ses yeux bleus dans ses deux émeraudes, n'arrivant pas à le quitter des yeux. Elle se sentait ridicule et se demandait s'il ressentait un sentiment similaire. Quels étaient ses sentiments, à lui, si mystérieux ? **

**« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Toujours pas déclaré ? **

**- Non, dit-il. Pas encore... **

**- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, j'imagine... »**

**Ce fut à son tour de sourire, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses prunelles. **

**« Elle serait folle également », dit-elle doucement. **

**Il écarquilla les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tentantes. Elle eut l'idée insensée un instant, de toucher cette bouche. Mais la peur la retint. Elle préféra en venir à plus important. **

**« Alors ? demanda-t-elle, timidement. À propos de Zone D'Ombre ? »**

**Il eut un sourire et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il resta silencieux un instant puis il se tourna vers la porte. Sortant sa baguette, il jeta un sortilège de verrouillage à la porte et de silence à la pièce. **

**« Pour comprendre Zone D'Ombre, dit-il doucement en se réinstallant, il faut remonter jusqu'à ma troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black cherchait à me tuer... »**

******************

     J'aimerais dessiner aussi. Ainsi, je pourrais te représenter telle que je t'imagine souvent... Te montrer ce que j'entends par la description que je fais de tes yeux... Je vais essayer, tiens. Si je réussi, je te l'envoie, c'est promis. Si j'échoue, je le brûle et je m'enterre vif ! (rires) Moi aussi, j'aimerai passer plus de temps avec toi. Nous pourrions nous revoir, si tu veux. Après tout, hier, nous n'avons pas parlé de grand chose... Mais bien sûr, c'est comme tu le souhaites ! 

     Et oui, moi, sortir jusque 6 heures du matin. Bon, je rentre parfois plus tôt, mais ça environne généralement ces heures là. Mes amis moldus... Ils sont au nombre de 4 ! Deux filles et deux garçons ! Il y a d'abord Katy, jeune fille assez mignonne, il faut l'avouer. C'est une originale ! Elle est tout le temps habillée en noir et elle a des cheveux noirs. On appelle ça le style... Gothique ! ou un tuc du genre, j'ai un peu oublier ! À côté d'elle, Esméralda est totalement différente. Elle est d'origine espagnole et est vêtue en conséquence. Elle porte toujours des jupes amples avec des millions de couleurs et de jupon. Des robes de flamenco, m'a-t-elle dit... C'est vraiment spécial ! Nick (pas le fantôme, l'un de mes amis) est un garçon sympa. Il a des cheveux coiffé en pointe et raffole de ma coiffure. Je crois qu'il est un tantinet homosexuel... Il a essayé de me séduire, une fois. J'ai du mettre les points sur les I et nous avons été en froid pendant deux-trois jours. Après une bonne discussion, ça c'est arrangé. Et il reste Pierre, qui est le petit ami de Katy. Il a les cheveux longs, lui ! De la même longueur que sa copine, ce qui est assez drôle quand ils s'embrassent Esméralda les a surnommés les peupliers ! On se prend souvent des fous rires mémorables à cause de ça ! 

     Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, bien souvent de notre avenir ou bien on plaisante. En fait, je m'aperçois qu'ils ne m'ont jamais posé aucune question sur ma vie. Ils me laissent venir à eux... Je serai ravi que tu les rencontres ! Qui sait, pendant les vacances de Noël. En tout cas, moi, j'ai décidé d'aller dans ma maisonnette ! Je te donnerai l'adresse, comme ça, tu pourras venir. J'espère juste que tes parents seront d'accord. Mais n'en parle pas à Ron et Hermione. J'ai vraiment besoin de tranquillité durant ces vacances, pour réfléchir, comme je te l'ai déjà dit... Je n'accepterai que toi. Et mes amis moldus aussi, mais bon, ils ne seront pas souvent là... 

     C'est sur ces mots que je te laisse. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore pour que nous nous arrangions vis à vis de mon prochain départ. Ça ne serait pas très discret si je partais par le Poudlard Express alors je vais lui demander si je ne peux pas passer par Poudre de Cheminette ! A notre prochaine lettre, chère amie. Il me tarde déjà de la lire. 

     Affectueusement, 

     Ton ami. 

******************

**     Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, trop surprise quant aux révélations faites pour parler. Il la regardait avec un sourire indulgent, attendant qu'elle se reprenne. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle leva vers lui un regard brillant de joie. **

**« Alors tu as une famille, dit-elle. **

**- Une famille en fuite, oui, rit-il. Mais une famille quand même. **

**- Mais c'est merveilleux ! »**

**     Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, ne s'apercevant qu'après de son geste et de son cœur battant. Elle voulut s'écarter, mais il l'en empêcha, la serrant contre lui. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot, attendant. Alors, tout doucement, il finit par desserrer ses bras et par la regarder tendrement, son visage si proche du sien qu'elle ne voyait que lui. **

**« C'est merveilleux, oui », dit-il doucement. **

**     Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et ils n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot. Un crépitement dans la cheminée les fit revenir à eux et sursauter. Rougissant, gênés, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en silence. Cependant, cette fois, ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux ne se quittant quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le cœur battant si vite qu'ils craignirent d'être entendu. **

##############################################

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Me voilà enfin ! j'ai beaucoup hésité vis à vis de ce 'chap'. Rencontre ou pas rencontre ? Lettre ou pas Lettre ? Les avis étaient mitigé, j'ai donc opté pour les deux ! J'espère de tout cœur que... Cette solution vous plaira. En attendant, moi, je file aux RAR ! ^^ 

**RAR :**

**Tiffany Shin : **Salut toi ! Non, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce rendez-vous, si ce n'est des regards... Mais bon, tu as déjà du le voir par toi même ! J'espère que ça t'as plu ! ^^ 

**Chen : **Salut compatriote cancéreuse ! Non, en effet, je chaume pas, même si je suis horriblement fatiguée ! Bien sûr que nous faisons la St-Nicolas des rhéto ! C une tradition, allons ! Chez nous, ben, autrefois, nous bisutions les plus jeunes, mais comme on est 'comme par hasard en journée pédagogique' ce jour là, on se bisutera entre nous ! On ne fait pas de spectacle, ça, ça se passe lors des 100 jours rhéto. Ce jour là, 100 jours avant la fin de l'année à lieu un spectacle de 2 heures présentés, interprété et imaginé par les rhéto. Celui de l'année dernière était nul à chiez et nous devons relever le niveau... (soupir) Moi, je veux bien t'envoyer un dessin de Legolas, mais g pas de scanner et plus de came ! Chez nous, les bizutages consistent à un ramassage générale de chose sur la tête ! Farine, œuf et autres matières dont je préfère ignorer la substance, vu que je vais me les ramasser bientôt... Je vais m'acheter mon tablier Vendredi ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais dessiner, mais une chose est sûre, y'aura du HP ! loll ! G l'intention d'écrire, en grand et en vert SLYTHERIN ! Et de dessiner un persos HP sur l'arrière... Je veux aussi marqué un de mes poèmes sur la manches gauches... Et pour le reste, y'aura des mots etc... on verra bien ! ^^ Pour Liège, je t'en ai déjà parlé ! ^^ Bisous à toi, compatriote ! 

**Aria Lupin : **Mdr ! Aux joints ? je suis sûre que mes parents seraient ravi ! Néanmoins, je suis fatiguée, donc, je vais aller me chercher du café ! ^^ Merci pour le 'C'est adorable', c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Finelame86 : **Dilemme immense ! Autant en lettre qu'en rencontre ! loll ! J'ai coupé la pore en deux, comme ça ! ^^ J'espère que cette idée un peu folle t'auras plu ! ^^ 

**Cyngathi : **Et nan, pas de chap ce Vendredi ! Et heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup, quand je suis rentrée, je me suis effondrée et endormie aussitôt ! Gt tellement fatiguée ! TT____TT... 14h de repos d'un coup ! du jamais vu, chez moi ! En Belgique, nous entrons en examens dans... 22 jours ! (21 pour HP ! -___- ça tombe vraiment très mal, ces exams de...) Mdr ! Courir à reculons... Moi, je cours pas... ! Je fais un tour puis je me mets à marcher ! Mais je marche si vite que j'arrive à rester à la hauteur des autres ! Puis on me demande comment je fais... Et je réponds tjs : '15 minutes pour faire un kilomètre tout les mercredi dans le but d'attraper le bus ou sinon, c sept que je dois me taper, ça vous dit ?' mdr ! Je demanderai à mon prof de bio... quand je serai sûre qu'il ne me regardera pas comme si gt un débile ! lolll !  Ce type est un sadique ! Il adore se foutre de ses élèves ! Merci pour ta review bien marrante ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Perdue ? Mais pourquoi es-tu perdue ? lolll ! Tu en veux encore ? Dis-moi, tu ne serai pas un peu exploiteuse ? Nan, c'est juste une impression, comme ça, mais bon... En effet, qui est ce mystérieux Gryffondor, on se le demande... Un garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, peut-être ? mdr ! Bah, c juste que je suis motivée à faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, sinon, je publierai pas si vite... Enfin, allez, je file ! J'ai plein de chose à faire, aujourd'hui ! 

**Mapa : **Salut toi ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant, c'est très gentil ! ^^  merci ! 

**Deedlit : **C'est pas bien de dire que tu m'imaginais bien en train de manger le livre ! J'ai ris comme une idiote pendant deux heures devant l'écran ! non mais ! La citadelle est plus qu'envoûtante, n'est-ce pas ? mdr ! Moi, il m'a fallut un moi pour lire les six premiers livres ! En temps de vacances scolaires, je sais, c'est une honte ! Mais que veux-tu, j'avais une vie sociale à cette époque ! mdr ! Les deux derniers, je les ai dévorer comme des petits pains ! G mit les deux tomes entre deux tranches, avec un peu de margarine, de la mayonnaise, du jambon et du fromage et g tout avalé d'un trait ! mdr ! HP 5, chez moi, comme chez toi, sors le 3 Décembre. Le prob, c'est que, le lendemain, le 4 exactement, je suis en examen ! Bouhouhou !!! C'est trop injuste ! J'espère que mon idée farfelue pour ce chap t'auras plu ! Moi, j'aime bien, comme ça ! ^^ Bon, allez, je file ! J'ai plein de travail pour demain ! Bisous ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Une review courte, merci Merlin !!! Nan, je me plains pas des longues, seulement, j'ai une quantité de travail horrible pour demain ! Un gros contrôle en sciences-sociales, anglais et un exercice difficile en Bio. Ma solution est de faire Bio demain, durant le temps de midi, mais il reste tout de même Anglais et Sciences-sociales et ce n'est pas de petites interrogations... (soupir) Oui, c'est vrai que Ginny parle moins que Harry... Je vais essayer d'arranger ça pour la prochaine fois ! ^^ J'ai surpris, là ? loll ! je plaisante ! Mais j'espère tout de même que mon mélange te plaira ! Merci pour ta review qui, comme les autres, me fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^^ 

**DW : **Le mieux, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'on veux dire dans une review quand on lit un chap, c'est encore de lire et de reviewer en même temps ! lolll ! Nan, sérieux, ça aide !! Loll ! Je suis contente de savoir que j'aide à détendre ! ^^ 

**Celinette : **J'estime que mon bulletin est potable si j'ai la chance d'obtenir une moyenne de 14 à chaque cote ! Malheureusement, c'est rarement le cas... En fait, je suis belge, mais bon, ça va, je capte à peu près le langage scolaire mode français ! loll ! C'est vrai qu'elle y va direct ! Mais elle n'a rien à envier à Harry qui fonce tête baisser également ! Ce qui m'énerve, avec Ginny, c'est qu'on la voit tjs comme une petite fille ! Ma mission est de vous aider à la percevoir comme une adolescente, presque une jeune femme ! Alors voilà ! ^^ J'espère que la réponse de H t'as plu ! Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Emilia Potter : **Loll ! non, ct une très bonne idée ! On va avoir un peu d'extérieur aux lettres, plus tard, quand ils se rencontreront de nouveau, mais ça sera, généralement, fait comme dans ce chap ! J'espère que ça te plait ! ^^ 

**Hedwige : **Arf... Est-ce ma faute si tu es impatiente ! Mais allons, ma chère, il fallait aller te reposer ! Ma fic n'allai pas s'envoler ! Et en plus, maintenant que tu as commencé la citadelle, tu risque d'avoir encore plus de mal à étudier ! Moi, C Arsène Lupin qui m'obsède ! J'adore ce tyype ! Mais bon, tu as déjà lu cette lettre, donc... tu sais déjà la plupart de ce que Harry y dit et de... la manière direct de Harry de parler à Ginny ! ^^ F et mésa arrive... Mais je pense pas que ça sera la semaine prochaine ! Je fais ce que je peux, mais g des tas de devoirs ! Dsl ! TT____TT... Allez, je file! Bye bye 

**Harryjo : **Que dire si ce n'est merci ? C'est très gentil, tout ces compliments ! Merci bcp ! ^^ 

**Aurélia : **Lolll ! Moi, je supporte le dentiste ! ça m'est égale, en fait ! Tant que j'en ressors vivante et soignée... lol ! Arf... C chiant les ordis ! J'espère que le tiens va mieux ! Moi, le mien fait encore des siennes... Allez, je fil, à la prochaine ! 

**Pallas-via-Caesar : **Wow! Quelle review! J'ai du avoir cette tête là O__o en la voyant ! loll ! Encore une lectrice de la citadelle... Merveilleux ! loll ! J'aime ce livre tellement fort que, ce matin encore, je répétai à ma mère que je voulais mon argent de poche dans le but d'acheter le 9 sortit il y a peu de temps ! Je suis toujours contente de rencontrer des personnes ayant lu ce livre ! ^^ J'aime ta review ! lol ! Tu argumente ton opinion et j'adore quand on fait ça, même si je ne sais jamais quoi répondre dans ces cas là, si ce n'est que ça vient naturellement et que je suis ravie que tu aimes ! ^^ C'est vrai que j'y suis allée rapidement... Mais que veux-tu, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis une impatiente ! loll ! En fait, je suis sûre que Ron est un personnage intelligent mais... C'est plus fort que moi, je le fais toujours passer pour un idiot ! Que ça soit dans n'importe qu'elle fic, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! ^^ Une fic ou Neville serait représenté comme quelqu'un de fort ? Malheureusement, non, je n'en connais pas. Mais ça serai intéressant de le voir ! Mais je vois que tu as déjà projeté de faire une fic... ça serai bien et intéressant ! ^^ J'aime les fics avec H ! Mais c'est vrai que, parfois, j'apprécie l'idée de voir autre chose ! Pour ta question concernant la conscience de H vis à vis de ses sentiments... Je pense que cette lettre répond assez bien ! ^^  Même si, au moment ou il a conseillé Ginny, il n'avait pas encore réellement de grand sentiment pour elle si ce n'est que de la simple amitié ! Oui, je te permet de reprendre l'excuse de H pour le devoir ! Après tout, certaines idées peuvent être inspiré par d'autres auteurs ! ^^ Enfin quelqu'un qui est consciente de tt le boulot que j'ai ! loll ! Nan, sérieusement, c'est vrai que ça demande du temps et du travail tout ça ! Le pire, c'est quand les lecteurs attendent impatiemment un chapitre et qu'on en est conscient mais que... On est trop fatigué que pour le faire ! En effet, tu as des projets ! Mais si je peux donner mon avis... Attends d'avoir cinq ou six chapitre en avance ! ça vaut mieux ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! bisous ! 

**Ginny McGregor : **Heu... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'est merci. Je suis contente que mes Gin/H te plaisent ! 

**???????: **J'ai du compter les points d'interrogations pour être sûr d'en mettre assez ! lolll ! Et bien, j'ai fait narré et lettre... J'espère que ça te plaira ! ^^ 

**Vaca : **Salut toi ! J'ai mit les deux, ça résolvait le dilemme ! loll ! Je suis contente que Correspondance te plaise autant ! Merci Bcp ! 

Et voilààààà ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un chap vendredi, ça dépendra de mon travail scolaire, de ma maladie et de ma correctrice, Céline, que j'embrasse ! Bisous à tous et merci pour ttes vos reviews !! ^^ A la prochaine ! 


	11. Lettre 11

Lettre 11

     Mon cher ami, 

     Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de notre rendez-vous ! Que dis-je ? Ravie ! Véritablement transportée de joie ! Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de rêvasser ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a enlevé 10 points pour inattention et j'ai eu une retenue de Rogue... Mais ça m'est égal ! Quoique, Flitwick m'a menacé de m'exclure du cours si je continuais de soupirer d'un air idiot ! Tu parles de mes yeux comme s'ils étaient des joyaux ! Mais as-tu vu les tiens ? J'aime regarder tes yeux quand ils brillent comme ils le faisaient lors de notre rendez-vous... Cette fois, c'est toi qui m'a dit bonjour... Tout comme ce matin... Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais, avec Ron juste à côté. Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de contrer sa volonté. Je sais maintenant avec certitude que tu tiens à moi et ça me rend folle de joie. En plus, j'ai adoré comme tu l'as rembarré ce matin quand il a dit et je cite : 

« T'es obligé de te coller comme ça à MA sœur ? 

- Non, ça, je le fais volontairement ! Ce n'est pas le cas pour ce qui est de devoir supporter la vision Merdeveilleuse de ta tête tous les matins ! » 

J'étais écroulée ! Mais tu as bien du t'en apercevoir, vu que c'est à toi que je me suis raccrochée ! Soit dit en passant, merci de m'avoir empêché de tomber lors de mon fou rire ! 

     Mes réactions lorsque j'étais petite... Ne m'en parle pas ! Maintenant encore, je pourrai rougir rien qu'en y repensant ! Qu'elle honte ! Je comprends que tu m'aies toujours considéré comme étant une gamine avec des manières pareilles ! Mais je me suis améliorer, non ? 

     Et mon frère se mêle encore de ma vie privée ! J'en ai assez !! Je vais devoir m'occuper sérieusement de son cas ! Quand comprendra-t-il que je ne suis plus une petite fille ? Pas visiblement, il est passé maître dans l'art de l'aveuglement ! Je vais chercher un moyen de dissuader Monsieur de mettre son nez dans mes affaires ! Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai ! (air motivé et sadique digne de Fred et George) 

     Je me réjouis tant de voir ta petite maison !!! Elle a l'air tellement adorable ! Je me la représente comme un nid douillet où j'aimerai volontiers m'installer, vu qu'il paraîtrait, d'après ce cher Justin Finch-Fletchey, que je suis une colombe... Pff, non, franchement, il n'a pas trouvé d'autre compliment plus gnangnan ? Je suis méchante, je sais ! Mais quand je vois la description que tu fais ta mystérieuse petite amie potentielle, les noms d'oiseaux stupides, je m'en passerais bien volontiers ! 

     Je suis jalouse de ta mystérieuse petite amie potentielle ! Oui, je le dis, haut et fort, je suis verte de jalousie ! Tu parles d'elle d'une manière si douce et si belle !!! C'est honteux !! Je plaisante ! Non, mais, sérieusement ! Je rêverai qu'on me dise de telle chose !! Ce n'est pas juste ! Toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance ! Et je doute que quelqu'un parle un jour de moi comme ça ! Avec ma tête... Quoi que... Peut-être un passionné des Strangulots me dira-t-il un jour des mots d'amour ! (morte de rire) Je suis gentille avec moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? 

     Mon Gryffondor... Il est étrange pour moi de parler de lui comme ça... C'est comme s'il m'appartenait... Et pourtant, son cœur est libre, même s'il a le mien définitivement ! Encore hier, je le regardai... en fait, je l'observai aussi il y a deux minutes... Il souriait à une plaisanterie qu'avait dit l'un de ses compagnons de dortoir. J'aimerai qu'il me sourie tout le temps. J'aime son sourire ! Tu m'as décrite celle qui fait battre ton cœur... à moi de te parler du mien ! 

_Mon Gryffondor est le courage ! _

_Et malgré son jeune âge, _

_Mon Gryffondor connaît le danger,_

_Car il l'a souvent fréquenté ! _

_Mon Gryffondor a des yeux merveilleux, _

_D'une beauté aussi grande que celle de ses cheveux soyeux._

_Mon Gryffondor est la douceur, _

_Il saura, sans aucun doute, prendre soin de mon cœur. _

_Mon Gryffondor a le plus beau des sourires, _

_Et le plus mélodieux des rires ! _

_Mais mon Gryffondor a trop souvent de la tristesse, _

_Dans ses prunelles enchanteresses. _

_Mais mon Gryffondor, s'il le veut, _

_Peu très bien être heureux. _

_Car mon Gryffondor a mon amour, _

_Et l'aura à lui pour toujours !_

     C'est tout de même mieux que l'horrible poème que je t'avais fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut croire que, plus l'amour est grand, mieux on parle de la personne aimée ! Et je l'aime, Merlin seul sait combien ! 

     En effet, qu'insinues-tu lorsque tu dis avoir un espoir dont tu ne veux pas parler par lettre ? Tu me le diras, dis-moi ? A Noël, quand je viendrai te voir ? Je me réjouis d'y être ! Dans deux jours, je rentre au Terrier... Quand pourrai-je venir te rendre visite ? 

     Je ne sais pas quel regard tu as en la regardant... Mais moi, j'aime ton regard. Il n'est pas horrible, comme celui qu'a Ron pour Hermione. Je le trouve même plutôt tendre... Rassurant. Oui, tu es rassurant ! Apaisant, même. Il n'y a pas à dire, je me sens en sécurité, avec toi. En ce moment, tu es de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune et tu discutes avec Dean et Seamus... Oh, tiens ! Tu me regardes ! Je te souris et tu souris aussi. Toi aussi, tu as un beau sourire. Il illumine tout ton visage. Ben ça ! Tu te lèves ! Où vas-tu ainsi, mon cher ami ? Tu t'approches de moi et tu viens t'installer près de moi ! Tu jette un coup d'œil à ce que je fais... Et ton merveilleux sourire s'étend. Et de nouveau, tu m'accordes ce regard que j'aime tant, ce regard protecteur et amical... Mais est-ce bien de l'amitié ? Non, je ne doute pas, je sais que nous sommes amis. J'aimerai être plus, pourtant. Meilleurs amis ? Ou encore mieux... 

     Je cache ma lettre par un livre ! Je ne veux pas que tu la vois et je te le fais comprendre par une petite grimace. Tu ris doucement... Et tu détournes la tête vers l'escalier de ton dortoir. Et tu appuies ta tête sur mon épaule ! Non, mais ! Tu me prends pour un coussin ? Je plaisante ! Je veux bien être ton coussin. Tu as l'air fatigué, dernièrement. Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter, que fais votre bras autour de ma taille ? (rire) Bah, tant que Ron ne te voit pas... Et que ton bras ne va pas ailleurs avec ta main... Heu... Je n'aurai pas du marquer ça ! Et voilà que tu me demandes pourquoi je rougis... Démon ! 

     Tes amis ont l'air bien sympa (non, arrête de vouloir regarder ce que je marque, curieux !!!) et j'ai bien envie de les rencontrer ! Les peupliers ? Mais c'est méchant ça ! Même si ça me fait bien rire... Arf... J'abrège ma lettre parce qu'un certain binoclard dont la tête est sur mon épaule essaye de voir ce que je marque. Il m'agace ce type... Mais il sent bon... Une odeur de fruits... Ça tombe mal, j'ai faim... et en plus, elle a l'air appétissante, cette peau... Je peux mordre ? (rire) Apparemment non, vu le recul que tu viens d'avoir... Héhé... Tu as l'air effarouché ! Et oui, Potter, je suis un vampire, que veux-tu ? Tu rigoles et tu m'ébouriffes les cheveux en essayant de me voler la lettre ! Raté Potter, il existe un sortilège antivol très utile ! Intelligent, non ? C'est 'Made In Weasley'

     J'espère que Dumbledore acceptera que tu partes en poudre de Cheminette ! Je n'ai pas envie que mon frère et Hermione nous dérange ! 

     Allez, je file ! Un garçon aux yeux verts s'impatiente, près de moi ! 

     Bisous, mon ami ! Mais laisse-moi au moins la signer !! 

     Bon... Bien à toi, avec tout mon sadisme de te faire patienter... 

     Ton amie. 

##############################################

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !! Comme vous voulez !! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, bien ! Même si je croule sous les devoirs !!! Les examens de Noël et traditionnel de mon merdeveilleux pays approchent (deux semaines et j'y suis) et les profs se sentent obliger de faire des interro avant... Sont trop aimable (air sarcastique)... Mais je suis là ! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié vendredi ! Je voulais le faire, mais ma correctrice ne m'a jamais envoyé mon chap corrigé... Résultat, g pas su ! Pas frapper sur Ma tête ! Frapper là, elle ! lol ! je plaisante ! Sinon, comme j'ai trop de devoir et de fic en même temps et que je veux pouvoir satisfaire tout le monde, je regrette de devoir vous dire... A mercredi prochain ! Et maintenant, vous pouvez taper sur la tête de mes profs ! lol ! Je file ! j'espère que cette lettre vous aura plus ! 

**RAR : **

**Tiffany Shin : **Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Ginny ? Comprendre que C'est elle ? ça va pas ! La fic serait finie ! Non mais ! loll ! En effet, tu verras... Tu verras tu verras... oui, bon, c pas grave ! je me tape encore un délire chanson ! ^^ Bisous bisous ! 

**Harryjo : **Un prix pour la meilleure fic section romance ? Bouhou ! Je suis touchée là !! Merci !! *____* C super gentil !!! Merci pour ta très gentile review ! 

**DW : **Bonjour ou bonsoir ! La prochaine rencontre ? Dans deux lettres !! Non, une, si on compte pas celle que je viens de publier !! C'est à dire ce chap ! loll ! Dsl, la suite est pas venue Vendredi. Mais je fais ce que je peux... Je jongle avec les fics et l'école ! Dorénavant, ce n'est plus Umbre77, mais Umbre la super jongleuse ! lol ! Bisous ! 

**Misslulu : **Super ! Une longue review ! Le mieux, la dedans, c'est que c'est pas moi qui tape, en ce moment, mais une amie ! Je travail pour elle, elle tape pour moi ! Alors elle me lit le review et je lui dicte la réponse ! C'est pas super ça ? Tape, esclave, tape ! (**tu c ce qu'il te dit, l'esclave ??**) C'est pas grave de pas avoir reviewé ! ça arrive à tout le monde ! Surtout qu'il paraît que mes chaps se cachent ! mdr ! G des chaps cacheurs ! Une review faite seulement d'un 'Je veux la suite' ? Mhmm... Pq pas ! ça sera moins long à répondre ! lol ! je plaisante ! Non, ce que je voulais dire, c que ça me faisait tjs plaisir de voir que j'avais un petit mot de toi ! Pour la citadelle, je vais avoir le 9 dans une semaine ! Je suis toute contente ! Et je suis également ravie de savoir que tu connais cette merveille ? Je suis contente que mon chap 10 te plaise ! Merci pour ta Longue review ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Phénix20 : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Des beaux gros chaps ? Heu... Pour beaux et gros, je sais pas, mais des chaps, j'en fait ! loll ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Chen : **Bonjour compatriote Cancéreuse ! Mais de rien, pour Nougat, voyons ! Ct un plaisir ! Le spectacle des rétho ? Bah, c un peu de tout ! En ce moment, je porte mon tablier ! je l'adore !!! Bah, voui, je veux bien que tu me donne ton adresse ! Mais fait le par mail !!! Voudrai pas que tu ai des ennuis ! ^^ et moi, je me réjouis d'être la semaine prochaine !!! Vendredi prochain, exactement ! g déjà mes œufs... Et ma farine ! Et j'en passe ! lol ! Je suis contente que ma lettre précédente te plaise ! J'aime bien aussi ! Oui, j'aime bien ! je sais ! C moi qui dit ça !! loll ! Allez, je file ! Zibous ! 

**Claire : **Heu... que dire, si ce n'est merci ? C'est très gentil à toi, je suis contente que mon idée t'es plue ! 

**Hedwige : **Comme je te l'ai déjà dit également, merciiiii ! Suis contente que tu aime ! On s'est pas parlé beaucoup, c dernier temps ! Mais bon... ^^  Allez, bisous à toi ! Et n'oublie pas, j'attends la suite de ta fic ! Vais te faire de la pub, tiens... mdr !! ^^ 

**Sathina : **Je suis contente que mon alternative t'es plue ! Pour le couple Gin/H... Bientôt ! un peu de patience ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Cyngathi : **Moi, j'aime le mercredi parce que, une fois ce jour arrivé, la semaine est presque finie et qu'on peut se reposer ! loll ! Oui, c'est dégoûtant de faire les exams alors que HP est sorti ! mais je m'inquiète pas ! J'ai attendu deux ans... Qu'est-ce que deux semaines de plus ? (horreur !!) Comment je fais pour rester à la hauteur de ceux qui court en marchant ? Je marche très vite en faisant les plus grands pas possible ! On m'a surnommé Grands-Pas !! Mdr ! Oui, je suis malade ! Depuis 3 semaines, bientôt 4 ! C'est vraiment chiant !! G pas peur des piqûres ! J'en fais une tout les ans !! loll ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme maladie, je suis pas allée chez le médecin ! Mais ça va mieux, même si je suis encore fort crevée ! Et que ma gorge me gratte toujours... ^^ Pour les autres passages qu'on ne peut raconter par lettre, oui, ça sera dans le même style ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Deedlit : **Voui, Noël sera fait dans le même style ! lol ! Tu sais, en fait, mes examen **_commence_** le 4 Décembre... Et ce finissent deux semaines plus tard !! Je n'aurai la citadelle que la semaine prochaine ! Bouhouhou ! Monde cruel !! Bisous à toi ! 

**Mapa : **Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu, merci bcp ! Bisous ! 

**Celinette : **Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Allons, non ! Harry ne dira pas ça par lettre ! Je tiens à ce que ma fic soit bien... ça sera déjà ça de gagner ! lol ! Pour les frères, t'inquiète... Ils n'en sauront tout d'abord rien !! loll ! G pas lu le tome 5... Pas encore ! Encore 14 jours ! (et 15 pour les exams de Noël ! Je veux poooo) Moui, faut dire que je suis très sévère avec moi-même ! ^^ Voui, je suis Belge ! (et fière de l'être ! loll) Nan, on a pas du tout le même système ! La preuve : Jeudi 4 Décembre, les examens de Noël commence et duront deux semaine ! Et crois-moi : si tu réussi pas à Noël... Tu peux considéré que tu as raté ton année !! Enfin, non, pas à ce point là, mais t'es tout de même mal barre pour la suite ! Allez, je file ! Bisous ! 

**Phantme : **H envoie la lettre après la rencontre ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous ! 

**Aurélia : **Bonjour ou bonsoir !! Déçue qu'ils ne se soient pas embrassé ?? Allons ! un peu de patience !! S'ils sortent trop vite ensemble, la lettre finira vite ! (quel menace !) Je suis contente que tu ai aimée ! Bisous ! 

**Aria Lupin : **Ils ne sont pas aveugles ! Ils font joujou ! Et tu vas voir que, dans ce chap, ça va être pire !! loll ! Dans le prochain, ça va se calmer... Puis dans le 13... Non, je ne dis rien ! loll ! Bah, je ne pense pas que Harry les considère comme ça tout le temps... C'est juste que, quand il écrit à Ginny, il se défoule sur eux ! Faut dire, à pars à elle, il ne peut guère en parler ! S'il le dit à Ron, ça va foutre le rouquin en pétard ! S'il le dit à Hermione, ça va l'énervée aussi ! Il est piégé ! Alors il le dit à Ginny ! Une façon comme une autre ! ^^  T'auras pas à te retenir trop longtemps, t'inquiète pas ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Emilia Potter : **Je suis contente que le chap 10 t'ai plu ! Merci bcp ! Bisous 

**Dark Queen Balkis : **ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir ! Bisous ! 

**Clem : **Bah, c pas grave d'être en retard !! Je le suis souvent aussi ! lol ! Merci pour la review ! bisous ! 

**Gandalf le blanc : **Je ferai ce que je peux pour que les prochains chaps soient bien promis ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Aranel Morticia Black : **Bonjour ou bonsoir! La citadelle des Ombres, de Robin Hobb ! Aussi connu sous le nom de 'L'assassin Royal' L'histoire ? Va être long... Fitz est le fils bâtard du prince Chevalerie, aîné des fils du vieux roi Subtil, souverain du royaume des Six-duchés. Le roi a deux autres fils :Vérité, noble d'âme mas aussi de coeur, et Royal, avide de pouvoir et de puissance.  
Lorsque Fitz est ramené au château de CastelCerf, capitale du royaume, par l'écuyer de Chevalerie, le roi Subtil le prend alors sous sa protection dans le but d'en faire son assassin personnel. Il est alors confié à Umbre, un bâtard lui aussi, qui va lui apprendre toutes les arcanes du métier.  
Mais voilà, tout n'est pas parfait pour Fitz. En effet, de nombreuses personnes ne cessent de lui rappeler que bâtard né, bâtard il restera. Ainsi, il doit faire face aux attaques détournées et incessantes de Royal, mais aussi subir les foudres de l'infâme Galen : son maître de magie. Menacé et encerclé par ses ennemis, Fitz va devoir pourtant se montrer courageux et fort car il va devoir déjouer les complots de Royal visant le trône de plus en plus faible de son père mais aussi repousser la menace des pirates-rouges et leur étrange pouvoir qui tentent d'envahir le royaume. C'est prit d'un autre sit, mais bon... Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**???????: **C pour bientôt, l'aveux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis contente que tu aime ! Bisous ! 

**Thomot512 : **en fait, Souvenir et Correspondance n'ont strictement rien à voir l'une avec l'autre !! Toute mes fics ne sont pas liée !! Certaines ont des histoires totalement différentes ! Mais je suis contente que tu aimes ! 

**Marion-moune : **Kikoo toi !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

Et voilààà ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir... Aller chercher mes écouteurs et faire mes fics ! Mdr !! Nan, je m'arrête jamais (quoi que si, de temps en temps pour aller lire The outsider, de Hedwige33... Moi ? de la pub ? Noooonnnn) et oui, on se revoit Mercredi! 

Bisous à tous !! 


	12. Lettre 12

Lettre 12

     Ma tendre amie, 

     Ma chère et tendre amie... Nous sommes en vacances !!! Je suis arrivé ce matin, explosant de joie, dans ma petite maison ! Et je n'ai qu'une hâte ! Te voir apparaître dans ma cheminée ! Ma porte t'est ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et j'attends ta visite avec impatience !! Il te suffit de dire 'Chez Harry Potter'. Je sais, c'est nul, comme nom de maison, mais c'est encore plus stupide de dire 'Rue des chemins croisés, numéro 45 !' (rire) 

     J'aime te dire bonjour le matin, pourquoi m'encombrerais-je de Ron ? Non, sérieusement, je crois que j'ai été dur avec lui. Mais je déteste quand il me regarde avec son air de frère protecteur ! Comme si moi, je n'allais pas prendre soin de toi ! J'ai parfois peur de te briser rien qu'en te touchant ! Non mais ! 

     J'aime aussi t'entendre rire. Et même si ce que j'ai dit à Ron était une méchanceté abominable, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer ! Ton rire est une musique... Et toi, tu es l'adorable orchestre qui émet ce son enchanteur ! (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, là, moi ?) 

     Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt ! Mais avec tous ces préparatifs de départ, ces deux derniers jours, je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Pitié !! 

     Tes réactions quand tu étais petite... C'était assez drôle, je l'avoue. Mais j'avais constamment peur de te blesser... du fait que ton amour était à sens unique. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ai peur d'être blessé. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi... quand tu viendras ! 

     Houla ! Que vas-tu faire à Ron ? Ne le mets pas trop de mauvaise humeur, s'il te plaît ! Je devrai peut-être en subir les conséquences de retour à l'école ! Pitié pour ma peau et pour ma vie ! J'ai assez d'un tueur psychopathe et dégénéré aux trousses ! Néanmoins, je compte sur toi pour me raconter ce qu'il se sera passé ! (Moi ? Curieux ? Mais non, quelle idée !) 

     Ma maison n'attend que toi ! Elle t'appelle, te supplie de venir ! Tout comme son propriétaire. J'ai vraiment une chose importante à te dire. J'ai peur, d'une certaine manière, de te dire cette chose, mais... Et bien, je vais suivre mon instinct et tu verras lorsque tu viendras. J'ai hâte, tu n'imagines pas ! Finch-Fletchey te drague ? Cette horreur pleine de boutons et incapable de mettre un pas devant l'autre ? Cette sangsue gluante et inintéressante ? Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Une jeune fille m'a dit que je pouvais avoir l'air terrifiant, quand je voulais ! Je ne sais plus qui c'était... Je me souviens qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et de grands yeux bleus scintillants... Mais vraiment, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom... Une idée ? (rire) Je plaisante ! 

     Jalouse de ma Mystérieuse petite amie potentielle ? À cause de ma façon de la décrire ? Crois-moi, Ginny. Ce que j'ai dit d'elle ne la représente pas suffisamment. Et la beauté que j'ai décrite n'est que le quart de la tienne. Tu es belle, Ginny, si belle... Je pourrais faire des poèmes entiers sur toi. Des chansons ! Un roman ! Une bible ! La nouvelle déesse, Ginny Weasley... ! Et je suis ton dévoué apôtre pour l'éternité ! Et je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ! La peinture me monte au nez ! Car oui, j'ai commencé mon retapage !! Et je n'oublie pas que tu avais promis de m'aider !! Non, sérieusement ! C'est une petite maison, mais elle paraît grande quand on doit la repeindre ! 

     Moi aussi, je suis jaloux ! Le poème sur ton Gryffondor était mieux que le mien ! Tu as pour mission de m'en faire un sur le champ et un bon, cette fois ! Néanmoins, j'ai noté une chose ! Dans ta lettre, tu me dis que tu observais ton 'amoureux secret' deux minutes avant... Or, nous n'étions que trois garçons à ce moment là ! Dean... Seamus... et moi! Ce qui réduit le nombre de candidats de façon plutôt conséquente ! Tu te vends, ma tendre et bien aimée amie. Je sais de qui il s'agit, à présent ! (Sourire victorieux) Et je peux te dire... Qu'il serait flatté de la façon dont tu le perçois. Je continue le jeu et je ne dis pas son nom... Mais je t'attends impatiemment chez moi, demain ! Quelle que soit l'heure, je t'attendrai... 

     J'aime la fin de ta lettre ! En la relisant, j'ai l'impression de revenir à ce moment. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais amusante ? Ces paragraphes révèlent toute ta joie de vivre que j'aime tant retrouver ! Merlin, que je suis heureux que tu aies commencé cette correspondance ! La vérité, Ginny, c'était que je n'osais pas te parler. Je te trouvais mignonne, mais j'avais toujours peur de retrouver la petite fille timide quand je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, qu'on apprenne à se connaître... Merlin ! Je n'aurai jamais su trouver le courage de t'aborder. Merci de l'avoir fait ! 

     Meilleurs amis ? Ooh, non ! Enfin, oui mais... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer par lettre ! Je t'en prie, Ginny, viens ! Quel que soit le moment où tu reçois cette lettre, quelque soit le jour, viens, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de te voir et de te dire... Te dire, tout simplement ! Viens vite, chère, tendre, belle et bien-aimée amie !! Viens, par pitié ! 

     Bien impatiemment et tendrement, 

     Ton ami. 

############################################

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !!! Savez quoi ? ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas touché à un ordinateur... Et bien, ça fait bizarre de réutiliser un clavier ! loll ! Néanmoins, nous sommes mercredi... Il est 13h33... Le temps est venu... de faire les RAR pour pouvoir publier joyeusement ! J'ai tellement de travail pour l'école, c'est horrible ! Et le pire, c'est que je suis en examen le... 4 Décembre !!! Jusqu'au 16 ! Quel horreur... Surtout que je sais déjà que je vais rater Math et Anglais... Enfin, avec de la chance, y'aura que ces deux là ! (vive l'optimisme ! lol) Sinon, pour vendredi, vous n'aurez toujours pas de chap ! Je sais, je suis casse-pied, mais j'ai une bonne excuse... Je ne serai pas chez moi de toute la journée !! Car en ce Vendredi 28 Novembre a lieu... La plus belle fête de l'année en Belgique ! Enfin, pour les terminaux, parce que pour les autres personnes, ce n'est pas agréable ! ça s'appelle la 'St-Nicolas des Réthos'... Elle consiste à un rassemblement de jeunes sur la place et... à un baptême en règle ! Un baptême ?? Oui, avec des œufs, de la farine, des mixtures dont je préfère ignorer le contenu... et de l'alcool ! loll ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai vivante ! mdr ! Mais je me réjouis d'y être... Dans deux jours ! Niark niark niark niark... En attendant, voici pour vous, les RAR ! 

**RAR : **

**Tiffany Shin : **Salut toi ! Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du chap 11 ! mdr ! Aaah ! si ! je me souviens ! Moi aussi, je riais bien à ce moment là ! ... Ginny ne s'évanouirait pas, elle en mourrait ! loll ! ça ferait bête, n'empêche... ^_____^ Tu as bien aimé la réplique de H ? Bizarre... Ma mère n'a pas semblé apprécier quand je lui ai dit ! loll ! Contente de savoir que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne faire qu'une mise à jour ! ^^ Merci pour ton compliment ! Bisous ! 

**Hedwige33 : **Bonjour toi ! Mais de rien pour la pub, voyons, c'était normal ! Je te dois bien ça, vu que tu en fait carrément dans ta bio, toi ! ^^ Faudrait que j'aille reviewer, d'ailleurs ! G pas eu le temps à cause de tout le travail que j'ai eu, dernièrement... Mais j'irai dés que je pourrai ! ^^ Quand ils se diront leur amour... ? Mhmm... Le chap prochain, peut-être... Je ne suis pas sûre... (je biaise, en fait, je sais quand ils vont se le dire ! loll) Sévie te manque ? pas moi ! Elle a piqué une crise de nerfs tout à l'heure... Cette espèce de casse-pied... ('Tsé ce qu'elle te dit, la casse pied ??') Bon, je file aussi ! Je dois faire... (roulement de tambour...) f et mésa ! je veux à tout prix finir ce fichu chap ! non mais ! Bisous ! 

**Harryjo : **Je suis d'accord pour que tu casse la tête de mes profs ! J'ai déjà essayer ! Tout les jours, je leur souhaite de se prendre un mur, ou encore qu'un missile tombe sur leur voiture... Mais ça n'arrive jamais ! Sont vraiment casse-pieds à rester en vie ! loll ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Sathina : **Saluut ! Ooh, si... Harry a une 'vague' idée... Mais comme il est énervant ( et moi aussi) il a décidé de prolonger le suspens à la semaine prochaine ! loll ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Deedlit : **Bonjour ma petite chérie ! Moi, ça va, et toi ? lol ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux me déranger ! Tout le temps ! Sauf quand je dis que je fais les RAR ! Sinon, je m'énerve ! Mais à pars ça, tu peux venir, même si je mets que je travail ! oki ? En fait, sauf s'il est mit Absente ! Occupée, oui, mais pas Absente ! parce que si je suis en absente et bien... C'est que je suis absente ! mdr ! Oui, ils le font exprès ! ça se transforme en jeu... Et c'est Harry qui a craqué le premier ! loll ! Une campagne de pub pour moi... Oui, en effet, j'ai vu ! Et c'est vrai que je le fais pour la citadelle, mais c'est si beau comme livre ! Et tu sais quoi ?? G LE 9 !! JE L'AIIII !! A moi ! Et si merveilleux !! J'adore !! JE suis pas encore loin parce que je ne lis que le matin et le soir avant d'aller dormir, mais j'adore !! Devoir et tout le tralala... Et tu sais qu'il y a un dix ! C'est mit à la fin du 9 ! 'A suivre dans la suite des secrets de Castelcerf' ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?? ^________^ Bon, allez, je file ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Mais ce n'est pas grave d'oublier ! C'est naturel, voyons ! moi aussi, j'oublie (pardon aux auteurs concernés s'ils passent par ici ! ^^) Un sourire Niai ? Lol ! j'en au un aussi quand je lis certaines fics ! ^^  (des slash, principalement) Harry ? Faire le lien ? Qui sait... (je sais pas si tu as lu ce chap, alors... je ne donne pas de réponse à cette question ! lol) Ginny ? Mon caractère ?? En quoi, dis-moi ? Mais c'est vrai que je lui ai donné un peu de mon humour ! Ben, faut bien, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne veux pas dire par là que mon humour est indispensable pour rire ! ^^; mais c'est toujours utile ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Celinette : **Harry ? Demeuré ? Non, je crois plutôt qu'il joue... Et qu'il en a assez de jouer, d'ailleurs... Vu la lettre que je viens de publier avec ces mots ! ^^ Du talent ? Moi ? *___*... ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, même si j'y crois pas ! mdr ! Non, sérieux... Y'a des meilleurs que moi ! ^^ Je sens que l'attente du prochain chap va te rendre gaga ! loll ! Bisous à toi et merci pour tes encouragements ! ^^ 

**Aria Lupin : **Ne casse pas ton ordi avant la semaine prochaine ! ça serait dommage de rater ça ! (vas-y, rajoute de l'impatience ! mdr) Bisous à toi ! 

**Aranel Morticia Black : **Mais on, ils ne sont pas aveugles... La preuve, H porte des lunettes ! L'en aurait pas besoin s'il voyait ! loll ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait rire ! Bisous ! 

**DW alias ptite elfe : **Vilain PC !! Mais ne le casse pas, tu ne pourras plus venir parler avec moi ! loll ! un contrôle de math de trois heures et raté ?? Allons, un peu d'optimisme ! (et c moi qui dit ça !) Mais si, tu peux te plaindre !! ^^ ça me dérange pas ! ^^ Non, Harry est pas à vendre... En fait, il est pas à moi ! C'est horrible, hein ? J'aimerai bien, mais je peux pas... Je dois le rendre à JKR après la fic... Paraît qu'elle en a besoin pour un livre appelé Harry Potter 6... Bizarre, hein ? loll ! Décidément, tout le monde à apprécier cette réplique! Moi la première, d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas fait trop mal en tombant de ta chaise ! ^^ Pour ta question du comment je fais pour te rendre fan de tte mes fics que tu lis et bien, je ne sais pas. Mais ça me fait plaisir de lire ça ! ^^ Bisous à toi 

**Thomot512 : **Je ne sais pas si tout le monde aime ma fic, mais bon... En fait, mes nombreuses répétitions de fin de RAR viens du fait que je veux donner un petit mot gentil à tout le monde ! Les remercier de passer me faire un coucou... Alors, à tout les coups, je lâche ça... Aujourd'hui, g dit souvent bisous ! loll ! 

**Cyngathi : **Bonjour toi ! Un Poudlard interactif ? Je ne suis jamais allée dans ce genre de chose ! ^^ 4 jours sans ff.net ?? Même moi, je ne saurai pas ! loll ! C'est gentil d'arrêter de faire tes devoirs 'Poudlardiens' pour moi ! loll ! Merci beaucoup ! Par contre, j'ai encore rougis ! Pure merveille... *__*... Merci, c'est très flatteur ! Bisous à toi. 

**Océane la malicieuse : **Non, non, je lâche pas ! Qu'elle idée !! ^^ Amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Non, tu crois ? loll ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Gandalf le blanc : **Me dépêcher ??? Mais je ne fais que ça !! lol ! Tu peux bien parler, toi ! J'attends la suite, alors écris, oki ? Les profs te donnent des contrôle ? Moi, je rentre en examen la semaine prochaine... Le monde est vraiment cruel... 

**Dark Queen Balkis : **Non, non, je lâche pas ! ^^ 

**Chen : **Bonjour compatriote ! Et oui, les examens approchent ! Comme je le dis tout les matins : « 7 jours avant HP... 8 avant Exams ! » loll ! Mon tablier est... fini ! je suis toute contente ! Et on est bientôt vendredi !! Trop classe ! Les trois SDA d'un coup ??? Wha ! Qu'elle chance !! Mes parents ne voudront pas, moi ! Ce sont de sales petits égoïstes ! Oui, je finis le 16 ! ^^ J'aurai du finir moins tôt, mais la disposition des jours d'exams fait que oui, j'ai fini ce jour là ! Vive l'ARH ! (Athénée Royale de Huy !) Encore de rien pour Nougat ! Tu m'as enlevée une épine du pied ! ^^ Voui, j'ai reçu pour ton adresse ! Je t'enverrai un dessin dés que j'en aurai fait un ! ^^ Zibous ! 

**Pallas-via-Caesar : **Mal répartit ? Moui, je suis d'accord avec toi... Mais faut dire que je passe mon temps à éplucher tout mes chapitres pour en retrouver les défauts (répétitions... phrases trop brève et pas argumentée... et j'en passe...) Je suis impardonnable avec moi-même, aussi... Tu es proche de la réponse à tes deux questions concernant l'histoire... Bien sûr qu'ils jouent et qu'ils continuent... Enfin, sauf Harry qui a finit par s'avouer vaincu dans cette lettre... ^^ Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Merci pour ta review (tes, en fait...) que j'aime beaucoup ! 

Et voilààà ! J'ai enfin fini ! je peux retourner à Futur et mésaventure !! Car oui, je m'y mets sérieusement ! Mais d'abord, je dîne ! Déjà 14h25 et toujours rien avalé ! Mon estomac crie famine ! Bisous à vous tous et bonne journée !! 


	13. Lettre 13

Lettre 13

     Elle reçut la lettre durant le déjeuner. Majestueuse, Hedwige se posa devant elle, tendant sa patte avec élégance. Rapide comme l'éclair et avant que son frère ne la prenne, elle décrocha la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche. 

**« J'ai plus faim », dit-elle rapidement. **

**Et elle quitta la table en courant tandis qu'Hedwige s'envolait par la fenêtre. **

**     Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de regagner sa chambre, le feu aux joues. Qu'allait lui dire son précieux ami, aujourd'hui ? L'invitait-il chez lui ? Elle avait attendu cette lettre si longtemps ! **

**     Sortant le papier, elle prit son temps pour le déplier, profitant de l'instant pleinement. Alors, enfin, ses yeux bleus se portèrent sur l'écriture penchée et tant aimée. Les mots défilaient devant ses yeux, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Son sourire s'agrandit et, quand elle eut longtemps répété dans sa tête les mots : « **Bien impatiemment et tendrement** », elle se leva de son lit et tournoya sur elle-même en poussant un cri de bonheur. Rapidement, elle classa la précieuse lettre dans la boîte où étaient ses sœurs, boîte qu'elle cacha soigneusement dans sa garde-robe, sous une pile de vêtements. Alors, elle s'empressa de trouver des habits convenant à une visite chez un ami qu'on estime beaucoup, mais qui ne révèleraient pas trop le but de sa démarche. **

**     Elle opta pour une robe simple, longue et ample à courtes manches de couleur mauve et enfila un élégant sous-pull blanc en dessous. Ensuite, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux qu'elle attacha en un superbe et long catogan d'où s'échappait quelques mèches folles. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle se demanda si elle devait se maquiller, puis décida que non. Mieux valait rester naturelle. Son reflet lui sourit et dit avec entrain : **

**« C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais ! »**

**     Elle sourit à elle-même et hocha la tête. Alors, empoignant son sac à dos où elle savait qu'elle avait un peu d'argent, une brosse à cheveux et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, elle quitta sa chambre à grande vitesse pour faire irruption dans sa cuisine où le reste de sa famille finissait de manger. Son frère lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. **

**« Maman, dit-elle, souriante. Je vais chez un ami, d'accord ? **

**- D'accord ma chérie. Tu reviens à quelle heure ? »**

**Elle réfléchit un instant puis dit rapidement **

**« Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne dépasserai pas les vingt heures, d'accord ? »**

**Sa mère lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ron voulut protester mais n'eut pas le temps. Bondissant presque de joie, elle s'avança vers la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et cria en bondissant dans l'âtre : **

**« Chez Harry Potter ! » et elle disparut dans un fumée de nuage verte. **

**Derrière elle, les membres de sa famille échangèrent des visages stupéfaits. Hermione Granger se tapota doucement le bout du nez. **

**« Elle a bien dit 'Chez Harry Potter' ? »**

**Les autres haussèrent les épaules d'un air septique.**

**********************

**     Elle arriva chez lui dans un nuage de fumée et un gros boum tandis qu'elle tombait dans la cheminée. Grognant, elle se releva en époussetant sa robe et enjamba le pare-feu. Elle s'avança dans ce qu'elle identifia comme étant le salon. Devant elle était placée un divan recouvert d'une housse protectrice ainsi que deux fauteuils, chacun posé de chaque côté de l'âtre. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la position des meubles de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Doucement, elle s'avança dans la pièce et regarda les murs fraîchement repeints de couleurs pastelles. La lumière venant des grandes fenêtres rendait le tout presque lumineux, semblant accueillant et amical. **

**     Elle continua son exploration, se demandant vaguement où était le maître des lieux. Il lui avait certifié qu'il l'attendrait, or, il ne semblait pas là. Un peu craintive à l'idée de déranger, ce fut timidement qu'elle entra dans la pièce à côté, découvrant une cuisine agréable et à moitié repeinte. Une partie était jaune pâle, la seconde blanche. Elle regarda le pot de peinture jaune et sourit. Judicieux choix de couleur... Elle passa rêveusement sa main sur la table de bois installée au centre de la pièce. Puis son regard se posa sur la fenêtre donnant sur le chemin de Traverse. Peut-être y était-il ? **

**     Elle voulut aller dans une autre pièce, mais deux bras entourèrent sa taille, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Se retournant, elle rencontra une paire d'yeux verts souriants, cachés derrière de petites lunettes non plus rondes, mais d'une forme légèrement ovale. Ça aussi, c'était un choix qu'elle avait approuvé. Ça lui donnait l'air plus sérieux et plus adulte. Elle sourit et, audacieuse, le serra contre elle en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, les cheveux noirs et soyeux venant caresser sa joue. Elle passa rêveusement sa main dans les petites mèches qui pendaient dans sa nuque et le sentit frissonner contre elle. Il resserra ses bras et poussa un gémissement de joie. **

**« Je suis si heureux que tu aies pu venir, dit-il, sa bouche soufflant dans son oreille. **

**- Et je suis heureuse d'être venue », dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.**

**     Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête, appréciant la chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir la musculature du jeune homme et le faisait paraître plus grand. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur les longues jambes sveltes moulées dans un jeans. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il ne serait pas mieux sans vêtements mais rougit à cette idée. Elle leva son visage vers le sien pour admirer ses fines et tentatrices lèvres, frissonnant à l'idée de pourvoir les toucher. Lui aussi la fixait de la tête au pied et sa main s'égara dans ses cheveux. Doucement, il défit l'élastique qui les retenait et prit quelques boucles dans sa main pour les caresser rêveusement. **

**« Je les préfère lâchés », confia-t-il.**

**Elle sourit de nouveau. **

**« Et bien, dit-elle. Je suis là... N'avais-tu pas quelque chose d'important à me dire ? »**

**Il sourit, ses yeux pétillants. **

**« Tu es bien impatiente, fit-il doucement. Ne voudrais-tu pas d'abord faire le tour de la propriété ? **

**- Et bien, dit-elle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Justin m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas l'accompagner pour une promenade... Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu, mais j'ai jusque quatorze heures... »**

**Il fronça les sourcils, son visage s'assombrissant. **

**« Oh, vraiment, dit-il. Le fait qu'il te coure après ne te dérange donc pas... »**

**Elle sourit d'un air séducteur. **

**« C'est plutôt flatteur, avoua-t-elle. Et je ne peux pas attendre mon mystérieux et aimé Gryffondor éternellement. »**

**     Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. La referma. La regarda dans les yeux... Et, au grand plaisir de la jeune fille, la tira violemment vers lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Elle en resta tout d'abord surprise puis, son corps l'appelant de toutes ses forces, ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir, non sans exprimer son plaisir par un léger gémissement qui le fit frissonner. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour être plus proche de lui et elle sentit avec plaisir qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille. **

**     Leur baiser dura aussi longtemps qu'ils purent se passer d'air. Quand enfin, ils durent reprendre leur souffle, ils nichèrent leur visage dans le cou de l'autre. **

**« J'aimerai que tu me dises bonjour comme ça, dorénavant », dit-il. **

**Elle émit un léger rire. **

**« Avec plaisir, dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pensais... **

**- Moi aussi, confia-t-il. **

**- Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour plonger son regard bleu dans le sien. **

**Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur encore. **

**« Tu n'imagine pas », dit-il quand ils se furent séparés. **

**Elle sourit en se rapprochant de nouveau à lui, inspirant son odeur avec délectation. **

**« Tu ne devais pas me faire visiter ? » demanda-t-elle, joueuse.**

**Il rit, amusé. **

**« Ne devais-tu pas aller en promenade avec un certain jeune homme ? »**

**Elle fit une moue et dit : **

**« Jamais entendu parler... »**

**     Ils rirent ensemble et alors, lentement, se mirent en marche. Il lui fit découvrir sa petite maison, qui n'était pas si petite que ça. Elle n'avait pas de grandes pièces et celles-ci étaient au nombre de sept, mais elle contenait tout de même une chambre d'amis. Quand elle vit cette pièce, elle fit remarquer qu'elle la verrait plutôt en chambre d'enfant. Il tressaillit et elle sourit, contente de son effet. **

     Il lui montra sa chambre en dernier et elle vit qu'il s'était déjà bien installé. Il avait un grand lit recouvert d'une chaude et épaisse couleur bleu foncé. Les murs étaient eux aussi peints de cette jolie teinte.

**« Pas mal, dit-elle. Mais il manque quelque chose...**

**- Oh ? fit-il, lui souriant doucement, son bras toujours autour de sa taille. Et quoi ? **

**- Une présence féminine », dit-elle de manière séductrice. **

**     Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais elle l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant voracement, enflammant ses sens. Il enlaça sa taille avec ardeur, grisé de la volupté dont elle faisait preuve. Alors, elle le tira vers le lit. Il se sépara rapidement d'elle et la regarda, surpris. **

**« N'allons-nous pas un peu vite ? dit-il. **

**- Nous avons été trop lentement, répliqua-t-elle, reprenant possession de ses lèvres et de sa langue, ses mains sortant sa chemise blanche de son pantalon. **

**- Es-tu sûre ? » dit-il, visiblement peu enclin à la suivre dans un simple coup de tête. **

**Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et l'embrassa doucement, cette fois. Alors, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, elle murmura : **

**« Je t'aime... C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre... Et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer toujours. »**

**Il la serra contre elle, ses mains descendant puis remontant dans son dos, détachant sa robe avec habileté. **

**« Je t'aime aussi », fit-il avec passion.**

**Elle lui sourit et ils tombèrent sur le grand lit bleu, riant tendrement. **

**********************

**     Elle était appuyée sur son coude, les draps dissimulant sa nudité tandis que, souriante, elle caressait son torse hâlé et doux. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant le contacte de ses doigts fins. Doucement, il les rouvrit et se tourna vers elle, tendant la main pour la passer délicatement sur son visage de porcelaine. **

**« Tu es si belle », lui dit-il. **

**Elle sourit au compliment et se coucha contre lui. **

**« Tu es beau aussi, dit-elle, sa main s'attardant sur ses épaules pour descendre dans son dos. J'ai tant rêvé de cet instant... »**

**Il eut un rire.**

**« Vraiment ? » fit-il d'un air coquin.**

**Elle rougit et lui lança un regard affamé. **

**« Ooh, oui, tu n'imagines pas... »**

**Il répondit à son affirmation par un baiser tandis que les longues jambes fuselées de la jeune femme se refermaient sur sa taille. **

**« Moi aussi, dit-il amoureusement. **

**- Prouve-le moi », fit-elle avec défis.**

**Il bougea légèrement ses hanches et elle poussa un gémissement, ses jambes se resserrant encore plus autour de lui. **

**********************

**     Il lui fit visiter la salle de bain et ils prirent une douche ensemble, chacun détaillant le corps de l'autre, leurs mains se touchant légèrement. Bien que clairement désireux de recommencer l'acte commit déjà deux fois dans la journée, ils se contentèrent de parler, l'eau brûlante tombant sur leur deux corps enlacés. **

**« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'était de moi que tu parlais, dit-elle doucement, le regardant avec affection. **

**- Pourtant, c'est bien vrai, dit-il. Tu es belle... Si belle... »**

**Il embrassa son cou et elle se cambra contre lui, renversant sa tête en arrière, savourant l'agréable sensation. **

**« Redis-moi ces mots », supplia-t-elle.**

**Il sourit contre sa peau. **

**« Tu es belle, répéta-t-il. Si belle... Ton sourire est le plus beau des rayons de soleil... Ta peau le plus merveilleux des nectars... J'aime tes cheveux soyeux et leur façon de boucler légèrement vers la pointe... J'aime tes grands yeux bleus qui me fixent avec tant d'amour... Ton sourire étincelant et si tendre... Tes mains, fines et légères... Si douces... »**

**Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, tout son corps frémissant.**

**« Je t'aime », répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois de la journée.**

**Il répondit à son affirmation en l'embrassant tendrement. **

**« Ron va me tuer », laissa-t-il échapper. **

**Elle rit. **

**« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de lui dire tout de suite... »**

**Il sourit à son affirmation. **

**« Je ne survivrai pas sans te voir tous les jours..., avoua-t-il.**

**- Alors je viendrai tous les jours...,affirma-t-elle.**

**- Vraiment ? dit-il avec espoir.**

**- Oui, dit-elle. Tous les jours... »**

**Il l'embrassa de nouveau, n'arrivant pas à se passer de sa bouche.**

**« Cela veut-il dire que notre correspondance prend fin ? »**

**Elle frissonna. **

**« Oh, non, dit-elle. Elle continuera toujours ! **

**- Toujours ? fit-il avec amusement. **

**- Oui, répondit-elle.**

**- Même quand nous serons mariés ? » **

**Elle le regarda avec étonnement, mais espoir. **

**« Tu n'es pas sérieux, fit-elle avec méfiance. **

**- Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant. **

**- SI ! dit-elle rapidement. Oh, si ! »**

**Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, passant sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. **

**« Alors épouse-moi », dit-il. **

**Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda, surprise. Une lueur de plaisir traversa ses yeux bleus quand elle vit qu'il était sérieux. **

**« Nous sommes encore à l'école, fit-elle remarquer. **

**- Après alors, dit-il. **

**- Tu es sérieux ? s'exclama-t-elle.**

**- Oui, dit-il, en souriant. Veux-tu m'épouser quand tu auras fini tes études ? **

**- Oui », dit-elle dans un souffle de bonheur. **

**Et ils s'unirent de nouveau.**

**********************

     Mon amour, 

     Que le retour a été dur ! Que j'avais envie de rester auprès de toi, encore et toujours... Tu me manques déjà. Tes yeux, tes lèvres, tes bras... Tout ton corps me manque. J'ai envie de te sentir me serrer contre toi, comme tu l'as fait si souvent aujourd'hui. Tu me manques... 

     J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu m'as demandé en mariage... Mais d'un certain côté, je suis si heureuse... Je me réjouis de pouvoir te voir demain... J'ai besoin que tu me le dises encore... Comme tu l'as si souvent répété tout à l'heure 'Ginny, je veux t'épouser'. Avec les mots 'Je t'aime', c'est la phrase que j'aime le plus t'entendre prononcer... 

     Notre correspondance nous a emmené dans un endroit que je ne soupçonnais pas. En commençant à t'écrire, j'espérais avoir la chance de mieux te connaître, de me rapprocher de toi et qui sait, de devenir ton amie. Et c'est dans tes bras que je finis, là où, précisément, je n'osais trop m'imaginer, de peur de me construire des rêves irréalisables. Et voilà, je suis maintenant à toi. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés... Nous ne le serons pas avant deux ans, si tout va bien (et tout ira bien !). Mais je suis déjà à toi. Entièrement et éternellement ! 

     Je t'aime, mon amour !  Il me tarde d'être demain. En attendant, je vais rêver de toi et penser à toi... Je n'ai même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour voir ton visage... Ni même de m'imaginer sentir ton odeur, car elle est sur moi et je souhaiterai qu'elle y reste. Tu me manques mon amour... Il me tarde d'être demain... D'être de nouveau avec toi... À toi ! Et, oui, j'ose l'écrire malgré la rougeur qui recouvre mes joues : de te sentir de nouveau en moi... 

     Cette journée a été la plus belle de ma vie. Je voudrai qu'elles soient toute comme ça... J'ai parlé à ma mère tout à l'heure, comme tu m'as conseillé de le faire... Elle a été surprise, mais véritablement heureuse. Elle me charge de te dire que tu es le bien venu dans la famille... Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que notre correspondance ne datait que de quatre semaines... Elle m'aurait fait un arrête de cœur. Aussi, si elle te pose une question, ça fait un an que nous échangeons des lettres. C'est un pieu mensonge que je compte bien démentir dans quelques années... Après le mariage, si possible. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que je porterai ton nom dans deux ans... ça me semble trop loin... 

     J'ai également parlé à Ron. Non pas de notre relation, enfin, si, mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit (je veux te garder en vie !). Tu devrais recevoir prochainement une lettre de lui. Je suis parvenu à lui faire accepter notre relation, mais à grand renfort d'arguments du style : 'Au moins, tu le connais ! Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en lui !' ou encore 'C'est toujours mieux qu'avec Malfoy !' (cette phrase l'a fait blêmir et il a passé une heure à me demander si j'avais déjà eu des avances du Serpentard (rires)). En tout cas, maintenant, il adhère à l'idée. Je lui ai fait part de ta demande. Il a été surpris... Mais ensuite, il a été heureux. Je pense que l'idée de t'accueillir dans la famille, ajouté au fait que cette demande montre que tu prends notre couple au sérieux, lui plaît. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir mis Ron au courant... Réponds-moi vite, mon amour... Me voilà anxieuse à l'idée de t'avoir vexé... 

     Bien à toi, avec tout mon amour, 

     Ginny. 

###########################################################################

BONJOUR !!! Ou bonsoir ! mdr !! Quoi ?? Comment ça, g l'air encore plus folle que d'habitude ?? Mais non, voyons... C impossible car je ne suis pas folle, simplement privée de santé mentale (VIVE LE CAFEEE !) Mais bon, là n'est pas la question... Oyé Oyé, cher lecteur, je suis en VACANCES !! Bon, je dois allé à l'école vendredi matin, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Et... Oyé, Oyé, cher lecteur, Jeudi, vous aurez le chap 14 !! Mdr ! Normalement, j'aurai du publier Vendredi, mais Vendredi, je suis pas là de toute la journée (je vais voir SDA 3, je vais voir SDA 3, je vais voir SDA 3... Vous avez compris ?? Ah, bon ça va, j'insiste pas...) 

Je suis donc en vacances (YES) et g raté mes exams... (Merde !) En fait, je n'ai aucune certitude, je ne le saurai que Vendredi, en recevant mon bulletin (Maman, je veux pas !)... Si c'est pas trop lamentable, je vous dirai les points (vous n'aurez pas ceux de maths, j'aurai trop honte ! mdr) 

Enfin soit ! Je tiens ici, à faire une réclamation... de review !! et oui, je réclame des reviews !! Mais pas pour moi !! Pour Hedwige33 ! Son histoire (Outsider) racontant la vie de Remus Lupin est absolument génial et personne ne la lis (ou du moins pas assez) et ne laisse de review (y'en a 9, si g bien compter... pour trois chap !! Je suis INDIGNEE !!) Donc, je compte sur vous !! Allez lire, parlez-en à vos camarades, ou faites comme moi, brandissez un étendard du : Je la rendrai célèbres ! mdr ! Et non, ceci n'est pas de la pub ! C'est de la promotion gratuite ! mdr... Bon, sur ce, je passe au RAR... Que les dix premières personnes à qui g répondu ne s'étonne pas si ce que g mit ne colle pas avec ce que je viens de raconter, g fait vos réponses il y a longtemps... et g pas le courage de changer... ^^ 

**RAR : **

**Misslulu : **Et encore une fois, je te dis que ce n'est pas grave de ne pas venir reviewer tt le temps ! Ce qui compte, c que tu reviennes de temps en temps !! (tu me manquerai, c vrai, quoi !! é__è) Une révélation... A mon avis, ton petit doigt t'a mal informé, car il n'y a pas qu'une révélation dans ce chap... enfin, passons... G plus de devoir, now ! Je suis plutôt en examen ! (C encore pire que les devoirs !!) ça ne m'embête pas de lire tes compositions ! Elles sont un peu triste, non ? ça me rend mélancolique qd je les lis, mais c bien ! Tu y fais passer des émotions et c très bien écris, donc, c bien ! Allez, je file !! Bisous à toi ! 

**DW alias ptite Elfe : **Non, la déclaration de H n'a prit que un chap !! Qd il est marqué que je travail c vrai que c déconseillé de débarquer... G tendance à être hargneuse... Mais bon, c à tes risques et périls ! Je fais ce que je peux pour continuer mes fics... J'espère que ce chap t'as plu ! ^^ 

**Sathina : **Bonjour ! Non seulement je vous ai fait attendre jusque cette semaine, mais en plus, une semaine de plus ! J'espère que je serai pardonnée. J'espère que ce chap t'as plu ! Moi, mon avis est partagé ! ... Enfin, je verrai ! (croise les doigts) 

**Clem : **Ben, si tu va voir sur chap 11 et que tu clique sur 'Go' et que tu vois que ton nom n'y figure pas, c que non... Si par contre il y figure, c que g oublié de répondre à ta review... Et dans ce cas, je me prosterne à tes pieds en demandant pardon... loll ! Il reste deux chaps, à présent... Presque fini... ça fait bizarre de savoir que j'aurai bientôt une fic en moins... 

**Chen : **Bonjour compatriote !! ça y est, les examens ont commencé !! Je détesta ça !!! En plus, mes amies se sont (encore) moquée de moi, et j'avoue que je n'ai guère apprécié... Mais bon, je me remets en venant faire des RAR... Et me faudrait une tasse de café !! G dormi que 2 heures tant gt prises dans HP5 !! J'adore ! loll Ooh, bah, moi, tu sais, tant que je vois le troisième... En parlant de SDA, je te promets de t'envoyer un Dessin dés que je trouverai le courage d'en faire un ! Mais je sais pas quand ça sera, parce que je suis Cre-Vée ! Je t'ai déjà répondu que non, je ne connais pas ces deux jeunes filles !! Dsl ! Moi aussi, je te laisse ! Je suis crevée et g encore... le chap 23 de f et mésa à faire (mais je crois que je le ferai plus tard !! je suis crevée) !! En attendant, oui, je me suis éclatée le jour de la St-Nicolas !! G pas la force de raconter, mais bon... Bisous ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **J'avais mit un R à la place d'un T, va savoir pourquoi... loll !! Mon doigt a du raper... Enfin soit... Si H va le dire à Gin ? Et bien, tu dois déjà savoir maintenant... A moins que tu ne vienne d'abord lire les RAR... Dans ce cas... Tu verras ! loll (moi ? Sadique ?? non...) Voyage scolaire ?? bah, je préfère ma fête traditionnelle Belge ! Ct absolument merveilleux et je la recommence l'année prochaine, tu peux être sûre !! Me suis jamais autant marrée, même si je ne me souviens plus de ce que g fait de 10h du matin à 13h de l'après-midi... Gt bourrée !! loll La réaction de Gin en lisant la lettre ^^... L'a pas rougis, mais bon, elle a surtout pensé aux derniers mots à la fin ! ^^ A la prochaine ! 

**Hedwige33 : **Salut toi ! Moi, je vais bien, bien que fatiguée ! G dormi 2 heures ! é__è... Tu as déjà lu aussi le passage de Gin chez H... Et je t'en remercie, d'ailleurs !! Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi !! Merci beaucoup, donc ! ^^ Me suis pas trop saouler... Juste un peu ! ^^ Bon, g un blanc de 3 heures, mais bon... Passons ! loll ! Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Celinette : **Moi ? Jouer avec les nerfs des lecteurs ?? Quel idée... (air angélique qui ne trompe personne) bah, fallait bien que je me débrouille pour vous donner envie de continuer ! lolll ! En effet, la fin approche ! Il reste deux chaps, en fait... Dans deux chaps, c fini... Y'a pas à dire, c la seconde fois que je le dis, et ça me donne toujours une impression bizarre de me dire que... C bientôt fini... enfin... ^^ Merci pour tes PS ! Me suis bien marré à ma fête... Qd aux exams... G fini.. et G raté ! mdr !! Enfin, g pas les points, mais bon...

**Deedlit : **Salut ma chérie !! Alors, ton école ?? Elle ne brûle plus ?? Et HP5, tu en es où ?? moi, z'ai fini !!! (tte contente) et j'aime !!! La vérité, c que je crois que... Je vais le recommencer !!! lol ! Je l'adore !!! Bon, c vrai qu'avec tte les fics que g lue, y'a des choses qui me font penser à d'autre, mais bon... C le risque qu'on prend en lisant des fics ! Je ne sais plus si je t'avais envoyé mon chap à l'avance ou pas... Quel tête en l'air je fais, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ 

**Harryjo : **Si H va se déclarer... Bonne question... Je ne sais pas ! mdr ! J'ai bien une vague idée, mais tu sais... Je ne révèle rien ! ^^ Même si tu dois déjà avoir la réponse, maintenant... J'espère que tes exams se seront mieux passé que les miens... (horreur) 

**Philippe Gryffondor : **Heu... et bien, merci ! ^^ 

**Arathorn : **Allons, il ne faut pas râler... Dis-toi que tu vas voir la fin bien plus vite que ceux qui attendent depuis le début ! mdr ! Bah, tu sais, G pas l'intention d'enlever mes fics de ff.net, donc, même si elle était finie... T'aurai pu la découvrir plus tard ! lol Merci pour tes compliments ! ça fait super plaisir... Mais mine de rien, je deviens vraiment accro aux compliments !! (le prob, c que je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'on me dit ! mdr) Ah bon ? Le fait d'être belge est un atout ? Je savais pas... Mais c'est vrai qu'on est si rare que c'est devenu un bienfait d'en voir un, cher compatriote ! loll Merci pour ta review ! 

**Oceane la Malicieuse : **Qu'ils tombent malade ? T'es pas un peu sadique ? Mdr !! L'idée est bonne, et je compte l'exploité, mais pour ne autre de mes fics (Souvenir... Si tu connais ! ^^) Merci bcp ! 

**Aria Lupin : **Pas patiente ?? Ooh, alors le fait que le chap 14 arrive jeudi doit te faire plaisir ! ^^ Il va se passer qlq chose dans ce chap ?? Dis-moi, serais-tu devin ?? loll ! Voui, j'ai vu que mes RAR étaient plus longues que mes chaps... Mais je pense que c'est surtout du à tt ce que je raconte ! lol ! Bisous à toi. 

**Marion-moune : **Salut toi !!! ça fait longtemps, dis-moi !! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Harry a très bien compris ! Mais très très bien ! loll ! Bisous à toi et merci pour tes reviews ! 

**Aurélia : **le grand retour ! mdr !! C pas grave de ne pas mettre de review !!! Je n'en suis que plus ravie qd je te vois revenir ! ^^ S'embrasser... Moui, on peut dire qu'ils se sont embrassé... (air amusé) Bisous à toi ! 

**Aranel morticia black : **Tout, sauf qu'il passe en anglais.. Espèce de tête de Bûche !! Il le fait ! bon, c pas grave, je vais me battre avec word tt le temps... C bizarre... Dans mes reviews, ou on se plein de H... Ou on se plein de Gin, mais dans les deux cas, on dit qu'ils sont aveugle... mdr ! J'irai voir ta fic ! Qd je me serai reposée en finissant de regardée ma K7... enfin soit... Me suis bien amusée avec le petit dialogue entre aranel et morticia... On dirait moi et sévie... 

Sévie Ferme-là et travail... 

Umbre : La fermerai qd tu retournera dans ton put1 de congèle !! (pousse Sevie dans les escaliers de la cave... bruit de chute.) Bon débarras... Bisous à toi ! 

**Gandalf le blanc : **j'attends la suite de ta fic !! loll ! Harcèlement par RAR... mdr ! Je compatis ! moi aussi, mes profs me donnaient des devoirs... Quoi ? Le verbe est au passé ?? Normal... SUIS EN VAC ! mdr ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Dark Queen Balkis : **Heu... Merci bcp! ^^ 

**Mapa : **Bonjour! Les disputes entre sœur.. Crois-moi, je compatis ! loll ! Merci pour ta review, ct bien drôle ! Salut ! 

**Malalou : **Salut ! G finis le tome 5 ! loll ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux dessus, g tt lu !! Mais voyons, soyons positif... Il reste deux tomes ! mdr !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour tes compliments ! 

**Cyngathi : **Je suis dsl pour le retard ! Mais mes Exams m'ont mit dans l'impossibilité de faire mes fics !! (m'a pas empêcher de les rater...) mais bon, now, je suis libre et je peux poursuivre ! ^^ Vraiment, je m'excuse encore ! ^^ 

**Vaca : **C vrai que c trop rapide... Mais bcp me reprochent que c'est trop lent... Que veux-tu ! Faut que je satisfasse tt le monde ! Merci bcp pour tes compliments, en tt cas ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Bijour toi !! Je suis si contente de te revoir !! Je me suis faite un peu attendre et je suis dsl !! Mais j'avais des exams ! ^^ Pour le nom de la maison... C tt simplement moi qui n'avais plus d'imagination ! mdr ! On fait avec ce qu'on a... J'espère de tt cœur que tu vas bien et que tu t'es parfaitement bien rétablie !!! Dsl de ne pas faire de réponse plus complète, mais l'est 1 heure du mat... Je suis Crevée ! Bisous à toi !! 

**LeDjiNn : **Faut pas être jaloux ! Ta fic est une merveille et tu n'as donc pas à l'être... La mienne est juste Bien... (qui a dit que gt une emmerdeuse de pessimiste ? Ah, oui, moi... ^^; ) Merci bcp pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Lizzie : **ça ne s'arrête pas, c l'auteur qui étudie et essaye de réussir ses exam (essaye est le mot juste, vu que g raté ! mdr !) Mais voilà la suite, un peu de patience... 

**Chang : **Non, non, j'abandonne pas (regard craintif) lol ! Voilà le chap ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait rire... Faut pas être si pressée ! Chaque chose vient à point à qui sait attendre... (moi et mes proverbes débiles...) 

Et voilàà !! l'est une heure du mat... Je vais me reposer !! Bisous à tous ! 


	14. Lettre 14

Lettre 14

     Ma tendre aimée, 

     Comme j'ai été heureux de recevoir ta lettre ! Certes, elle était assez tardive (il est une heure du matin) mais j'avoue que je l'attendais. Je suis si heureux que notre Correspondance continue... Mais si honteux de ne t'avoir découvert que grâce à elle... Je veux rattraper ça !! Je veux passer autant de temps possible avec toi. De cette manière, je réparai l'impair... A moi aussi, tu me manques... Tellement !! J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est partie avec toi... C'est sans doute mon cœur... 

     Tu as du mal à te faire à l'idée que je t'ai demandée en mariage ? Et moi, j'ai du mal à me persuader que tu m'as dit oui !! Je n'en serai véritablement persuadé que quand nous serons bel et bien unis par les liens du mariage ! Il me tarde d'y être. Cependant, deux ans doivent encore passer... J'ai dans l'idée que ça ira vite, si nous n'y pensons pas trop... 

     Notre Correspondance est devenue pour moi la chose la plus merveilleuse de ma vie, car elle m'a fait rencontrer l'être qui, toujours, gardera mon cœur. Je crois que je t'aime encore plus que tout ce qui se trouve sur cette planète. Toutes les beautés, tous les plaisirs... Tout ça me semble fade à côté de toi et de ton sourire ! J'ai tant hâte de le revoir demain... De te sentir dans mes bras... De sentir ton odeur... Vivement demain ! Car tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai tellement envie !! 

     Tu as donc parlé à ta mère... Je suis heureux qu'elle accepte ta relation ! De même que Ron ! Je me doute que la discussion n'a pas du être facile ! J'attends sa lettre avec impatience et espère que notre amitié, avec de la chance, se verra renforcé par la courte 'correspondance' que nous aurons ensemble. Cependant, je m'interroge... Malfoy n'a jamais essayé de te séduire, n'est-ce pas ?? Ooh, Merlin ! Je suis jaloux d'un simple argument pour faire flancher Ron... Pourtant, je n'en ai pas honte... Je t'aime tant que je ne veux pas la moindre poussière venant t'embêter... 

     Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas vexé en parlant à Ron. Au contraire, tu m'as, une fois de plus, montrer combien tu es extraordinaire... Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'une fée, que dis-je ? un ange comme toi puisse vouloir être avec moi. Je t'aime, ma Ginny. N'oublie jamais ça ! 

     De tout mon cœur, 

     Harry. 

******************

     Il l'aimait ! Purement et simplement !! Inconditionnellement. Elle était devenue une obsession, son oxygène, la force faisant battre son cœur ou encore le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il rêvait d'elle la nuit, la retrouvait le jour... Quoi de plus merveilleux ? Chacun de ses sourires était devenu pour lui capital... Et quand elle tombait dans sa cheminée, habillée toujours de manière élégante, il croyait fondre sur place. La vérité, c'est que, même vêtue de guenilles, il la jugerait digne d'une Déesse. Sa Déesse. La Déesse à qui il avait fait une demande en mariage... Et qui lui avait dit OUI !! Pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, il se répéta ces mots dans sa tête, pensif, songeur, heureux ou plutôt amoureux, tout simplement. Mais comment ne pas l'aimer, elle et ses yeux brillant de passion et de tendresse ? Comment ne pas aimer l'entendre rire, ne pas admirer sa grâce naturelle et son esprit vif ? 

**     Ces semaines passées en sa compagnie avaient été les plus belles de sa vie et l'idée de devoir retourner à l'école avec seulement la vague occasion de la voir entre les cours et de lui voler un baiser ici ou là lui semblait insupportable. Comment se priver de son cœur ? Comment pouvait-il ainsi se permettre de ne plus serrer contre lui la seule chose qui lui semblait importante dans sa petite vie ? Le seul fait qu'ils allaient sans doute passer cette vie ensemble le consolait et le rassurait. Elle avait dit oui et il entendait bien se marier avec elle dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Ron lui-même avait accepté !! Quel obstacle lui restait-il ? Voldemort ? Le mage noir ne l'inquiétait pas. Il le tuerait s'il tentait de briser son bonheur et cela, sans aucune honte ni remord. De toute façon, qui en aurait, pour la vie de ce serpent dégénéré ? **

**     Mais il n'empêchait qu'ils allaient devoir moins se voir durant Poudlard... Et ça le révoltait. Il voulait tant profiter de sa joie, de son amour... Quand il lui avait confié sa colère, elle avait rit doucement en l'embrassant et lui avait dit de patienter. Alors, doucement, d'un air presque coquin, elle lui avait susurré qu'ils seraient sans aucun doute réunis pendant les vacances d'été... Pendant deux mois... Mais ça n'avait fait que lui rappeler que l'année suivante, elle serait à Poudlard et lui, dans sa formation d'Auror... Elle avait semblé touchée de son attachement pour elle... Et l'avait remercié de la plus douce des manières. Pourtant, après leur union physique, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'étendue de son amour pour elle... Et il ne mentait pas. Il était tant attaché à elle qu'il le ressentait comme une souffrance. Une sorte de douleur latente qui lui broyait le cœur... Mais il aimait ça, car c'était elle qui en était responsable. **

**    Ils avaient passé Noël ensemble, heureux de se voir. Bien sûr, à cause de la présence des autres membres de la famille Weasley, aucuns des deux n'avaient pu se laisser aller à un geste tendre et désiré... Mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux et se voir en ce jour était déjà plus que merveilleux. **

**     Ils passèrent le dernier jour de vacances dans le Londres Moldus. Là, il lui fit découvrir les joies du parc enneigé, de la patinoire et autres activités que la ville avait mis à disposition de ses habitants. Et quand la soirée vint et qu'elle dut repartir, il la serra longuement contre lui, sachant pertinemment que sa prochaine étreinte libre ne serait qu'entre deux cours, durant un week-end, cachés des autres regards... Ooh, ils se fichaient d'être vus ensemble... Mais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à Noël avait semblé passer comme un citron dans la gorge de Ron qui, bien qu'approuvant leur relation, avait froncé les sourcils d'un air mécontent. **

**     Passant doucement sa main dans les longs cheveux roux aimés, il poussa un léger soupir. **

**« Tu es une drogue, dit-il malicieusement.**

**- Moui, dit-elle d'un air amusé. Et toi une dépendance... **

**- Il y a une différence ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Non, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Je ne veux pas partir... »**

**Il sourit. **

**« Je ne veux pas que tu partes... »**

**Ils s'embrassèrent, comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier baiser. Soudain, il rompit le contact, semblant prit d'une inspiration subite. **

**« Attends-moi, je reviens », dit-il précipitamment.  **

**     Il quitta rapidement la pièce, grimpant dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il farfouilla dans sa valise et sourit en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Il redescendit, essoufflé et retourna dans le salon où elle le regarda, curieuse d'une explication à son comportement. Il lui sourit et, doucement, se mit à genoux devant la table de salon, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle se mit à genoux près de lui et attendit. Il posa alors une boîte de bois brun foncé assez grosse. Interrogative, elle le dévisagea d'un air perplexe tandis qu'il lui souriait. Alors, lentement, il ouvrit le couvercle décoré d'une unique pierre bleu et révéla deux autres pierres, identiques et semblant contenir un liquide blanc à l'intérieur. **

**« J'ai fait ça après un cours de potion, expliqua-t-il. Rogue nous avait parlé pendant près d'un quart d'heure d'une potion que l'on devait mettre dans un cristal et qui, selon une légende qu'il estimait dénuée de véracité, est fabriquée à partir des éléments les plus purs, ceux même que l'on met habituellement dans les baguettes magiques... J'ai du faire appel à Ollivander, mais je suis parvenu à créer ces deux-ci, sans toute fois jamais m'en servir... Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »**

**     L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus lui répondit. Oui, elle savait ! Elle le savait parfaitement bien ! Cependant, elle le regarda, lui demandant par son regard de bien dire ce qu'elle croyait que c'était. Il eut un rire et prit l'un des cristaux. **

**« Potion de pureté, dit-il doucement, presque rêveusement. Elle peut servir à bien des choses, dit-on... Mais la raison pour laquelle je l'ai concoctée et ensuite mise dans deux cristaux... C'est que je voulais que, le jour où je rencontrerais celle que j'aimerais vraiment et qui éprouverait pour moi les mêmes sentiments... Je voulais pouvoir remplir ces pierres de notre amour... Voir si, selon les éléments mélangés s'y trouvant, il était bien réel et éternel... Comme le dit la légende... **'Deux personnes s'aimant de façon totale et certaine et mélangeant à une potion de pureté une partie d'eux-mêmes, verrons le liquide devenir d'un rouge flamboyant et se verront unies par des liens plus solides que ceux du mariage... Ils seront protégés jusqu'à leur mort ou à l'extinction improbable de leur passion commune... et si l'un d'eux devait mourir avant l'autre... Son âme resterait auprès de celle de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne ou qu'elle trouve un autre amour... Ce qui est, selon la logique, impossible...'**... C'est ainsi que Rogue a présenté la chose... de sa manière froide et intéressée... Mais moi, j'ai été passionné... Mes parents avaient ces pierres, le sais-tu ? Elles sont incrustées dans les pierres tombales qui recouvrent leur sépulture... Et elles sont toujours aussi rouges... Quand Rogue nous a parlé de cette potion... J'ai tout de suite eu envie de la faire... Bien sûr, tu peux refuser de t'unir à moi pour l'éternité et en fait, je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant... Juste de prendre l'un de ces cristaux... Et si tu le veux... Le jour de notre mariage... Nous déclencherons le processus... Ce serait une sorte de bague de fiançailles... Mais version pierre... »**

**Il rougit un peu de sa maladresse, mais elle rit chaudement et, émue, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra contre lui, inspirant son odeur avec plaisir. **

**« Harry, chuchota-t-elle. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu aurais pu me donner... Ces pierres sont extrêmement précieuses... Et elles symbolisent tant de chose... **

**- Tu peux refuser, si tu as peur ou si... »**

**Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément. **

**« Je n'ai pas peur, dit-elle, les joues rougies par l'amour. Je suis sûre que ces pierres deviendront rouges, quel que soit le moment où nous ferons le rituel final... Maintenant, dans deux ans ou même dans trente, je crois en 'Nous'. Mais j'avoue que l'idée de le faire le jour de notre mariage me semble plus plaisante que tout autre idée ! »**

**     Il rit légèrement, la joie inondant son cœur. Doucement, il prit l'une des pierres et, posant sa baguette dessus, chuchota un léger sort qui la fit sourire. Une fine chaîne d'or apparut, une attache sûre se fixant au-dessus de la précieuse pierre. Alors, lentement, il la plaça autour de son cou et y laissa une multitude de petit baiser par la même occasion. Elle rit mais le força à s'écarter. Regardant la seconde pierre, elle la prit délicatement et lui enleva la baguette des mains. Elle chuchota le même sortilège et une chaîne identique à la sienne vint se placer près du cristal. Elle le plaça autour de son cou, mais fut soudain renversé au sol par un jeune homme au regard flamboyant de désir. **

**« Tu dois vraiment repartir tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement. **

**Elle rit. **

**« Ooh, non, je suppose que j'ai bien une heure ou deux encore... »**

**Et, riant de plus belle, ils s'embrassèrent. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que leurs cristaux avaient prit une légère teinte rosée... **

**############################################**

Bonjour à tous !! Et Joyeux Noël, bien évidemment ! ^^ J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous avez passé de bonne fête !! J'étais censée publier la semaine dernière, mais j'ai fait une allergie au clavier... Les symptômes sont simples, il s'agit d'un engourdissement des bras au contact des touches, d'une colère destructrice en entendant le bruit du pianotement dudit clavier et d'une envie irrésistible de le jeter par la fenêtre à sa vue... Violent, comme maladie, hein ? 

Exceptionnellement, je ne fais pas de RAR. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous répondrai au prochain chap, tant pour les reviews de ce chap que de celui-ci que je publie (en espérant en avoir). Je ne sais pas quand je publierai, parce que, la semaine prochaine, c'est la nouvelle année et je devrai aller dans ma famille... Mais nous verrons bien ! ^^ 

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos compliments... Et surtout, je vous remercie de me lire ! ^^ C'est très gentil... 

Bisous à tous et bon Noël. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise... 

Merci à Céline pour ces corrections, je ne le dis pas assez !! 

Allez tous lire la fic D'Hedwige33, The Outsider. Je ne le dis pas assez non plus ! loll (l'a que 18 ou 19 reviews... J'en veux 30 avant qu'elle publie le prochain chap, c'est mon défis... Par pitié, aidez-moi ! loll !) 

Et soit dit en passant, pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est aujourd'hui les 1 an de Futur et Mésaventure... Car si je n'ai publié qu'au moi d'Avril, sachez que c'est durant la nuit de Noël que je l'ai crée, avec une lanterne, une bougie, du Patrick Bruel dans les Oreilles... Comble de l'étonnement, hier soir, j'avais une lanterne, une bougie, mon ordi et j'avais mit une chaîne de musique à la télé... C'est précisément la musique sur laquelle F et mésa a débuté qui est passée... Le titre ? 'Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour être heureux ?'... Je sais, c pas de PB, c'est une reprise, mais bon, c'était chanté par lui et d'autres artistes... Bizarre, les coïncidence, hein ?? 

Allez, je vous ennuie pas plus ! Bisous à tous ! ^^ 


	15. Dernière Lettre

Dernière lettre, 24 Décembre 1998

     Mon amour... Mon tendre et aimé amour... 

     Aujourd'hui, nous nous marions. Après deux ans de correspondance, de baisers volés, de rencontres fortuites ou organisées, nous nous marions. Je suis en ce moment dans une petite pièce isolée, ma robe de mariage blanche attendant que je l'enfile, ma mère courant à gauche et à droite et me disant de me hâter, Hermione peaufinant ma coiffure en chantonnant... Le jour que j'attendais enfin est venu... Aujourd'hui, je vais pourvoir te répéter le mot 'oui', celui que je t'ai dit dans la douche de ta petite maison qui sera bientôt la nôtre... 

     Deux ans ont passé et comme tu l'as dit, ils ont rapidement filé... Durant ces jours qui nous séparaient de notre union définitive, nous nous sommes disputés, réconciliés, aimés, déchirés... et tant de choses encore. J'ai peine à croire qu'il y a de cela un an, je te hurlais dessus parce que tu venais de risquer ta vie pour tuer Voldemort... Mais voilà, maintenant, nous sommes libres, la menace planant sur toi ayant été anéantie par tes soins... Et nous allons nous marier... Autour de mon cou, le cristal que tu m'as donné il y a deux ans scintille légèrement, sa couleur rosée attendant de passer au rouge... Et mon cœur bat très vite, si vite... J'ai tant hâte de marcher vers toi, ma traîne derrière moi, ma famille et mes amis présents, tous, pour assister à notre ultime union... 

     Je me demande ce que tu fais en cet instant ? Rédiges-tu une lettre, tout comme moi ? Ou bien alors essaies-tu vainement de calmer mon frère qui doit sans doute être aussi surexcité que ma mère ? Je peux presque visualiser ton sourire amusé face à sa puérilité, tes cheveux d'ébènes encadrant ton merveilleux visage... Comme tu m'as manqué, durant cette année d'étude où toi, tu n'étais pas là !! Mais c'est fini, maintenant ! Nous allons être réunis, unis, et cela, pour toujours... En fait, maintenant, que j'y pense, tandis que tu lis ces mots, nous devons déjà l'être... Peut-être es-tu étendu près de moi, ton corps chaud et tendre me réchauffant dans le lit de notre hôtel sur l'île de la Réunion... Drôle de choix, d'ailleurs, pour une Lune de Miel... (NdA : Tu parles ! C'était l'auteur qui savait pas où ils pourraient aller, tout simplement ! loll) Mais là n'est pas l'important... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans vingt minutes, je marcherai vers toi... Et que une heure plus tard, je m'appellerai Madame Ginny Weasley Potter ! Comme j'ai hâte ! 

     Autrefois, c'était deux ans... Maintenant, c'est deux fois dix minutes, mais ça me semble encore trop long... C'est sur ces mots que je te quitte mon amour, mais c'est pour mieux me préparer au commencement de toute une vie avec toi, une vie avec ton rire, ton sourire et tes yeux chaleureux brillant de mille feux, tel qu'ils l'ont fait hier, quand nous nous sommes séparé une ultime fois avant d'être unis... 

     Cette correspondance prend fin maintenant, mais pour moi, elle dura infiniment, vu que maintenant, je suis à toi et le serrait éternellement. A dans deux fois dix minutes, mon amour. 

     Bien à toi, 

     Ta future (ou déjà) femme, 

     Ginny. 

******************

**_     Elle marcha lentement vers l'hôtel, sa robe blanche semblant scintiller à cause des rayons de soleil perçant les hauts vitraux de l'église. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure compliquée, une petite couronne scintillant sur sa tête, retenant le long voile qui touchait le sol, derrière elle. Et elle le fixait, tenant son bouquet de lys, en honneur à la mère défunte de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, les autres personnes disparaissant tandis qu'il l'admirait dans sa belle robe blanche et qu'elle appréciait sa robe de sorcier et son pantalon noirs élégants. _**

**_     Elle lui sourit, et en réponses, les deux émeraudes chéries rayonnèrent de bonheur et de plaisir. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée à côté de lui, il prit son bras et ils continuèrent de se fixer encore tandis que Dumbledore commençait la cérémonie. Mais ils n'entendirent même pas les mots prononcés, chacun accomplissant les gestes rituels comme dans un rêve, leurs yeux refusant de se lâcher. Leurs cœurs battaient en harmonie, chacun souriant à l'autre. Et c'est avec émotion qu'ils prononcèrent ces mots tant attendus, tout en détachant leurs cristaux et en les tenant dans leurs deux mains liées. _**

**_« Moi, Harry Potter, je te prends, Ginny Weasley, comme épouse, et je promets, sur mon âme et ma magie, de toujours t'être fidèle, de t'aimer, te protéger et cela, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans une guerre contre un mage noir dégénéré comme dans la paix (il y eut quelques rires à cette phrase) et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... »_**

**_Dans leurs mains jointes, la pierre de Ginny devint rouge flamboyante. Alors, émue, elle parla à son tour. _**

**_« Moi, Ginny Weasley, je te prends, Harry Potter, comme époux, et je promets, sur mon âme et sur ma magie, de toujours t'être fidèle, de t'aimer, te protéger et cela, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans une guerre dans un mage noir dégénéré où tu fonceras tête baissée (nouveaux rires amusés) comme dans la paix et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... »_**

**_     Un nouveau rayonnement rouge se fit voir et la pierre d'Harry brilla de mille feux tandis qu'elle prenait la même teinte que celle de Ginny. Dans la salle, Molly Weasley eut un sanglot d'émotion et Hermione renifla. Alors, doucement, Dumbledore prit la parole tandis qu'ils replaçaient les pierres rouges autour de leurs cous.  _**

**_« Moi, Dumbledore, ai l'honneur de vous déclarer magiquement, juridiquement et par les liens du mariage, mari et femme... »_**

**_Et alors que les invités se levaient et applaudissaient, le vieil homme dit d'une voix claire : _**

**_« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »_**

**_     Et enfin, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, heureux, amoureux et marié. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement, puis passionnément tandis que leur bras serraient l'être aimé, que les invités criaient leur joie et applaudissaient et qu'autour de leurs cous, brillant de mille feux, les cristaux se scellaient définitivement, les unissant pour l'éternité. _**

****

**FIN**

############################################

Fini... Attendez, je le répète encore... Fini... Mhmmm... Qu'elle exquise sensation !!! (ferme les yeux et répète infiniment le mot Fini...) Comme c'est étrange de dire ça !! Je pensais que la première fois que je dirai ces mots, ça serait avec f et mésa... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! ^^ Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour vos messages, vos encouragements etc... Je vous embrasses tous et je vous souhaite une bonne année... Quand à la question : Y aura-t-il une suite, la réponses est : Vous rêvez !! Néanmoins, si certains veulent s'amuser à raconter les évènements, ils peuvent, mais envoyez-moi un mail avant !! Zibou à tous !! 

Soit dit en passant, j'avais dit que je mettrai mes points d'examens... Hun, c'est partit ! vous allez voir, c'est horrible ! Je n'ai jamais fait une cession d'exam si basse !! 

Français : 21/40

Histoire : 16/40

Géographie : 20/40 (ouuf !) 

Math : je mets ou je le mets pas ?? Allez : 6/40 (non, je n'ai pas oublié de chiffre devant le 6 !! c'est bien 6 !!)

Anglais : 21/40 (YAHOUUU !! Première fois de ma vie !! J'ai fait des progrès ! ^^) 

Sciences-Sociales : 27/40

Histoire-option : 28/40

Et voilà ! mes horreurs sont inscrites ! J'avais raison d'avoir peur, hein ? mdr ! 

**RAR du chapitre 13 : **

**Philippe Gryffondor : **Merci pour le magnifique, ça fait plaisir ! ^_^;

**Cyngathi : **Vi, j'ai fini mes exams et j'en suis sortie vivante ! loll Tu t'es privée de chap pendant si longtemps... Qu'elle horreur, tout de même ! moi, j'étudiais en après-midi et je passais sur ff.net en soirée... Mais j'avoue que parfois, c'était le contraire ! lolll Bizarre... C'est les examens pour lesquels tu stressais que j'ai raté ! loll ! (y'a rien de drôle, mais bon...) C'est vrai ! La fic d'Hedwige mérite plein de review ! Tu fais de la promotion avec moi ? (Sors sa pancarte et son mégaphone) Ah, non, c'est vrai, j'ai promis à Hedwige de me calmer avec ça... (range la pancarte mais garde le mégaphone)... Allez, ze file, me reste plein de review à faire ! Bisous ! ^^ 

**Hedwige33 : **C'est d'accord, j'arrête de les agresser ! je me contente juste de les menacer ! lolll ! je plaisante ! j'ai arrêter, je pense que tu es maintenant capable de faire ton chemin toute seule, comme une grande ! ^^ C'est impossible de rencontrer un gars comme Harry !! Faut pas rêver ! loll ! Je suis intimement persuader que ce type de mec n'existe pas ! loll ! Zibou à toi ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Faut pas juste lire la fic d'Hedwige, faut aussi reviewer !! lolll ! Bon, j'avais dit que je lui ferai plus de pub, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! mdr ! Comment ça, une de finie, 10 de commencée ?? Jamais de la vie !! Bientôt, j'aurai fini f et mésa... et je vais hurler un puissant : 'VICTOIRE' ! loll ! Ils n'ont rien contre Dray, mais faut bien se trouver une brebis galeuse, non ? mdr !! Bon, je file avant de me faire dépecer par tes soins ! bisous ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Moi ? Me faire des cuites??? Jamaiis... (air angélique qui ne trompe personne...) A pu d'Harry ! Ron le tue ! loll ! Non, je plaisante, il est tjs bien vivant ! Mais j'avoue que j'aurai voulu que le rouquin apprenne toute l'histoire, mais ça m'aurait fait des chaps en plus... mdr ! Bisous

**Sathina : **Rapide entre Gin et H ?? NOOOooonn... C'est juste l'auteur qui en avait marre ! mdr !! Je suis contente que tu aies aimées, merci ! 

**Hermione2005 : **Contente que tu aimes autant ! Et oui, ils sont enfin ensemble ! Plus parce que l'auteur en avait marre qu'autre chose, mais bon... loll ! Alors, SDA ?? Génial, hein ??? J'ai pas arrêtée de pleurer comme un bébé pendant tout le film !! mdr !!! Bisous à toi ! 

**DW : **Oui, c'est la fin de la fic !! Voici le dernier chapitre ! YAHOU !! c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je viens de penser que c'est du travail en moins pour moi ! loll ! Il faut faire de la pub à Hedwige ! moi, je peux plus ou elle me tue, mais bon... loll ! Je suis contente que sa fic te plaise ! bisous à touah ! 

**Van : **Et bien, voici la suite ! Que dis-je, la fin ! loll ! 

**Misslulu : **Ooh, une longue réponse à faire... mdr ! Ben vi, tu me manquerai ! non mais ! au fait, j'aime ta traduction ! je ne t'ai tjs pas laissé de review, mais je le ferai dés que je peux ! (me faut du temps de libre ! loll) Je suis en fin de vacances, now... C'est trop triste ! Mais bon, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin... Et ceci est la fin de mes vacs... Bouhouhou ! Mon bulletin était terrible !! je le certifie ! loll ! C'est mit plus haut, d'ailleurs, pour les points ! ^^ Pour outsider, c'est une sage décision ! Mais faut reviewer, aussi ! loll ! je sais, jamais contente, mais bon... Tes phrases étaient très jolie ! bien qu'encore une fois, un rien mélancolique ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'ennuyai pas !! non mais ! lol ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Celinette : **Salut ! Si, c'est la fin ! C'est fini !! C'est vrai qu'ils sont rapide... Mais, il faut avouer que... J'en avais marre !! lolll ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire ! ^^ 

**Dumati : **Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plue malgré son résumé naze... Merci pour ta review. 

**Aurélia : **Confrontation ?? non, ça me prendrait trop de temps ! lolll ! Ginny a tout arranger ! Et moi, je fini cette fic là ! ^^ Je ne vois pas qu'elle chose importante j'ai oubliée ! Dis-le moi donc ! 

**Harryjo : **Je n'aime pas les confrontations Harry/Ron ! Depuis le tome 4, on lui donne toujours le mauvais rôle, au pauvre petit Ron ! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Moi, z'ai raté math et Histoire... pff, je m'en fous complètement ! lolll ! bisous à toi ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Encore une ration de Drogue pour toi... et une crise de nerfs pour moi (je déteste les RAR *se tape la tête au mur*) Moi aussi, je me sens sur ma faim, maintenant que SDA est fini ! Mais j'ai cette sensation chaque fois qu'une saga se termine !! Bisous à toi ! 

**Eli : **Qui te dis que je n'en ai pas, de copain ?? Enfin soit ! Ma réponse à ta review ? Si tu n'aime pas, ne lis pas

**Chang : **Bah, tu sais, à partir du moment où on me laisse une review, je réponds, c'est normal, non ! Moi, je suis contente que tu fasses partie de mes reviewers ! loll ! Bisous à toi et merci ! 

**Aria Lupin : **Remplacer Sybille ?? bonne idée ! ^^ ça ferait un prof de divination valable ! Merci pour ta review et bisous à toi ! 

**Dark Queen Balkis : **Non, non, je lâche pas, je clôture ! lol ! 

**Deedlit : **Lut toi ! Comment va ? lol ! Alors tu as fini CDO et HP5 ! nous sommes donc toute les deux à niveau et je peux enfin parler librement de ce que je sais ! loll ! Personne ne s'attendait à la demande en mariage ! loll !! Mais bon, à chaque fic sa bombe !! F et mésa, j'en ai déjà mit plein de bombe surprise ! (Carpiel, De Vaart, le Dragon Gardien... etc) et ici, ct la demande en mariage ! ^^ Ma fic est finie !! C la fête ! loll ! Allez, bisous à toi ! 

**Arathorn : **Mon bulletin, je l'ai mit plus haut ! Il était désastreux, mais moins que je ne le croyais ! loll ! Bisous à toi

**Gandalf le blanc :** Tsss ! pas gentil de faire patienter tes fans (dont moi) non mais ! Mais bon, je te pardonne, va !! ^^ Mais ne nous oublie pas ! Bisous et bonne année à toi aussi ! Dsl de ne pas te répondre, mais j'essaye de faire ces fichue RAR... 

**LeDjiNn : **C'est vrai que ce chap était long... Je me demande si ce n'est pas le plus long, en fait... Moi, je ne sèche jamais ! loll ! Donc, si j'ai 9,66, on me laisse passé... C'est d'ailleurs sur ça que math va reposer ! parce que je ne saurai jamais rattraper tout les points qu'il me manque lol ! Allez, bisous à toi ! 

**Malalou : **Salut ! C'est vrai qu'il est sexy H... J'en veux ! loll ! C'est vrai que Harry avec Cho... Beurk ! je ne m'en remettais pas !! lol ! Mais ça va, c'est fini ! et Heureusement ! mdr ! Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Mapa : **Heu... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci ! ^^ 

**Chen : **Chalut (mau) Chen, ma chère compatriote cancéreuse ! Mes examen, je crois te l'avoir dit dans une RAR de C de c où une autre fic... Mais bon, sinon, c'est mit au dessus ! ^^ Pour SDA, j'ai adoré, et j'ai été en larme tout le temps !! Une vrai fontaine ! Mais je dois avouer qu'à la fin, je me suis sentie mélancolique... C'est fini ! A plus ! Que dale ! Nada ! loll ! M'empêchera pas d'aller le revoir, mais bon... Le dessin est fait ! Faut juste que je trouve une enveloppe, un timbre et il partira vers toi... Mais il est spéciale, je dois l'avouer ! Pas facile de trouver un dessin potable de Legolas et de le refaire, moi, je te le dis ! J'ai lu HP5... Et c'est vrai que j'en ai été un tantinet déçue. Mais j'attends le 6 avant de le juger définitivement ! En écrivant le 5, JKR a donné plein de point important qu'elle a intérêt à expliquer ou a ne pas oublier dans le 6... Mais bon, nous verrons ! ^^ Oui, Harry a changé, mais c'est normal, il grandit ! Il devient un ado ! Et c'est vrai que ça fait de lui un emmerdeur, râleur et un peu rebelle, mais bon... Quel Ado ne l'a pas été dans sa vie au moins une fois ! Soit franche et avoue ! loll ! JE SUIS EPUISEE !! Il est presque trois heures du mat et je me coltine au RAR !! Quel horreur ! et pis en plus, j'ai mal à la tête ! T_T J'espère que tu vas mieux avec la maladie qui te poursuivais ! Moi, à pars le fait qu'il est tard et que je boulotte grave pour lundi, je vais bien. Mais j'ai mal à la tête... Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si mes amies seront très impressionné par ton excès de protection envers moi, mais je leur ferais passé le message quand je les verrai ! Allez, bisous à toi et Joyeux Noël (pour le bonne année, c'est dans les réponses des RAR du chap 14 ! lol... Mais tu n'as pas reviewé le chap 14 ! mdr ! Bonne année alors ! Et merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic !) 

**Aranel Morticia Black : **Vip, Sev est retournée dans son congèle avec son petit copain ! Sort avec Arsène Lupin... M'en plein pas, il est vachement mignon, mais il pique tout ce qu'il y a dans la maison... Enfin... Mince ! Ta fic, c'est vrai ! J'ai pas encore été voir ! Je cours d'un côté à l'autre ! Cette fois, je le note ou je vais encore oublié ! Voilà ! sur mon bulletin, je risque pas d'oublier ! loll ! Bisous à toi ! ^^ 

**Angie : **Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir, il est 3h05 du matin) Je ne vous ai pas oublié Jeudi, j'ai fait une allergie de clavier ! ^^ Pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle les yeux bleu alors qu'ils sont bruns ? Et bien, parce que je ne le savais pas, tu me l'apprends ! loll ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci pour tes compliments ! ^^ 

**Franceska : **Je t'ai déjà donné mon avis sur ta fic et j'espère t'avoir bien aidé ! Merci pour ta review

**RAR du chap 14... Je vais me tirer une balle !!! Il est 3h13 du MATIN !! **

**LeDjiNn : **Bonne année et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Souvenir viendra quand je l'aurai écrit... Et c'est je ne sais pas quand ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Merci pour le joyeux annif à f et mésa ! Merci pour ta review encourageante ! Et pour toute tes reviews, en fait ! Bisous ! 

**Arathorn : **Et bien voilà la suite ! Et le dernier chap ! loll ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! 

**Hermione2005 : **Je me demande un instant si je dois te répondre... Après tout, tu as eu toute tes réponses en direct ! loll ! En tout cas, ça me fait bien rire de lire tes reviews ! Tu as un enthousiasme communicatif ! lol ! Moi, j'ai offert des Chaussoux à Sévie... C'est des chaussures qui crachent des cailloux ! On en voit dans le chap 19 de f et mésa ! Et Sev est tombée sous le charme de ces merveilles... Le problème, c'est qu'elle sème des cailloux partout ! loll ! Non, je n'ai pas d'ordi portable ! Mais quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ! Et qd mes parents dorment, je suis sur l'ordi ! loll ! Bah, j'ai commencé en mettant le texte normal en gras, je ne vais pas changer d'un coup, ça va mêler tout le monde ! loll ! Aller, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Van : **Heu... merci à toi! ^^ 

**Celinette : **Salut à toi ! Mais de rien, pour la cadeau de Noël, c'était un plaisir ! ^^ Et vi, ça sent la fin ! LA voici, la fin ! Bah, après, tu te rabats sur mes autres fics ! loll ! Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as envoyée pour cette fic, c'est très gentil ! Bonne année à toi ! ^^ 

**Harryjo : **Merci bcp ! ^^

**Cyngathi: **Cerveau en vacs? Oui, c'est des choses qui arrivent... Le mien est bien réveillé, malheureusement... Bisous à toi ! 

**Gandalf le blanc : **Merci à toi ! Bisous ! 

**Wynzar : **Tu es arrivé pour la fin, mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous à toi ! 

**DW : **Maintenant, c'est fini ! Et oui ! ça a durer jusqu'au mariage ! loll ! Les cristaux doivent devenir rouge pétant, pas rose ! Mais le fait qu'ils soient rose montre leur amour déjà fort grand... Enfin... Je file, bisous à toi ! 

**Aria Lupin : **Elle a été jusqu'au mariage et n'ira pas plus loin, c'est maintenant terminé ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Bubblejoyce : **Ma fic est une drogue ? Ttssss !! Mauvais choix ! Soit plutôt accro au lait, c plus savoureux ! Moi, je trouve pas que les fics soient des drogues, c'est des vides énergies... Je suis KO ! Mais me reste encore du boulot avant de pouvoir aller dormir ! ^^ Tout ça, c'est la faute de mon père qui ne voulait pas aller dormir... Quel casse-pied ! Je suis bien contente que mon chap t'ai plu ! Certains qualifie ça de... mince, j'ai oublié les termes exact, attend... Ah ! voilà ! de « romantisme maladif donnant envie de vomir »... Et on s'étonne que je ne suis qu'une emmerdeuse de pessimiste, après... Merci pour tes reviews durant cette fic, elles m'ont toute fait énormément plaisir, comme à chaque fois que je reçois une review de ta part ! ^^  Bisous

**Lune D'argent : **Voici donc la fin ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise également ! Bisous à toi ! ^^

**Dark Queen Balkis : **C'est terminé, donc, je ne l'ai pas lâchée ! lolll ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Salut toi ! Merci pour cette review tardive, je suis contente que cette fic et mon Harry te plaise ! Bisous ! 

**Mapa : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne année ! Bisous ! 

Et voilà ! Sur ces mots, je vous laisse ! Au revoir à tous ! 


End file.
